In One Dimension
by My Dictator Level is Over 9000
Summary: A takeover after a takeover. It's not funny, but only slightly clever. Follows my 'The Meeting' Series. 'Sequel to In Between Dimensions'. Rated T.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: Sequel! It's so good to be back! Heres that prologue and the first chapter should be up now...bonus!**

* * *

Platyborg stood on the railing of the balcony peering out over the city. The wind felt nice on his fur but it also almost knocked him off balance a few times. He took a deep breath and reached over the balcony for the yellow kite. He was centimeters from reaching it when a voice yelled out, almost making him fall over. The kite wasn't as lucky as he was and fell to the ground below, getting blasted by the robots below. Another blast shot out and hit his hand.

"PLATYBORG! What are you doing?" Alt. Doof ran over and grabbed the cyborg's hand in a split second, quickly pulling him back into the apartment and shutting the blinds "Are you insane? What were you doing out there?"

"My kite flew out onto the balcony and I was just trying to get it-"

"You know you're not allowed out of the building. The robots aren't supposed to see you, you know that. What were you thinking? What if they had killed you? What would have happened then? Huh?"

Platyborg looked down as tears started to form in his eye "I just want everything to go back to the way they were before…"

Doofenshmirtz sighed "I know you do but you can't go around putting yourself in danger like that. I know it's been hard since Rodney took over and you can't do the things you normally would do but we can't go outside. There are robots everywhere and there's no doubt that he's watching from the sidelines waiting for one of us to make an appearance, and when one of us makes an appearance…" The scientist stopped when he saw the cyborg flinch at the very thought of what would happen to them if Rodney found them "Let's go play a board game to get your mind off of things, what do you say? Sound good?" He placed an arm around him.

"Sure! I mean…I think I'm just gonna go to bed. Good Night Doof"

"Well, alright. Good Night Platyborg"

The cyborg smiled and walked to his room. Once he was there he leaned against his door and gave heaved a sigh. Doofenshmirtz would never approve of what he was doing, but he didn't have a choice. He had to protect the scientist, he was all he had.

Platyborg pulled the boards of wood from off of his window and climbed out. He took to the skies and didn't turn back. How could he? There was no turning back now. Soon he got to his destination- His _final_…destination.

"Oh there you are Platyborg, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show" Rodney smiled at him.

"What choice do I have?"

"None, none at all"

The cyborg snorted as a response and hopped up on the examination table.

"Anxious, are we?" The man stood over him.

Platyborg didn't respond and gasped at the sudden start of pain. Rodney didn't strap him down so he wouldn't be able to escape. The evil scientist knew that he wouldn't dare try to run. It was just another one of his sick mind games to torture him, making him know that he had agreed to do this and could make him stop at any time, yet he _couldn't_.

_This is for Doof…you can get through this. Just bear with it…it won't be that bad- ahh…Being evil again…you did it before, you could do it again. I hope Doof will be ok without me…_

"Y-you won't make me a-attack D-Doof, w-will you?"

"Oh Platyborg…" Rodney smirked "You don't understand at all. You will do everything I say…you won't remember anything, _especially _old friends."

"N-no…" The cyborg screamed as another wave of pain crashed through him, the worst one yet. Everything grew quiet and started to fade "Doof…no…I won't…h-hurt him…"

"You will do whatever I say…" The scientist's voice was soft "Goodbye Platyborg"

"N-no Doof…_Help_…" Everything went black as the maniacal laughter echoed throughout the room.


	2. This Isn't Funny

**Authors Note: It begins…mwahahahaha! I feel so guilty x( I own nothing, any resemblance to anything is not intentional, shoutout to DarkDemonGirl1985 for a tiny idea that I didn't intentionally steal. I can't control my thoughts. Blah blah blah…Disclaimer. **

**Tralfaz.**

**Teddy Bear Stuffing!**

**(It's so good to be back.)**

* * *

In One Dimension:

_3 Months Earlier._

The attack on Danville was very unexpected and of course by unexpected I mean…_completely _unexpected. It was just so sudden…not even a real warning or anything. Everything just _happened_, no one had a chance to object or offer any sort of rebuttal or anything. The city went quietly, for it was completely vulnerable and ready to fall…

"Greetings citizens of the Tri State Area…" Rodney's voice played over the monitor "Today is a remarkable day and will go down in history as the day I Dr. Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein single handedly took over this wretched town. I despise this city and what better way to show my hatred for it than by destroying it?"

Platyborg's wide eye met Alt. Doof's and neither of them knew what was going to happen next, that is until Rodney told them.

"I have set several bombs throughout the city and they shall sound once this transmission comes to an end. Oh we're out of time already? What a shame. I had a lot more I wanted to discuss but I guess this is it for now…Goodbye and I hope to see you all after the show…_enjoy_."

As promised, explosions sounded throughout the city when the screen went blank and the sounds came closer. Now, Rodney set many bombs through the city but the biggest one…was at the route of DEI. The ground started to shake and they both struggled to keep their balance. A beam fell and Doofenshmirtz tackled the cyborg out of the way. They got up and the man grabbed the cyborgs hand, leading him through the halls and out of his office. The two ran down the stairs until they were in the original part of DEI and not the part that was added on years before. They made it just in time because that extension to the building collapsed completely. The building still shook and was falling apart. The dictator grabbed Platyborg and threw both of them into a closet, the same closet that he was locked in from their last encounter with Rodney.

Platyborg clutched the scientist on top of him, it seemed as if Doof was trying to shield him from any and all falling objects. The building continued to shake and crash but the closet still stood. The cyborg screamed as another explosion rocketed the building.

Doofenshmirtz held him tighter and flinched when another metal can fell on his back. A closet filled with canned goods and glass jars really wasn't the best place to take cover in. Why on earth did he choose _this _closet? He _hated _this closet. The man was instantly reminded of why he had chosen this particular closet when a glass jar smashed on his back. He winced at the feeling of shards digging into his skin. A screw landed in his line of view and he raised an eyebrow, he noticed the trap door under them and the giant shelf stocked with glass jars above them that was about to fall. The scientist scrambled to his knees and opened the closet door, screaming at the cyborg to get up. Platyborg was shaking from fear and didn't seem to hear him.

"Platyborg, get out of here and get to the ground floor! Take cover in the basement there and don't come out until I get you, if I don't get down there STAY in the basement ok? Promise me you won't leave it!"

There was another crash as a jar crashed to the ground. Platyborg nodded and the scientist pushed him out the door. Doofenshmirtz pulled a key from around his neck and snapped the chain; he fumbled with the lock on the trap door until it unlocked and began trying to force the door open. He looked up to see the cyborg still staring at him in shock from the door way. Platyborg changed his look to a determined one and began helping him pull the door open.

"I told you to get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving without you; we can both take cover in the basement!"

Glass shattered on the ground, barely missing them.

"Get out of here!"

"No!"

They glared at each other for a bit before the shelf finally gave way.

"Platyborg, move!" Doofenshmirtz pushed the cyborg out of the closet just as the shelf came crashing down on top of him.

"DOOF!"

Platyborg pulled open the buttons of the dictator's shirt. He winced at all the cuts and scratches on the man's bare chest. The cyborg took a deep breath and pressed the cloth to the wounds.

Doofenshmirtz flinched and clenched his teeth. He grabbed Platyborg's hand and forced his eye open. He looked past the cyborg and around the room. He was leaning up against a wall and the destroyed closet was a few good feet away. The building was a bit crumbled but luckily it was still standing (The original part of the building anyway). His gaze returned to the cyborg when the cloth touched his chest again. Alt. Doof flinched in pain and threw his hand away.

"Knock it off! What's in that cloth anyway, acid?!"

"It's rubbing alcohol; I was trying to clean your cuts-"

"Well don't! It burns!" Doofenshmirtz scowled and rubbed his back sorely, he winced and put his hand down when he pulled it back and saw blood.

Platyborg went into action immediately and flipped the dictator around.

"What are you- Ahhhhh!" The scientist cried out in pain when the cyborg lifted up his shirt and pressed the cold cloth to his back "I-I'm going to kill you…." Doofenshmirtz closed his eye and sucked up the intense stinging in his back "Tell me when it's over." He whimpered.

Platyborg nodded even though Doof couldn't see him and continued rubbing the cloth over the gigantic slice in the dictators' back.

They both turned their heads towards a screen that miraculously survived the series of explosions. It fizzed to life and Rodney appeared on the screen once more.

"Greetings again, for those of you who survived the explosions…that was just faze one of my rise to dictator of this town. Oh and speaking of dictators…" Rodney glared "This message is for Doofenshmirtz and his mechanical lackey."

Platyborg growled at the insult but Doofenshmirtz put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down as they both continued to listen to the maniac on camera.

"If I find you and you are indeed alive after those very _special _bombs I placed in your building then you are going to wish the ceiling fell in on you and crushed you because there WILL be consequences if you are found…and you aren't going to like them. You will be separated and confined to separate cells until a suitable punishment is discovered for each of you…and you will each watch each other's demise, _unless _I find an even more suitable and torturous punishment for the both of you and you know I will…" He chuckled.

Through the course of the message, Platyborg slipped his hand into Doof's and the scientist squeezed back.

"As for the rest of the city, I have no need for any of you useless people. You can either stay inside or be destroyed, those are your choices. While I currently speak, robots are being released into the city to keep everything in line…and to search for two fugitives that you all might know."

Two pictures of each of them showed on the screen and Rodney's voice continued.

"If either are found they are to be shot down immediately _unless_…" Rodney continued "The latter begs for the other's life…then in that case the latter- whichever one they may be- will be shot."

Doofenshmirtz scoffed at that part and it made Platyborg scared. If that was the case then the cyborg would beg for the dictator's life, no doubt about it…but would Doofenshmirtz beg for _his_? Then Doof would be killed...No. Platyborg decided then and there that if there was ever a chance where he could save the dictator's (_former _dictator's) life from Rodney then he wouldn't hesitate to take it, even if it meant giving his own life in order to do it.

The transmission finally ended with Roddenstein wishing everyone luck and snickering a 'you'll need it' before the screen went completely blank. They stared at the small monitor for a moment more before Doofenshmirtz struggled to his feet, almost falling if the cyborg hadn't caught him in time.

"We have to barricade the building." The man practically muttered and pried at a floor board until it snapped up, almost knocking the scientist off his feet. Platyborg was about to catch him but Doofenshmirtz caught himself.

Platyborg was worried and only stared as he watched the man rip up floor boards and start nailing them to the windows. He was scared for Doof's well-being, the cut on his back was _deep _and he should be resting or at the least staying off his feet but when he saw the urgency and determination in the man's one eye he knew he had no choice but to help the scientist out before he hurt himself any further. It was the only thing he could do now. So without a word, the cyborg began ripping up floor boards and handing them to Doofenshmirtz. He held them in place as the _former_ semi-dictator nailed them into place and that's how they spent the rest of the day, barricading doors and windows; neither of them uttering a word to each other. They didn't need to talk to each other anyways, just looking into each other's eye they could tell what the other wanted. They were together in this…but not for long.

_Three Months Later._

"Platyborg, it's time to get up." Alt. Doof knocked on the door, when there was no response he tried again "Platyborg! Get up you lazy trash heap!"

There was no answer, not even the slightest accusation of him being a slave driver or anything. Doofenshmirtz began to get very worried and he narrowed his eye "Platyborg, this isn't funny. Open the door!" Alt. Doof pulled on the knob but it was locked completely, he took a step back and kicked in the door.

"Platyborg?" He looked in the bed but it was empty and the gray sheets were hanging off the edge of the bed. That was strange; the cyborg was never up this early.

Doofenshmirtz opened the door to the bathroom, it was also empty…and a mess. He'd make Platyborg clean it later,_ that is_ once he found the little-

The open window caught his attention and he ran to it. He looked out at the abandoned and run down streets of what was once Danville. The former dictator's eye widened and he could feel the start of tears forming.

_No._

He began frantically searching the room, throwing things that he immediately deemed as useless. When there was no sign of the little pest he ran and called throughout the building.

"Platyborg!"

Doofenshmirtz searched every inch of the building, every room and every place where the cyborg could possibly squeeze himself into. Soon there was nowhere else to check and the man was curled up against the wall with his face in his hands. Platyborg couldn't be gone, not now with all the events that had happened in the past two months they've gone into hiding. No, he _wasn't _that stupid. Platyborg wouldn't just leave the building like that with everything that's happened and _knowing _that he was strictly instructed to never do just that. He was told _never _to leave the building under any circumstances. Platyborg wouldn't just…oh god…Platyborg WAS that stupid.

The scientist groaned and punched the wall in frustration. Where would he go? He had to have gone somewhere; the cyborg wouldn't have left without a reason. He must have been going somewhere but _where_?

His family! Those two stupid boys and that banshee screaming girl, that had to be it! That yellow house and DEI were the only two places Platyborg knew.

Doofenshmirtz got up and ran to get his car keys, it was suicide but he had to get the cyborg before he was captured. That is if he wasn't captured already…No. He couldn't think like that now, Platyborg was okay. He had to be! All they had was each other now and Platyborg wouldn't just put that in jeopardy.

The man pulled the wooden boards from off the door and typed in the passcode into the electronic lock. It beeped and the small round light turned from red to green, he pried the metal door open and- for the first time in three months- stepped outside.

He managed to get to his car without being spotted and shot down by robots. Doofenshmirtz stepped on the gas and sped away just as he was spotted by a group of robots. He knew the robots would end up chasing him; there really wasn't any way around that. They were everywhere and there was absolutely no way to go anywhere unnoticed. Trying to lose them would be fruitless, they were around every corner. Soon dozens of robots were chasing after him, sounding police sirens and demanding him to slow down or they will use force. He was almost there and if he could manage to get over the bridge he'd be home-free…he hoped. Doofenshmirtz pressed down harder on the gas and drove straight for the bridge. A robot tried to block his way with a stop sign but he of course didn't stop for it, he simply went faster and went over the small bridge. He was only two blocks away from the house now and there were no robots in sight.

Alt. Doof grinned in triumph, Rodney was such a-

His eye widened and he muttered a profanity when he saw two robots place a row of spikes in the way of his car. He couldn't stop or swerve to avoid them, there wasn't any time. With four loud pops his tires popped, but this didn't stop him from driving. He kept his foot on the pedal, even after three robots seemingly threw themselves in front of the car. Doofenshmirtz turned the wheel and swerved to avoid them; he succeeded but hit another robot instead.

The car broke flipped screeched and flipped over repeatedly until it finally skidded to a stop on the side of the road.

Doof opened his eye to see that the world was upside down, well the car was anyway. He unlatched his seatbelt and fell to the roof of the overturned car. Everything ached and he couldn't move. He laid there, in pain and worried. Doofenshmirtz wasn't worried about his health after crashing or what Rodney or the robots would do to him; he wasn't worried about what would happen to him now at all.

No, he was worried about Platyborg; and he continued to worry about Platyborg up until the car door was ripped off and even after he lost consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Whoaaaaaaa, what is happening? Haha. So what do YOU guys think? I really wanna hear your feedback on this one. This was quite a doozy if I do say so myself.**

**NattyMc is out, PEACE!**

**(Man, it feels good to say that.)**


	3. Gone

** Note: A lot has happened indeed, so what do you guys think will/should happen next? I need some feedback cuz I'm dying over here. We're kind of going back and forth here so you have to pay attention to what happened first and next and etc. **

* * *

In One Dimension:

_The 3 Months While in Hiding._

"Platyborg! Platyborg where are you?" Alt. Doof ran around the building frantically searching for the lost cyborg. It was only a month after they had gone into hiding and he couldn't find Platyborg anywhere.

What if Rodney had taken him in the middle of the night? What if the robots got him? What if he was hurt? Who would help him?

So many what if's ran through the man's mind and he couldn't take it anymore. He broke down crying against the wall.

"Doof?" Platyborg opened the cupboard and crawled out "Why're you crying?"

"Platyborg! Do you know how worried I was? I thought I lost you! Don't ever do that again, do you understand? Don't do it!"

"I just wanted to play with you…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset…"

"It's okay just- just don't ever hide from me like that again alright?"

Platyborg nodded.

"Hey you know I care about you right?" The scientist held the cyborg's chin in his hands "And I'd do anything to keep you safe. If anything ever happened to you I-…I don't know what I'd do…and I-" He was silenced when the cyborg hugged him, and he hugged back until they both fell asleep. They stayed like that the entire night.

* * *

_Present._

Candace had no doubt in the world that Doofenshmirtz and Platyborg were dead. There was no way Rodney would keep them alive, he hated them too much. She had to admit that she mourned for their loss. Platyborg was her pet and Doofenshmirtz…well…he let her borrow five bucks once to pay back that Normbot.

When the first announcement aired on the broadcast, she watched from the Resistance Headquarters underground. The explosions hadn't hit their house all that bad. The house had crumbled a bit but it was still standing thankfully. The house was only damaged by the ground violently shaking, almost like an earthquake. There wasn't too much damage; the only loss was that the underground tunnels leading to DEI collapsed. So she had absolutely no way of going to check in on them that they had survived or hadn't been captured yet and she couldn't drive downtown or anything because of all the robots. She could only hope that they were ok for the time being and soon she had given up that hope. There was no way they could possibly be alive. She had discovered from another broadcast that the entire extension to the building had completely collapsed. That was the only place those two stayed, they barely even used the original part of the building. Doofenshmirtz' office was at the very top, if they were both in there or if Platyborg was a few floors down in his room then there was no way that either of them could have gotten out in time.

Her family was okay and she continued to focus on keeping them safe. Her focus was completely pushed aside however when she got a call from the 1st Dimension.

Phineas-1 put a finger in his ear and pressed the phone closer to the other one as he struggled to hear what Candace-2 had to say. There was so much static and noise in the background and it didn't help that Dr. D was eavesdropping over his shoulder.

"What is she saying?" Doofenshmirtz-1 asked the boy.

Phineas held his hand up to silence him and the doctor rolled his eyes. The red headed boys' features fell with every word his other dimension sister said "Oh…oh my gosh. How-" He stopped to listen to her continue "That's terrible, I'm so sorry…Is there anything we can do to help?"

Doof-1, Candace-1, Perry-1 and Ferb-1 listened to the one-sided conversation in the 1st Dimension Flynn-Fletcher living room. They could tell that something bad had happened, they were just waiting for Phineas to tell them what. Finally Phineas said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"What happened?" 1Doofenshmirtz asked the second he hung up.

"She said that Rodney took over in their dimension 3 months ago."

"But that can't be right, the other me wouldn't allow that. He's _very _possessive over the Tri State Area, it's his anyways. I should know, he rubs it in my face every time I see him." Doof narrowed his eyes "And the fact that he has a cyborg and I don't…"

"That's just it, she said that Rodney killed them too."

No one could believe what they were hearing.

"So…the other me and Platyborg they're- they're…dead?"

Phineas slowly nodded. There was a moment of silence as everyone mourned for the two lost souls.

"And if that isn't enough." Phineas continued "She said that there's nothing we can do this time. The fight is over, it's all lost. There wasn't even a fighting chance." The boy looked down sadly at the floor.

Candace came up and hugged her brother. Phineas started quietly sobbing and Ferb patted his step brother's back.

Doof stood off to the side in a mix of his own thoughts. The other him was dead…he honestly didn't know how to feel about that. Of course he wasn't happy about it, but he wasn't sad either…maybe a little shocked. Oh who was he kidding? The scientist started sobbing so Phineas went over to comfort him and pulled him into an awkward hug. When the crying only got louder, Candace and Ferb joined in the awkward group hug.

Perry raised an eyebrow at the entire thing. He was in his house watching his owners and his nemesis and his owner's sister comfort each other in a group hug after finding out that his other dimension nemesis and himself have perished due to another man's quest to take over the Tri State Area.

…

He really needed to rethink his life.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz slowly opened his eye; everything was blurry and sounds from the crash still echoed in his ears. Those same feelings of pain and worry still fresh in his mind. He tried to get up only to find that he was restrained and he couldn't move without an immense amount of pain in his abdomen. He gave up and let his head fall back on the pillow. After a while his vision cleared up and he slowly looked around at his surroundings. He was in a white room, everything in here was white. He looked down at himself and visibly shuddered in revulsion. He was wearing white. He hated the color white. There were two reasons that he hated that color, one was that he was used to wearing black now and any light color on him seemed very unfitting. The second one was that white hurt his eye when he looked at it. Now, this was the last eye he had and he intended to keep it longer than he had his other one.

Alt. Doof had to shut his eye frequently to stop the burning and edging pain. When he opened his eye again he looked down at himself and immediately regretted it because the clothes he was wearing were even whiter than the rest of the room. He ignored the nagging pain in his eye and looked at his wrists. He was in a hospital bed and both of his wrists were restrained by two separate pairs of handcuffs on either side of the bed, attached to the metal bars on the sides designed to stop the patient from falling out.

He wasn't in a hospital; that much he could tell, although he did have an IV in his arm. The walls were bare of any spirit lifting posters and everything was just a plain white. There were no windows and there was a light directly above him, shining into his already hurting eye. He laid there for a while lost in his own thoughts and questions and trying to remember exactly what happened before he ended up here. It all came crashing back to him from the moment he found out Platyborg was gone to the second he crashed.

There was the sound of a code being typed in before the electronic door slid aside and someone stepped through. That someone of course was Rodney.

"Glad to see you're finally awake Doofenshmirtz, how did you sleep?"

Doofenshmirtz didn't give him the satisfaction of giving him an answer. Roddenstein narrowed his eyes and punched the other man in the stomach.

"Ah!" Alt. Doof breathed heavily, trying desperately to ignore the pain in his already broken ribs "…Where's" He closed his eye and continued "…Platyborg?"

Rodney pulled out a needle and jabbed it into the one eyed man's arm, hard. He injected whatever liquid that was inside it into his bloodstream and slammed his arm back down against the metal bed sides.

"_Your little creation isn't around anymore…he's dead."_

"No…"

"There's nothing left for you, that cyborg was all you had. You have nothing now…"

Alt. Doof strained to keep his eye open as the cold truth of what Roddenstein was saying to him sunk in.

"You also have no more reason to live, but I won't kill you. That would be too easy…" Rodney tightened the handcuffs painfully around his wrists "You are going to suffer while you're here…not that you'll ever be leaving." He finished off with a chuckle "You are going to live knowing that that little cyborg is dead…and it's your entire fault. Enjoy your stay…"

Doofenshmirtz couldn't fight to keep his eye open any longer and he didn't have any more reason to try. Platyborg was dead…and it was all his fault. He heard the footsteps walk away and the door automatically shut and lock behind them.

The pain he was feeling numbed as everything went dark once more, but the pain of losing Platyborg would never go away. It was a permanent sting that would forever eat away at his heart. His best friend and the only one he cared about on this entire earth was gone forever and his daughter was either gone as well or safe for the time being. He would never know for sure and he wouldn't know anything else until exactly 1 month later.

* * *

**A/N: What do u guys think should be the summary? I got nothin. **


	4. Soluble Solution

**Authors Note: Okay just to get you guys filled in and into a complete understanding of what's going on here, I'll explain.**

**Yes, Rodney took over and we are going back and forth in time frames from the 3 months that Alt. Doof and Platyborg spent in hiding together and the 9 months that they were captured and separated. Yes this story is representing a whole year…I don't know WHY. My brain just happened to LIKE that idea, he's in charge and I just type it. The big boss man's tryna crush my spirit…got these chains on me mister hear my song…don't say imagination is morally wrong. No they won't let us dance or bang that gong cuz they say imagination is morally wrooooooong.**

…

**Don't Ask, the brain started it. Not me.**

* * *

In One Dimension:

_(_**A/N: 3 months means the time that they were in hiding, not 3 months ago.)**

_3 Months._

"_So if you give yourself in I promise I won't hurt your one eyed friend…"_

Platyborg listened to the broadcast on the RoddenChannel. He'd been listening to the same message for an hour. The message replayed and he focused on the words, desperately trying to make sense of them and of his thoughts and feelings. Then he tried to connect the two but he kept getting the same resolution. This repeated for a while until Alt. Doof walked into the room.

"Hey Platyborg."

The cyborg turned to the doctor and tears started to form in his one organic eye.

"Platyborg, what's wrong?" Doofenshmirtz kneeled down and turned his head when his creation pointed shakily at the TV screen. His eye widened and then it narrowed "It figures, he couldn't find us himself so he wants us to come to him. There's just one flaw in his plan, we aren't dumb enough to- Platyborg? What are you doing?"

Platyborg turned his hand to a blaster and shot it at the boarded up window. He prepared to fly out.

"NO! Platyborg don't do this. He doesn't know where we are and neither of us are in danger. I'm fine, Platyborg I'm fine. Look at me, I wasn't in any danger before that broadcast and I'm surely not in any danger now. Can't you see? He's trying to scare us into coming out of hiding. He knows we're not dead and he's trying to lure us out by playing the reassured safety card. He's promising each of us the other's safety in return for capture and since he gave us both those choices, are either of us really safe?"

The cyborg seemed to consider this "If one of us had to-"

"If it ever came down to that then _I _would be the one to go. Now, get down from there before the robots see you and kill us both!"

Platyborg smiled and leaped down from the window.

"Good." Alt. Doof smiled back then scowled "Now help me find some more boards to cover up that gaping hole."

* * *

_Present._

After hanging up the phone with her 1st Dimension Family, Candace sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Of course the RoddenChannel was on like it always was. She turned it back off and then a vision flashed through her mind, it was faded and it was just between being able to be seen and border line invisible. It was of Platyborg and Doofenshmirtz running through a building, things were collapsing around them and they jumped; just making it as the top part of the building collapsed.

She threw the remote down and stormed out of the house. Soon she was underground in the tunnels; she found the old mine carts. They were blocked and buried by rocks and dirt and rubble. She began digging her way through everything, she used her staff to push and knock rocks out of the way.

* * *

He didn't know how long he stayed in his white prison, eventually he lost track of the days…and months. He didn't truly know how long he spent there until he was finally freed. 9 months. He spent a grand total of 9 months locked in that room, but let's not get ahead of ourselves here. We're only at the beginning of the nine month total, I'd tell you exactly where in the nine months we are but I'm going to let you suffer like Doofenshmirtz and let you go on not knowing.

There was no way of knowing how many nights passed because there were no windows and the only light was from the bright lights shining down on him from the ceiling.

Doofenshmirtz lied there for what felt like forever, days and weeks passed. Maybe even months, he was alone. Food was brought in daily and he'd stare at the wall next to his bed. After that he'd go back to sleep most of the time or just be awake staring at the white ceiling and thinking. He'd think about Platyborg and then he was filled with all sorts of regret. That's how he spent the undetermined amount of time. Sleep. Eat. Stare. Sleep. Stare. Think. Platyborg. Regret. Repeat. Sleep. Eat. Stare. Sleep. Stare. Think. Platyborg. Regret. Repeat. Sleep. Eat. Stare. Sleep. Stare. Think. Platyborg. Regret. Repeat. Sleep. Eat. Stare. Sleep. Stare. Think. Platyborg. Regret. Repeat. Sleep. Eat. Stare. Sleep. Stare. Think. Platyborg. Regret. Repeat. Sleep. Eat. Stare. Sleep. Stare. Think. Platyborg. Regret. Repeat. Sleep. Eat. Stare. Sleep. Stare. Think. Platyborg. Regret. Repeat. Sleep. Eat. Stare. Sleep. Stare. Think. Platyborg. Regret. Repeat. Sleep. Eat. Stare. Sleep. Stare. Think. Platyborg. Regret. Repeat. Sleep. Eat. Stare. Sleep. Stare. Think. Platyborg. Regret. Repeat.

This cycle continued on and on until one day...the cycle changed.

He opened his eye to the sound of the door opening and a blond man probably in his early twenties walked in with a tray. This happened every day and was simply part of the cycle but Alt. Doof noticed something different. He wasn't restrained to his bed like he normally was. The younger male turned to leave after putting down the tray but was immediately stopped.

"Hey, why aren't I attached to my bed anymore?"

It may have been stupid to ask but he didn't really care, it was a change and he was completely unfamiliar with it.

"Dr. Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein's orders."

Doofenshmirtz didn't reply and let the man walk out, he didn't even reply to the use of Rodney's full name. Annoying as it was, he wondered how long it took him to teach all of his employees to memorize that and how frustrated Rodney must have been trying to teach them. He laughed inwardly at that last part.

Normally he'd eat whatever they brought him, the dish varied from day to day. The food wasn't bad and meant to torture him so it was ok, but this time was different. He was _free_, well sort of. He wasn't restrained to his bed anymore and he was going to take advantage of this. Somehow someone managed to unlatch him while he was sleeping which should have been impossible because he ALWAYS woke up when the door opened. Rodney was most likely well aware of that and probably had him drugged or something. Not with poison but with some type of sedative maybe. It didn't matter; he'd gladly accept death if it were to knock on his door, or however that saying goes. Alt. Doof really couldn't remember.

The former dictator moved his legs so that they were dangling off the edge and he brought them down to touch the floor. His ribs didn't hurt as much as they used to, the area was a little sore and the simple action of turning gave him little to unbearable pain. He took a deep breath and pushed himself up only to fall on his face. He groaned and pushed himself up to a sitting position. Maybe he should have seen if he could have supported his own body weight first, he hadn't walked let alone been on his feet for a very long undetermined amount of time. He needed to teach himself how to walk again, he needed to take it step by step until he finally got it.

Doofenshmirtz propped himself up on the bed and took a single step. So far so good, he took another. He smiled and took another one, he was determined at this point and let go of the bed. The action made his legs wobble and landed him on the floor. Great.

He got back up and tried again.

* * *

The young blond man walked down the hall after his boss until they reached a room. He didn't fully understand why Dr. Roddenstein kept the old dictator locked in here. Yes he knew who Doofenshmirtz was, how could he not? The man was ruler for about 5 years! Now they were stuck in another sunless dictatorship but this time was different, this time he managed to get on the dictators good side and in return he got a reassurance of safety for his family. At least he _hoped_ Dictator Roddenstein wouldn't change his mind about the deal. He didn't approve of the man's ways and he also didn't think Rodney was punishing Doofenshmirtz for his past crimes against humanity; it seemed like more of a…_personal _matter.

The new dictator typed in the passcode.

_30305_

They entered and apparently caught the one eyed man by surprise because the second they walked in he was on the floor against the wall, rubbing his head where he supposedly hit it. He was obviously just trying to walk and was a little startled by their entrance; the blond was able to figure that out from putting two and two together.

"What were you just doing?"

Rodney didn't seem too happy. Doofenshmirtz just glared back at him and answered.

"Trying to walk, I forgot how from being ATTACHED to my bed for so long!"

"Watch it Doofenshmirtz! I still have-" Rodney stopped midsentence "Nothing." He muttered and stormed out the door.

Doofenshmirtz muttered something like 'psychopath' and the young man turned to leave, the older male stopped him.

"Wait!"

The blond turned around to face him.

"What was Rodney about to say? What does he _have_?"

"I'm not allowed to disclose that information."

"I see…"

The younger male began to turn but was slammed up against the wall with a fork to his neck, Doofenshmirtz chuckled.

"You guys must be idiots. I'm a genius, I could find a million different functions for a stainless steel fork and I have to say that _this _has got to be the _least _dangerous one. Now _tell me_. What's Roddenstein hiding?"

"N-nothing-!"

"_You're lying_."

The blond felt the tips of the fork dig harder into his neck and he could tell from his eye that Doofenshmirtz was serious so he blurted out, trying to give as little information as he could "H-he programmed something- That's all I know!"

"You know what he programmed. What is it?"

"I don't-" He felt the fork press harder, this time piercing his skin "A cyborg! He programmed a cyborg!"

"A cyborg…" Alt. Doof repeated then narrowed his eye "What's the name of this _cyborg_?"

"I don't remember its name really-" The blond was on the borderline of peeing his pants "B-But it has an orange beak and teal fur a-and an orange beaver tail!"

"That's impossible; Rodney made me watch the video of the execution. You turned on the TV yourself, explain!"

"It was an old video-! T-Taken years ago! The cyborg's alive!"

That was all Doofenshmirtz needed to hear, he dropped the boy to the ground. The younger male tried to calm his frantically beating heart in the silence that followed; he nearly jumped when he heard the former dictator mutter a simple command. He didn't even hear him, it was that soft. The blond shakily found his voice and stuttered.

"W-what?"

"_What's _the _passcode?_" The older males tone promised death if the order wasn't complied.

"30305."

Alt. Doof seemed to stiffen at the number and he worked his jaw for a moment, and then went for the door. He entered the code and the door slid open, he disappeared when it closed and you could hear the sound of the codes being typed in on the other side. The door locked and the footsteps tapped down the hallway. The Indentured Executive Assistant started frantically typing on his watch, Rodney's voice responded angrily.

"What is it intern? I'm busy!"

"Sir, we have a situation…"

…

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Authors Note: Yes, so I hope the whole going back in time then going forward thing isn't too difficult. I simplified it the best way I could, I went back and changed the timings a bit so if you wanna go back and check back for reference or whatever or take notes and try to work out the times. But I doubt any of you are THAT devoted to this story to do that xD I'd say this story if SORT OF centered around Alt. Doof but then again…**

**Remember!**

**3 Months= The 3 Months that they were in hiding.**

**Present= The present time in the story (whichever time that may be) and not a flashback.**

**NattyMc is out, PEACE!**


	5. Bizarre Backstory

**Authors Note: Remember when I said that this was just the beginning of the 9 months? Yeah, sorry to get all you guy's hopes up. I really am. And I am not shipping pairings here…it's complicated. You may or may not like where this is headed, I guess this is all leading up to a giant backstory of sorts. **

* * *

In One Dimension:

_3 Months._

They didn't know how the robots were drawn to the building. Ok maybe they did, but they didn't mean to be that loud in their argument! They just got mad at each other and had to let out some overly worked up steam. Alt. Doof was stressed trying to keep the both of them hidden and Platyborg was stressed because he was bored and Doof wouldn't let him do anything fun, but that wasn't the actual reason the cyborg was stressed. He was stressed because Rodney sent him a message and he didn't know what to do. The message said that in 1 month he was to turn himself in or Doofenshmirtz would be killed. Rodney knew where they were and was just watching…and waiting.

Now they were hiding in a closet being as silent as they possibly could. Platyborg was truly sorry, he didn't mean to raise his voice and draw the robots to their hiding place and now if they were found they would certainly be destroyed on the spot and the last words to the scientist that was holding him close would be 'I hate you'…

"The answer is NO Platyborg!"

"You never let me do anything I want to do!"

"Look I'm just trying to protect us from-"

"I don't need you to protect me from anything!"

"Platyborg-"

"No!"

Doofenshmirtz suddenly became aware of how loud they were being from the sound of the robots hovering coming closer, his eye widened and he tried to calm the cyborg down "Shhh! Platyborg you have to keep it down or else-"

"I'm not listening to you anymore! Why can't you let me do something?! We're both going to die here!"

"No, we're not. Platyborg, you have to be quieter-" The hovering was just outside the building now, waiting…

"No! I HATE YOU!"

Alt. Doof's features fell and at that exact second the robots busted through the wall and the next the scientist was pulling the cyborg through the building. They turned a corner and Platyborg was pulled into a closet with a hand clamped over his beak. The cyborg didn't dare try to pull the hand away, he knew he had said enough. He began to quietly sob, Doofenshmirtz noticed this and turned him around to hold him.

The humming of the robots stopped directly in front of the door of the tiny space they were hiding in. Alt. Doof rubbed the cyborgs back and held him tightly, refusing to let go. Both their breath's intake when the humming didn't pass them, instead it just stood there. In that second they prepared for the worst and they both just about cried from relief when the humming went away from the door and down the hallway, but it wasn't over. The robots were still roaming about the building and they had to stay hidden and silent. After making sure that there were no robots in the hallway they slid themselves to a sitting position in the coat closet, they were going to be there for a while.

"I don't hate you…" Platyborg said so quietly it was barely audible but Doofenshmirtz heard him crystal clear.

"I know you don't."

"You do?"

"Of course, do you know how many times Vanessa said those same three words to me? It's nothing new, I can tell you that."

"How many times has she said it?"

There was a short pause and Alt. Doof narrowed his eye "Enough. She's said it enough, but she's a teenager. They always say that to their parents and it's expected."

"Why do they say that? Don't they love their parents?"

"Of course they do and their parents love them back but what the teenagers don't understand is that their parents are just trying to protect them because they love them. So sometimes we have to say no, to keep them safe."

"And you're just trying to keep me safe?"

"That's right."

"But you're not my parent."

"No…I'm not."

"Then why're you trying to protect me? Why aren't you protecting Vanessa right now?"

"Because Vanessa's not here right now and if she was here I'd be trying to protect her right now, the same I am with you. But she has another parent to protect her; Charlene's keeping her safe right now just like I'm keeping you safe."

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you keeping me safe? Don't you want to go help Charlene keep Vanessa safe?"

"Of course I do."

"Oh…" Platyborg looked down.

"But I want to keep you safe too, if I had the chance to go see them I'd take you with me that way we could both keep you and Vanessa safe."

"Do you love Vanessa?"

"Of course."

"Do you love me?"

"What?" Doofenshmirtz was a little taken back by the sudden question; well I guess it wasn't that sudden but DEFINETLY unexpected.

"Do you love me?" The cyborg repeated, clear as day and now looking a little uncertain.

"Well…yes I guess you could say that. I love having you around and-"

"Do you love Charlene?"

"I used to…" Why was the cyborg asking so many love related questions? Next he'll be asking if he loved his brother or parents or other people that he despised.

"How come you don't love her anymore? Did she do something wrong?"

"Well…yeah. She did do something wrong and that something is the reason why I don't love her anymore-"

"What did she do?"

"Platyborg I don't think we should be talking about-"

"Would you still love me even if I did something wrong?"

"Uh well…define wrong."

"Like…if I did something reckless but what if that something had some good behind it?"

"You completely lost me."

Platyborg sighed and tried to find better words "What if…I wanted to protect someone, like with Vanessa but what if I had to do something really dangerous in order to do it?"

"Well…it depends how much you care about this person. Do you care about them a lot?"

"Yes…" The cyborg nodded "I care about them very much."

"Well if you really care about them you'd do all that you can to protect them and keep them safe, no matter how reckless…or dangerous." Doofenshmirtz reassured, still thinking that they were talking about him keeping Platyborg safe.

"Ok, that makes sense. Thanks." Platyborg smiled.

"It's no problem."

"Do you think the robots are gone now?"

"I'll have to go out and check…Stay here."

"No!"

Alt. Doof raised an eyebrow and looked down at him.

The cyborg tried not to meet his gaze "We can stay in here tonight just to be safe, and then we could both check in the morning."

"Okaaaay…if that's what you want."

"Yes, it is. I'm sure of it."

They lied down in the bottom of the closet on a pile of clothes.

"Goodnight…"

"Goodnight Platyborg…"

…

"Charlene's hot..."

"PLATYBORG!"

* * *

_Present._

Doofenshmirtz walked down the white hallways. Platyborg was alive but he had to see it for himself. He was in Rodney's building this entire time and he knew each turn by heart, it was one of the plusses from working with Rodney years ago.

_30305_

_3-3-05_

_March 3, 2005._

He narrowed his eye at the memory; that was what this was all about. It was what everything was always about. It was always about Platyborg.

Alt. Doof peered around the corner and his eye softened. Platyborg saluted Rodney and then walked away, the new dictator smirked. Doof remembered when Platyborg would smile and salute _him _like that. Now that normal smiling face and normally happy and gleaming eye was now soulless and angry. Before he could think anymore a swift punch in the jaw made him fall backwards onto the floor, he looked up at the glaring cyborg.

"Platyborg…" Doofenshmirtz whispered and was answered by Rodney.

"You know you've been a very rude guest Doofenshmirtz. You didn't eat your food and then you go around threatening the lives of others with utensils, and then you go breaking out of your room…we're going to have to do something about this inexcusable behavior of yours and I think I know just the punishment."

Platyborg aimed his blaster at the one eyed man's chest.

"Do whatever you want to me Rodney; just leave Platyborg out of this!"

"How can I leave him out of it when he is what this is all about it?"

"Everything's was always about Platyborg with you. It was always Platyborg this and Platyborg that! Obsessive much?"

"Not in the least. That cyborg was mine to begin with."

"He was _ours_." Alt. Doof glared up at him. "You were abusing your authority and you know it. You didn't deserve him and he darn well didn't deserve to be calling you his master. I did what was best for him and that was taking him _away _from _you_. He needed a caretaker, not a slave driver _and _a caretaker. We both know which one you were."

"It doesn't matter, I have the cyborg now and you don't."

"You're a child! An immature child! You're treating him like a toy that someone stole from you years ago and you've just stole it back from them! That's all he is to you! A toy to be played with and assembled properly if not at all, nothing more! You don't even care about him the way I do!" Alt. Doof's voice broke on the last part, he was now crying with anger and disbelief at everything.

"The cyborg was created to follow orders; you became too attached and let your feelings get in the way of our goal we once had. You threw away everything we worked for."

"His name's Platyborg! And I didn't throw away anything, I got so much more than that! You'll never understand what it feels like to have something look up to you and be proud to do it! The only reason he's doing what you say is because you programmed him to! I didn't need programming, what kind of dictator _are you_?"

Dr. Roddenstein glared down coldly at his former partner and ordered a simple command "Shoot him."

Which Platyborg proudly complied, he fired a blast straight at the one eyed man's chest. The man screamed out in pain and then everything went silent as his master praised his job well done.

…

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: My dad cancelled on me for the amusement park soooo i'll probably update something tomorrow. I'll give you some time to put these clues I have given you together. **

**(I was _really_ looking forward to being tossed around like a rag doll on a bunch of mechanical death traps.)**

**NattyMc is out, PEACE! **


	6. Obliviously and Obviously Wrong

**Authors Note: Things get worse before they get better, right? *cheesy smile* Ok things aren't looking too good right now…but there's always hope right? Oh who am I kidding? The entire world is hopeless…**

**Tralfaz..**

**Which reminds me! Check out 'Across the Psychotic Dimension' by Galaxina-the-Seedrian. It's very funny and even randomer than things I have made...and i didnt even think that was possible...i need to step up my game.**

* * *

In One Dimension:

_Present._

"But mom!" Vanessa pleaded "Dad took over the Tri State Area more than 5 years ago and now his old colleague is dictator and he and his cyborg are in trouble!"

"Vanessa, don't be ridiculous." Her mother told her "Your father's not an evil dictator."

"Well not anymore! He was taken down by his counterpart from the other dimension and Platyborg's counterpart! He's still evil though…I think…" She trailed off.

"Platyborg? You mean his pet platypus you keep telling me about? I will never understand why he chose that name for it."

"He chose that name because Platyborg's not just an ordinary platypus, he's a cybernetic platypus. He's a Platyborg!"

"He's just a little platypus; they don't do much you know." Charlene took a sip out of her mug.

"But he actually does a lot! He has blasters and a mace for a hand and he flies and-! Wow do I sound as crazy as I think I do?"

"Very crazy dear." Her mother patted her cheek and walk out of the living room.

"I should have known it was useless…" Vanessa said to herself and glanced out the window at the ruins of the town.

The bombs didn't have any effect on her house at all, she actually hoped they would because then her mom would actually believe her. Her mom had to be one of the most oblivious people out there. She wasn't oblivious to what her daughter was doing or of a crush but she was majorly oblivious to the world around her. I mean seriously, if your ex-husband takes over your town you think she'd be the first to know but no. Her father was out there in trouble somewhere and her mother didn't believe her about a thing. Vanessa bit her lip and continued to look out the window. She had to do something; she couldn't just sit around and do nothing. Platyborg was out there too…

She made up her mind and grabbed her mom's car keys from the wooden key tree. She walked out the door without looking back, it was now or never.

* * *

Of course he didn't die, the blast hurt but it wasn't lethal. He woke up in that same bed again in that blinding white room. His wrists were restrained by handcuffs, even tighter than they ever were before and he couldn't move his legs. Doofenshmirtz looked down to see that his legs were also restrained by handcuffs, while doing this he found that his neck was also restrained by something circular and gray. Almost like a collar but it was entirely made of metal. He could barely crane his neck to see who had just entered the room.

"You're awake yet again I see…" Rodney's voice filled the room and Alt. Doof started to really miss the silence but he still retorted.

"Yeah well I can't see much of anything right now so-" His head was forced around to look in the other direction. His eye met that of a glaring cyborg that pulled his hand away.

"There, is that better?" The _new _dictator asked him, when Doofenshmirtz just rolled his eye as a response he continued on "Eye rolling is very rude, you know. I told you we were going to have to do something about this behavior of yours…"

Before Alt. Doof could give a sarcastic answer, a burst of electricity jolted through him and continued for a few long seconds. He didn't cry out in pain, he sucked it in; determined to not let his captor hear him scream. Finally Roddenstein lifted his finger from the red button on the small remote control. "As for my indentured executive assistant-

"Let's save us all time and just call him a slave-AH!" The electricity started again and lasted even longer this time.

"We're really going to have to train you out of that bad habit of _interrupting _people when they're talking." He lifted his finger and continued "As I was saying, my _indentured executive assistant _won't be able to take care of you anymore because of that little stunt you pulled last night…"

Doofenshmirtz was about to scoff but thought better of it and didn't and let Rodney continue. So it was morning then, at least now he had some idea of what the time was.

"He is absolutely startled to come back to work for me, so Cyborg has been promoted to Indentured Executive Assistant. And you know what that means don't you?"

_It figures he wouldn't call Platyborg by his given name. He always hated it…_

The bald man scowled at the silence that followed and slammed his finger against the button "Answer the question! Do we need to teach you to answer as well?!"

Alt. Doof's body jerked at the sudden shock and when it stopped he pleaded "I thought you wanted me to stay silent!"

"I want you to act accordingly, to answer a question when one is asked and speak only when you are spoken to. _Since_ Cyborg is my new Indentured Executive Assistant, _he _will be taking care of you and helping to teach you manners." He handed Platyborg the remote and began to walk out of the room "Good Day to you both…and don't worry Doofenshmirtz, those burns on your chest _should _heal properly..." He laughed and slammed the door.

Cyborg saluted his master and returned to glaring at the strange one eyed man. Why was he staring at him like that? It was like he expected something of him, but why would he do something for him? He was a criminal, at least that's what his master had told him and Dictator Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein was never wrong and wouldn't lie to him…would he? And why on earth was this man smiling at him?

Doofenshmirtz stared at the cyborg, happy to see him. He was so happy that he couldn't help let loose a smile. He looked at Platyborg's shocked expression and started laughing, he laughed even harder when the cyborg stared at him like he was insane.

Cyborg stared at the man like he was insane. Why was he laughing at him like that? It was making him angry; he found that he didn't like to be laughed at. It was also increasingly rude…wait. He smiled evilly and pressed the little red button on the remote. The laughing instantly turned into screams of pain and he smirked as the man cursed at him. Torturing this criminal was going to be _VERY _fun. He felt in charge and powerful and feared…it was empowering but why did these feelings feel so foreign…and wrong to him?

Wasn't this right?

…

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I couldn't think of a flashback and I couldn't get past 1,000 words…that might be a sign that writer's block shall soon take its toll…let's see how this goes. Maybe one of u can give me a suggestion for something that happened while they were in hiding. You've read the flash backs that I typed, try not to make it random…please. xD**

**NattyMc is out, PEACE!**


	7. Goodbye

**Authors Note: I think I poured my entire heart and soul into this chapter.**

…

**No words.**

* * *

In One Dimension:

_3 Months._

"I'm sorry…I'm doing this because I love you…" The cyborg raised the bat high above his head and brought it down hard on the sleeping Alt. Doof's head. Platyborg put the wooden bat down on the floor, satisfied. That should knock him out long enough for him to say goodbye.

"Maybe…Rodney will just lock me up or something…maybe…" His lip quivered and he quickly changed the subject "I'm going to miss you…please don't come looking for me. I wish I could tell you this while you were conscious but you'd never let me do this if you knew. He said…if I didn't do what he wants then he'd kill you. I don't know what to do; I don't want you to die. I don't have a choice; I have to give myself to him." Platyborg took a deep breath "You told me that if you care about someone a lot then you'd do anything to protect them…no matter how reckless or dangerous it is. I'm willing to give my life for yours….I know you said that if it ever came down to this then you'd go but I can't let it come down to that. I have to save you before you get the chance to save me. If that makes any sense…I don't even know if what I'm doing makes any sense, but then again I'm not the smartest cyborg in the world…" He scratched the back of his head and continued "You said that when I was created there were a few problems but eventually you got my brain and wiring to run smoothly and uncorrupted. I still don't know what that means but it was a problem and you fixed it for me and I'm thankful…I guess. I don't remember much about the day I was created but I do know the date. March 3rd, 2005. That's my birthday and I know you never liked parties and always told me that birthdays were for the weak but I was always happy on my birthday because I got to spend time with you! Every year on my birthday we always go to the very top of the building and you'd tell me the story of the day I was created. You said that you wanted to build a machine that would listen to you and be good at following directions. One that would do everything you said without objection or question, but instead you got me; a slow and uncooperative cyborg that can't follow a simple instruction correctly. You also said that you couldn't be happier…"

...

_Doofenshmirtz looked down at his tiny creation and Platyborg looked out over the city._

"_I wanted a machine that would listen to me and be good at following directions, one that would do everything I said without objection or question…" The man turned his look into a glare "But instead I got a slow and uncooperative cyborg that can't follow a simple instruction correctly."_

_The cyborg looked down sadly and sighed._

"_And I couldn't be happier…" Alt. Doof smiled._

_Platyborg looked up at the man in shock and the man continued._

"_I couldn't be happier and I couldn't be any prouder."_

"_You're proud of me? But why? You tried to make the perfect servant but you got me instead, I'm a screw up."_

"_You're not a screw up and don't you ever let me hear you say that again." Doofenshmirtz kneeled down "You're the best thing I ever created and I'm so proud to have made you and to call myself your creator."_

"_Even better than the Normbots?"_

"_WAY better than the Normbots." Alt. Doof rubbed the cyborg's head._

_Platyborg caught him by surprise and threw his arms around the man's neck to hug him. Doofenshmirtz stared for a moment and then slowly brought his arms around the cyborg to hug him back. _

_The hug ended and the man stood back up to his full height. He took his creations cybernetic hand and led him to the door that would lead them back into the building._

"_Come on…I want to show you something…"_

...

The scene went back to Platyborg talking to an unconscious Doofenshmirtz with Platyborg narrating.

"When we went back into the building you took me into the closet and opened the secret trap door. We went down there and you showed me the Pizzazium Infinionite that was left over from creating me. Only we know about that and it's our little secret, but if I give myself to Rodney and he scans my brain then he'd know about it. So I have to erase my memories of the story you told me, that's why I got the mini Amnesia-nator from your lab"

Platyborg held up a small laser gun like device.

"I don't want to forget the story because it's my favorite but I don't want Rodney to get the left over Pizzazium either. Maybe I'll remember the story one day…you never truly forget something. Memories can't be erased, they can only be hidden and if the memory if powerful enough it will uncover itself; especially if you share it with someone that means a lot to you. That's why I wanted to be with you when I do this, that way I won't truly forget….Here it goes…" The cyborg pointed the contraption to his head with one hand and held Alt Doof's with the other. He clicked the switch and there was a flash of white as he lowered the device, still holding the man's hand.

"The memory's gone…but not forgotten. I'm leaving tomorrow night and since I can't say goodbye tomorrow without arising your suspicion, I have to do it now. So…this is it. Goodbye…I hope you don't worry too much when you find out I'm gone and don't go looking for me. If you leave the building then Rodney gets both of us…I can't get your word that you won't come after me like you made me give mine but please…I don't want anything to happen to you… please be alright without me…please forgive me for leaving…"

Platyborg squeezed his hand and slowly pulled his hand away, he tried to muffle his crying but he couldn't and ran out of the room.

Doofenshmirtz caught a glimpse of a small shadow running away from the door and he yawned "Platyborg?" He shook it off, just thinking he was seeing things and went back to sleep; he rubbed his head where a purple bruise was hidden just above his hairline.

What the cyborg didn't know was that in the process of erasing a memory, another one was recovered; and that memory would save both of their lives and uncover the secret of his existence.

* * *

**A/N: That was the deepest thing I have EVER written in my entire life. **


	8. Alt Alternative

**Authors Note: Flashbaaaaaack! :3 Anyways, we're going back in time for the next few chapters (Unless I change it) As Pitbull says, "To understand the future, we have to go back in time." **

**I love that song.**

* * *

In One Dimension:

Platyborg may have been young at the time but he remembered the first time he met Rodney, but the day that he thought was his first time meeting Rodney actually wasn't. It was March 10th, 200**6**. An exact week after his first birthday but what the cyborg didn't know was that he actually met Rodney exactly one week before that on March 3rd, 200**6**. Exactly one year after the day he was created, but what he doesn't know about that day is that the actual time that he first met Roddenstein was on March 3rd, 200**5**. The exact day of his creation, but he doesn't know that. The ACTUAL day he met Rodney was not as a cyborg but since Platyborg has no idea that he was ever something else before being a cyborg, that information is not relevant. Confusing, huh? Don't worry, you'll catch on. Just watch the dates.

_March 3rd, 200__**6**__._

_A young Platyborg was sitting in the lobby and on the floor playing with his blaster in DEI. His blaster wasn't strong enough to be lethal and powerful and Doofenshmirtz said he wouldn't make it stronger until he was older and more "responsible". Whatever that word meant, he didn't know. So for now he just blasted tiny lasers at the ceiling, being careful not to leave any scorch marks. He looked up at all the burn marks on the upside down wall…so far he wasn't doing a good job. The cyborg figured that if he made the rest of the ceiling look like that then Doof wouldn't notice and nothing would be out of place. I know that doesn't make any sense and would only make things worse but don't ask me what goes on in a child's mind. Moving on, he continued firing little lasers at the ceiling until someone walked into the room and cleared his throat. Standing there was a bald man with glasses and a white lab coat with gray shoulder pads. The man walked up to him and started speaking._

"_Hello there." _

"_Hi!" The cyborg was always enthusiastic… "What's your name?"_

"_I am Dr. Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein."_

_Platyborg stared on and then smiled "Cool! I'm Platyborg."_

_The man seemed a bit angered by the cyborg's name but tried to hide it, he wasn't doing a good job at it because Platyborg was scared enough to stand up and back away from him a bit. Neither got another word in because Doofenshmirtz stepped into the room-_

"_Platyborg have you seen my-" -and immediately stopped wide eyed, literally. His voice changed to that of a panic. "Platyborg come over here…right now!"_

_The cyborg didn't understand what was happening. Why was Doof so scared? Nothing could scare him. He didn't want him to be scared so he obeyed and walked over to the doctor. Doofenshmirtz kneeled down to him and turned them both around so the other man couldn't see what he was saying and asked abruptly._

"_Did he hurt you? Yes or no?"_

_Platyborg shook his head no but the scientist quickly checked him over anyways. The cyborg looked back at Rodney, still not sure what was going on. When Doof found that nothing was out of place he held the cyborg's face to turn it back to his gaze._

"_This is the key to my office." Doofenshmirtz pulled out a key "Go in there and lock the door. Stay there until I get up there and don't open the door for anyone. I need to talk to him and I'll be there soon."_

_Platyborg took the key and looked between Doof and the other man, both pairs of eyes on him- Well…one and a half pairs anyways- and then ran out the room._

_Alt. Doof stood up and turned to glare at Rodney "What are you doing here?"_

"_I wanted to see how our little creation was doing."_

"_You have a lot of nerve coming here Roddenstein, after everything you did to him."_

"_I didn't do anything to him Heinz."_

"_What did you say to Platyborg? Huh? If I hadn't come down when I did then what would you have done to him? Killed him? Kidnap him? Take him apart? What?"_

"_I just wanted to talk to him Doofenshmirtz, I wasn't going to harm him in any way."_

_Alt. Doof scoffed "Like I believe anything that comes out of YOUR mouth."_

"_Frankly, I don't care what you believe but I don't appreciate you naming it without me AND such a stupid name at that."_

"_His name is fine, thank you very much! It's what he is, he's a cybernetic platypus. A cyborg platypus, a Platyborg."_

"_You're treating this thing like it's our equal, we made it and we could destroy it if we wanted to."_

"_Well __I__ don't want to."_

"_Oh right, you attached yourself to it. Doofenshmirtz we made this machine for a purpose and if a machine isn't functioning properly then you take it apart and try again with a new experiment."_

"_He's functioning fine! Which is more than I could say for your brain!"_

"_It's not functioning fine! It's smiling and talking and showing emotion! This thing isn't a cyborg, it's a menace and it must be destroyed. I can't allow this to go on any longer." Rodney began to walk past Doofenshmirtz but the dictator pulled him back._

"_His name's Platyborg and you're not touching him!"_

"_Out of the way Heinz! This thing must be destroyed, it isn't an equal to us and it doesn't belong in society."_

_Alt. Doof glared. "You'll have to get through me first."_

"_THAT can be arranged…"_

* * *

_Platyborg sat in Doof's chair at his desk, twirling around in it. He wondered what was happening downstairs and what they were talking about. Were they talking about him? The last thing the little cyborg expected to hear were gunshots, firing off repeatedly one after the other. He climbed down from the chair but ended up falling on his posterior in front of it. He scrambled to his feet and ran down the stairs._

* * *

_When he got down to the lobby it was in shambles. Things were overturned and there were multiple small holes in things. Doofenshmirtz was taking cover behind an over turned lounge couch trying to reload his gun, his shoulder was dripping red._

"_Doof?"_

"_Platyborg get back upstairs, now!" The gun clicked as he reloaded it._

_The cyborg ignored him and repeated "Doof, what's happening?"_

_The scientist was about to scream at him to get back upstairs again and he'd explain later but Platyborg was grabbed from behind and a gun was pointed at his head._

_The cyborg turned his head to see that the same man from before was holding him and smirking in Doof's direction._

"_Let him go Rodney, this is between you and me. He doesn't have anything to do with this."_

"_Doofenshmirtz he has everything to do with this." The man scoffed._

_Platyborg still had absolutely no idea what was going on. What were they talking about? What had to do with him? He decided to keep squirming; the man was holding him too tight and it hurt._

"_Put him down, Rodney."_

"_Why should I? Don't I deserve to check on him every once in a while?"_

"_You don't deserve a damn thing and you know it. He doesn't want anything to do with you."_

"_How would you know that? He doesn't even know me."_

"_And you think he's going to want to get to know you now? Look at him!" Alt. Doof gestured to the struggling cyborg and Rodney looked down at it._

_It was thrashing in his arms and trying to desperately get away. This only proved Doofenshmirtz' point and angered Roddenstein further. _

"_He's trying to get away from you!"_

_The man had had it and threw Platyborg hard against the wall; the cyborg slumped to the ground unconscious. _

_Rodney promised that this wasn't over and left the building. The dictator got to his feet, failing to not notice the flaring pain in his shoulder. He walked across the room and picked up the tiny cyborg, carrying him up the stairs to his office._

…

* * *

_When Platyborg woke up he was seated in front of the large desk in the office, he looked around for Doofenshmirtz and soon found him looking through a first aid kit on the other side of the large room with his back facing the cyborg. _

"_How do you feel?" The doctor asked, back still turned and Platyborg never knew how he always knew when he was awake. Maybe he had an eye in the back of his head? _

"_Does your head still hurt?" _

_The cyborg also never knew how the man could always tell when something was wrong or bothering him. When Platyborg didn't answer the second time he turned around to actually face him with a concerned look. The cyborg stared back at him and Doofenshmirtz walked over to him. It wasn't like Platyborg to not answer or respond to him, they had finally gotten used to each other after a whole year. _

"_Platyborg?"_

"_C-Can I ask you something?" Platyborg was never scared to ask Doof for anything before, but the whole thing was quite traumatizing for him._

"_Of course."_

"_W-Who-?" He paused to calm his nerves a bit "I-In the lobby-…Why-?"_

_Doofenshmirtz sighed and stopped him, he already knew where this was going. "We need to have a talk, about the guy that was just here. Is that ok?" _

_Platyborg nodded, relieved that he didn't have to ask for the talk._

"_I have to take care of something first but we can talk right after I do it."_

* * *

"_Can I open my eyes now?" Platyborg sat on the desk with his hand covering his eyes, yes eyes. He can see out of the metal one obviously. _

"_Not yet." Doofenshmirtz continued to give himself stitches in his shoulder, it hurt but he didn't want the cyborg to think that he was hurt and he didn't feel that it was right to ask Platyborg to leave him alone for a while after everything that just happened. Although it was just a graze, he didn't want the cyborg to see any more than he already has…which reminded him. "Are your eyes closed?"_

"_Yes Doof, they're closed."_

"_The metallic one too, I didn't forget that you could see out of it this time."_

"_They're both closed."_

"_Good." He finished the last stitch and finished the rest of the procedure quickly, soon enough he was sitting at his chair with Platyborg sitting on the desk right in front of him, legs swinging frontwards and back. "Now I know you're probably wondering who that man was that was here today."_

_Platyborg nodded and Doofenshmirtz continued. _

"_His name is Rodney."_

"_He said his name was Dr. Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth- uh…I can't remember the rest…"_

"_That's alright, no one can. Everyone just calls him Rodney, but after today we aren't going to talk about him anymore."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Rodney's a very bad person."_

"_He is?"_

"_Yes and he hurts people that make him angry."_

"_Is he going to hurt me?"_

"_Why do you say that? Did he say he was going to?" Doofenshmirtz swore that if he so much as THREATENED Platyborg then he would-_

"_No but I think I made him angry before."_

"_How so?"_

"_I told him my name and he just started to look angry. Did I do something wrong?"_

"_No you didn't do anything wrong at all."_

"_Oh, well that's good…"_

"_Platyborg I'm going to tell you something very important and I need you to listen to me okay?"_

_Platyborg nodded._

"_If Rodney ever comes up to you while you're alone then you come find me alright? If I'm not around and he starts bothering you then you just walk away from him. If he tells you to come with him or if he tells you to do something, tell him no and to leave you alone. He's a bad person and I don't want him to hurt you."_

"_I thought he only hurt people that made him angry."_

"_Yes but…" Alt. Doof tried to think of something "He doesn't like cyborgs."_

"_Why?"_

_Doofenshmirtz tried to think of something else but failed, he gave up and abruptly replied "Look, you're too young to understand right now but you need to STAY AWAY from Rodney at all costs. I put the Normbots on overtime so that they can guard the building at night and during the day in case he tries to break in-"_

"_He'd do that?" _

_The dictator looked at the cyborg, he really was too young for all of this and he didn't deserve any of it either. He looked so scared and he shouldn't be. Alt. Doof promised himself that he'd always put Platyborg first and never any other way, he'd be a good caretaker and the cyborg wouldn't have to live in fear all his life. It was then that he decided what he was going to attempt to do._

"_Platyborg I need you to close your eyes, can you do that for me?"_

_Platyborg didn't understand but he nodded anyways and did as he was told, he closed his organic eye and a tiny lid automatically covered the metal one; just like a digital camera would when you shut it off. Doofenshmirtz silently pulled out the gun from his pocket._

"_Can I open them now?"_

"_Not yet…" The man pointed the weapon at the cyborg's head "You know that I only want what's best for you right? And that I would never do anything to hurt you…"_

"_Yeah, I know."_

"_If I do something it's always to protect you…"_

"_I know that Doof, you'd never hurt me."_

_Alt. Doof put his finger on the trigger and he- he couldn't do it. Just like on the night of March 3rd, 200__**5**__. He just couldn't do it. So he found an alternative, Doofenshmirtz quietly pulled his desk drawer open and pulled out the portable amnesia-nator. He pointed the device at Platyborg's head and flipped the switch, there was a white flash. He placed the inator back in the drawer and pulled out a key necklace, he placed it around his neck and quietly closed the drawer._

"_You can open your eyes now Platyborg."_

_Platyborg opened his eyes and the organic one immediately widened in shock. "Doof what happened to your arm?" He gestured to the blood stain that was visible through the black fabric._

"_Oh, one of the Normbots went haywire and I had to stop it before the thing went on a rampage. It tried to fight me but it's okay and I'm fine now." Doofenshmirtz was always hitting his shoulder on things or getting hurt in the same spot so it wasn't at all far-fetched to Platyborg._

_The cyborg nodded._

"_If a man named Dr. Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein or 'Rodney' comes up to you then you come find me. Don't talk to him and tell him to leave you alone, walk away or run if you have to."_

"_Why?"_

"_He's a very bad person, a criminal of sorts."_

"_What did he do?"_

"_He hurts cyborg's and wants to take them apart to corrupt them."_

"_Oh…what does corrupt mean?"_

"_It's not important; I just want you to promise me you'll stay away from him."_

"_I promise."_

"_Good…and Platyborg?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I don't want you to worry about this; as long as you do what I say and stay away from him I promise he won't ever hurt you...Come up to the roof with me…I want to talk to you about something…"_

…

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: (When he took Platyborg up to the roof is connecting to last chapter's flashback, just so we're clear) Understanding a little more now? I think I have this down, no writers block as far as the eye can see! :3 **

*****I feel that this chapter was kind of sappy. Whatever. Kind of clichéd, like two parents that get a divorce and the crazy husband comes back to be in his kids life but he's a crazy psychotic fudge and the wife thinks that just because she told him to that the husband would go away forever but the crazy psycho husband comes back anyways and does something crazy cuz he's a crazy psycho fudge face.**

…

**I used to watch too much Law and Order: Special Victims Unit.**

**...**

**I should really catch up on that. **

**NattyMc is out, PEACE! **


	9. Unanswered

**Authors Note: I had to make up for the sappy chapter…so HERES VIOLENCE! :D (And some slight fluff)**

*****I posted one chapter after the other so dont get confused and read this one and not the other one cuz the other one is important to the plot...sort of. **

**And you better review each chapter separately you cheaters! **

* * *

In One Dimension:

_3 Months._

"No! Stop!" Platyborg fought against the robots, he kicked and flailed but their grip was like iron. He was tied up tightly and held back. He looked over at Doofenshmirtz, the scientist was restrained to a chair and only continued to look down.

The cyborg didn't listen to Rodney's speech when he first started but as soon as he heard the words 'Death penalty' escape the madman's mouth he started desperately fighting against the machines. He started screaming when Roddenstein pulled out a large dagger. Platyborg was gagged and he let out muffled screams as Rodney advanced on the dictator.

Rodney raised the knife and brought it down into Alt. Doof's chest. He didn't scream but there was no doubt in the world that he was in immense pain. The knife was twisted and moved around inside of him. Blood poured out and spattered onto the floor. The dagger was removed and the cycle continued until the man didn't move anymore…

Platyborg felt the tears start to stream out and he quietly cried, mourning his friend's life. The murderer made his way over to him and the cyborg opened his eye just in time to see the knife plunge into his own chest. Blood mixed with oil seeped out and even more gushed out when the weapon was twisted. The reddish brownish liquid slowly dripped down onto the floor. He let out a whimper and grew increasingly tired; he closed his eye for the absolute last time.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Platyborg's eye burst open and he shot up in his bed, breathing heavily and looking around the room. He felt his heart beat at a rapid pace inside his chest, he placed a hand over it and listened to the beat. It was loud in the silence of the dark room and it mixed with the sounds of robots whirring outside. Thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump whirrrrrrrrrrr thump thump thump thump thump!

He had these nightmares every night, every single night. They were always about the same thing, every single night. Rodney would find them and then kill Doofenshmirtz in front of him. After they were both sure that Doof was dead, the cyborg would be next. Platyborg's death wasn't slow like the scientist's was. His was normally quick and not as painful. Almost like Rodney hated him less than he did Doofenshmirtz but that was stupid. Rodney hated them both equally because- wait.

Why _did_ Rodney hate them in the first place?

The cyborg wondered why he had never thought of this before, but then again you wouldn't ask someone why they hated you while they were chasing you with a gun or standing over you with an extraction machine…but there had to be a reason that the man hated them. He couldn't just hate them for no reason right? Everyone has reasons for everything they do. I mean you eat because you're hungry right? Of course there are times when people don't understand a motive for someone to do something. Like murdering someone for fun, sure that's a reason but is it a good one? Of course not but there was still a reason behind it, albeit a stupid and terrible reason.

_The point is _Rodney had a reason for what he was doing and Platyborg wanted to find out just what that reason was. The cyborg climbed out of bed and tiptoed out of his room, he had to be quiet so the robots outside wouldn't hear him.

He tiptoed all the way to Doof's bedroom and slowly pushed the door open, it creaked and Platyborg held his breath. He let it out and made his way over to the side of the bed that the former dictator was sleeping on, his hand hanging over the edge of the mattress. The cyborg began softly shaking him awake and he whispered quietly.

"Doof."

Doofenshmirtz stirred, pushed his hands away, and then turned over. Platyborg sighed and climbed up on the bed; he then climbed over the man and began shaking him again. This time Doof rolled over on top of him, the cyborg yelped as he was squished by the man's weight.

The yelp woke the sleeping former dictator instantly and he picked himself up from off the cybernetic platypus.

"Platyborg…what are you doing in here? I told you we weren't allowed to leave our rooms at night unless it was an emergency." Alt. Doof put himself into a sitting position to the left of the cyborg. "Did you have another bad dream or something?"

"No…I wanted to ask you a question."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Why…" Platyborg paused and closed his eye "Why does Rodney hate us?"

Doofenshmirtz was silent for a while, he was quiet so long that the cyborg feared he had gone back to sleep. The cyborg opened his eye to see that this was in fact not the case. The man seemed to be thinking of an answer, unable to think of one.

Alt. Doof stayed silent and his mind came to an absolute blank. Of course he knew why Rodney hated them, he hated them because-

…

There really wasn't a simple answer to that question and his voice was bland.

"Platyborg…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it would upset you. I just-"

"The question didn't upset me, I'm just a little surprised by it that's all."

Silence filled the room once more.

"I should probably get back to bed…" Platyborg started to stand up on the bed.

"No, we're lucky the robots didn't hear you sneak in here. It'd be best for you to just stay in here with me."

The cyborg nodded and they both made themselves comfortable in the black sheeted bed. He curled up to the man's chest and yawned.

"Will Rodney ever find us?"

Doofenshmirtz didn't answer and only put his arms around the cybernetic platypus. The silence lulled them both to sleep.

…

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Yay! Way better than last chapter, although shorter…**

**TWO THINGS!**

**1) I need a cover for this **

**2) And i think that after the last few chapters, there needs to be a summary change so if one of yall could give me that or two that would be great. Preferably a summary mentioning somethign having to do with 'the past'. But whatever you want would be fine too.**

**I am off to the dentist and then an amusement park in the morning. (YES.)**

**NattyMc is out, PEACE!**

"**Good Night Tri State Area!"**


	10. Stupid Platypus

**Authors Note: I have GOT to update Stranded Two but I don't feeeeeel like it, one of you should help me get motivated! Please? :3 I have BIG plans for this story…mwahahahaha…**

**Oh and i forgot to mention *ahem* VIOLENCE! **

* * *

Doofenshmirtz remembered how he felt when Rodney first made him watch the video of Platyborg's execution. He felt sad and angry and regretful and many other emotions. He was sad because he'd never see the cyborg again. He was angry at Rodney and he was full of regret for several reasons.

He regretted not spending enough time with Platyborg and not paying attention to him. He regretted that he couldn't protect the cyborg better than he had and he regretted everything up to this point. Platyborg was dead and it was his entire fault, it was his fault that the cyborg suffered. Now all he could do was _watch _as his best friend, partner in crime and heir was killed right in front of him. Well not _right _in front of him, it was on a television but you know what I mean and yes I said heir. If he ever died, Platyborg would get everything (he'd share it with Vanessa) but he still got everything. Those were his kids and he didn't care if one of them was a cybernetic platypus with the attention span of a gold fish and the other one resented him a bit. They were still his kids' damnit, and before anyone says that that's awkward…think about it. Platyborg lived at his house and couldn't do anything for himself, the cyborg relied on him for everything and was a little less than 10 years old. He's either a kid or a magical elf, you decide.

He could only hope that Vanessa was alright now, Platyborg was gone and she was all he had left. You know if she was even ALIVE, he knew he'd never be free from this place to actually know and if he was with her than she'd be in grave danger as well. He already got Platyborg killed, he wouldn't risk her safety. It'd be better for her if he was never near her, at least she'd be safe.

* * *

Vanessa drove down the streets and finally found the place she was looking for. It wasn't hard and she didn't get captured because there were NO ROBOTS where she lived. The robots were too busy keeping everyone inside the main part of town and weren't concerned about the outer part. Her house was up in the hills somewhere so she was safe. She wasn't going into the main part of town of course, well she _was _but not by car. Using a car to drive into town would have to be the most idiotic and reckless thing anyone could ever do. There's no doubt you'd be caught. I mean you're DRIVING in a CAR through an army of ROBOTS, what, do you think they're not going to see it?

She parked the car and got out, she was at her dad's suburban house. There wasn't a robot in sight when she pulled up, but now there were a few on the corner that were probably drawn by the sound of the car. Whoops. They took a shot at her but she jumped behind the car to avoid it. The blast left a scorch mark near the trunk of the car. Great. Her mom was going to kill her-another blast whizzed past her head- not if the robots didn't do it first!

Vanessa ran for the door and scrambled to find the key under the mat, she found it and opened the door. She ran inside and quickly shut it behind her. After taking a moment to breathe she began looking around the house and feeling the walls. It had to be around here somewhereeeeee- FOUND IT! She ripped away a patch of wallpaper and found the green scanner, she blew the dust off and placed her hand on the glass. Her hand was scanned and analyzed, a female computerized voice came out.

"_Scan complete. Welcome Vanessa Doofenshmirtz."_

A part of the wall slid away and she walked into the dark passageway. She continued down the cave like hallways and picked up a torch that was placed on the wall. The light from the flame gave the place a dimly lit look. The teenager finally made it to the mine cart tracks underground. That was odd, the cart was gone. Great, now she had to walk. Vanessa had heard that the secret tunnel had collapsed but it looked dug out, recently too. She shrugged it off and began making her way through the tunnel. Hopefully she'd get to her father soon.

* * *

Candace continued digging with her staff and using the stick as leverage to push the cart forward. She had lost track of the time and she didn't know how long she had been doing this. It already felt like an eternity and she wasn't even nearly there yet. It was a good thing she brought a lot of supplies, this mission would easily take a few months at least. She'd have to ration her food the best she could, she'd eat a little but not to full completion. She'd still be hungry but she would have something in her stomach to keep her from dying of starvation, she also had to scarcely ration her water supply. It was dusty and dry down here too.

She dug a little further and abruptly decided that she needed a break. She couldn't find Doofenshmirtz and Platyborg if she was dead. The red head sighed and sat down on the cart, taking a small sip of water from one of her many canteens. Her bag was golf club sized so she had a lot in there. She'd survive but she wished she'd know if that was the same fate as those two idiots. She wouldn't admit it but she missed them, Doofenshmirtz with his witty comebacks and Platyborg….well who couldn't miss the little tin can? She hoped they were alright.

* * *

Platyborg was dead and all he could do at that moment was force himself to watch the tape. He deserved to be punished. Alt. Doof also wanted to see the cyborg when he was in his last few moments, for some reason he felt that it would bring them closer in some way. It was sick and twisted but he watched…for Platyborg.

"_No, stop…please! It hurts!"_

_Rodney simply laughed and continued tearing him apart._

"_Doof help!"_

"_Doofenshmirtz can't save you cyborg, it's over for you now."_

"_S-Stop…" Platyborg whimpered and struggled against his restraints, they wouldn't budge and he grew slower and silent with each gasp for air. Blood covered his entire chest where it was ripped open and wires stuck out, most of them snipped or ripped. He could move only slightly now and there was this agonizing pain in his chest, like fire. He gave up fighting and his head slammed lifelessly onto the metal table, his eye closed a second later and his chest stopped heaving up and down for air. He couldn't breathe, the blood blocked the openings to his lungs and were quickly filling up. Soon he was breathing the red substance and he couldn't take it anymore, the world stopped._

The video stopped and the author had to stop herself before this fic started to become Rated M material. Doofenshmirtz sobbed quietly and his voice was soft.

"Platyborg…I'm so sorry…"

"You should be." Rodney said dryly and left the room.

The indentured executive assistant- (the blond boy) – glanced sadly back at the broken man before wheeling the television out the door, he paused and turned back to…apologize?

"Hey I- um…I'm really sorry about your friend. He looked like a really great person and he meant a lot to you. I-" The blond assistant looked like he was about to say something but stopped himself "I'm sorry." Then he hurried out the door.

Alt. Doof stared after him from the bed. What the hell?

* * *

_Present._

Doofenshmirtz still didn't understand that assistants motives, he'd never seen that teenager before in his life. Had he? Wait, he did! He was-

"Will you stop doing that?" Alt. Doof stared at the cyborg.

Cyborg didn't answer and continued to glare at the man. You know how Doofenshmirtz felt when he saw that video but can you imagine how he felt when he found out it was fake? I mean yes it was real but it had taken place a while ago! Back when Rodney had first killed Platyborg with the whole Doof being forced to pay for a funeral he really didn't want to pay for fiasco. He suggested they bury the cybernetic platypus in the backyard but _no_, Vanessa said that wasn't right or legal. Pfft, since when did _he_ follow the rules? Oh yeah, a month or so before Platyborg was created. When he had thought he lost his nemesis, but then didn't he turn around and take over the Tri State Area? That was evil! Oh yeah Heinz, taking over the Tri State Area is evil alright but not when there are good intentions behind it! What had happened to him? He used to be truly evil until that little platypus came along! Now look where he is!

Why was he thinking like this? He loved Platyborg and he had always loved Perry the Platypus, in a caring and friendly type of way that is. He was always on edge though whenever he was in the same room with Platyborg's counterpart. He didn't mean to be so hostile, it just bothered him deeply that what happened to _them _in this dimension turned out great for _them _in the 1st Dimension. Why did fate have to be so cruel? And to his nemesis? Why did it have to be him? It could have easily been himself or some other pair of nemesis' but no, it had to happen to him and Platyborg- I mean Perry the Platypus- well now he's Perry the Platyborg but no one really calls him Perry except those two boys- UGH! Why hadn't those two stupid boys done something? Why was that stupid platypus so stupid to do it? That stupid platypus! That STUPID, STUPID platypus!

He wasn't aware that he had said that last part out loud and accompanied it with an overly exaggerated groan and slamming his head repeatedly again the metal bars on the bed. Doofenshmirtz realized this when he noticed the pain in his forehead and the little cyborg staring at him like he was completely insane. The cyborg was questioning whether to electrocute him or not, he also questioned whether he should call his master or not.

He was also questioning this criminal's sanity.

…

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: While writing this chapter I got the BEST IDEA EVAR! And you guys are gonna loooooovvvvvvvveeeeeee it :3 **

**What do you think happened to Perry the Platypus-2 and Doofenshmirtz-2 that ended perfectly fine for Perry the Platypus-1 and Doofenshmirtz-1? **

**I AM EXCITED.**

**NattyMc is out, PEACE!**

*****To make this chapter longer I am going to do something I haven't done in a while…RESPOND TO REVIEWS! **

**:D**

**REVIEWS. YES: (Chapter 9)**

**angelofdeath241107: I had fun! I went on this upside down ride and I was like YES.**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: Squeeeeeeeee :3**

**jylamz: ahhh but the dream was PART of the chapter! x)**

**Brooke- (is it Ler or Ier?): GREAT SUMMARY, I'M TEMPTED TO USE IT. YAY CAPS.**

**WordNerb93: Thanks for the nightmare idea again!**

**WordNerb93: (ch8) YOUR awkward O_O**

**Okay NOW NattyMc is out, PEACE!**

**(Yay 2,000 words!) And if you didn't get a reply then you didn't review. Pfft,**

**How could you, sir? **


	11. Take Care

**Authors Note: It's been a while since I updated this (not really, like maybe a week or so) but it's still too long in my standards! I get bored with my stories but once I force myself to write a chapter, I'm back completely! I lost my train of thought for this but I reread previous chapters and all you guy's reviews to get me back on track for this. Yay IOD!**

* * *

_If you let me, here's what I'll do  
_

_I'll take care of you_

* * *

In One Dimension:

_3 Months._

"We have to find as many supplies as we can. I'll look in the old lab upstairs and you look in the kitchen, alright?"

Platyborg snapped the small piece of wood he was playing with in half and looked up at him "How come you get to search the old lab?"

"Because upstairs is very unstable and on the verge of collapsing, which is why we've been staying down here in the middle slash bottom part of the building."

"But the top of the building collapsed."

"Yes, but I'm talking about the old top of the building. Remember? Where we used to-" Doofenshmirtz looked at the cyborg's awaiting expression and shook his head "Never mind. Just go search the kitchen."

…

Platyborg hummed to himself and searched the kitchen. Just two weeks ago he would sneak down here from his old cell/bedroom to steal a snack from the fridge; two weeks ago the city was rocketed by bombs that were set by Rodney. Two weeks ago, Doofenshmirtz would yell at him for leaving the toilet seat down (which was irrelevant for you to hear but I figured you needed a laugh after reading this far). The scientist hadn't yelled or screamed or muttered a single profanity at him since Rodney took over. It was starting to worry him…and Doof was acting a whole lot different too…

He dropped the can of peas he was holding and made his way up the stairs to the old top of the building; Platyborg hadn't even remembered it ever being considered the top. As he continued up the long way of stairs (the elevator was rendered useless by the explosions) he felt a little jolt go through his head and suddenly…his brain felt lighter. The feeling passed and he shook it off, he was probably damaged from the bombs just like every other electronic thing in the building was. Doofenshmirtz made a generator to power the essentials and what they needed. It had limited power though; they had to have cold food one night just so the scientist could charge him just a little. He used Cutonium as a power source at one point but it wasn't that effective so Doof had to start recharging him on Pizzazium Infinionite. The pizzazium was locked away in a closet under a trap door but they couldn't get to it now. The entire closet had caved in and they couldn't unblock the entrance without making a lot of noise, they couldn't make a lot of noise without drawing robots. Everyday Alt. Doof would take out little by little of the wreckage while trying to make as little noise as possible but it was taking a while. Don't get me wrong, it was coming along but just not as quick as they hoped.

Platyborg- after searching for a while –finally found the "old lab". It didn't look familiar at all; there were large machines and tools. Some tools even looked recently used, it all looked so cool! He continued searching around the lab, his beak curved into a grin and he was unable to hide his astonishment.

Doofenshmirtz picked up another tool and put it in the brown cardboard box he was holding. He was just about to put a wrench in when he heard a crash and the cyborg's frantic screaming.

"DOOF! DOOOOOOF! HELP!"

The box dropped to the floor and the metal instruments inside spilled with multiple clangs on the floor. He took off running towards the sounds of the screaming, not caring how unstable the floor was or how he could possible fall through. Alt. Doof rounded a corner and skidded to a stop, there was a huge gaping hole in the floor and two small hands hung on to the edge for dear life.

"DOOF!" Platyborg called, unaware that he was right there.

Doof shook his head to break out of his shock and looked down at the floor boards leading up to the hole. They were the complete opposite of safe and it looked like if you dropped a penny or dime, the whole thing could collapse right then and there. He gulped and took a small step forward, the wood creaked underneath the new and unsupported weight.

"Doof? Is that you?"

"Yeah…I'm right here."

Platyborg waited and after a moment of nothing, he spoke again. "Uh Doof? Kind of hanging for my life here…Doof…?"

"Hold on, I-I'm coming-" The man took another step forward and jumped back as a piece of the floor collapsed beneath him, nearly taking him with it.

"Uh, you okay?"

"Y-yeah." He started to feel dizzy and things were spinning from his point of view.

Doofenshmirtz wasn't scared of many things, some might even say he was fearless but as much as he wished that was true…it was a lie. He stared off into space as a flashback came back to haunt him and the ripples started.

"Doof? Are you still there?" The cyborg let go of the ripped boards of wood with one hand and snapped his fingers once. "Doof!"

The man snapped out of it and opened his mouth "Uh, what?"

"I was hoping that maybe, perhaps you could pull me up or something…you know?"

"I-I'm sorry Platyborg. I, uh…you know how the 1st dimension me tells your counterpart backstories?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I'm about to tell you one."

"Can't it wait for later? You know…like when I'm safely back on the floor?"

"No…" Alt. Doof looked down and sighed "No it can't."

The visual flashback started and he narrated.

"_Back in Gimmelschtump when I was a kid…there was this thing called a Public Wetness Maker which, when I look back on it is kind of a stupid name. Basically it was a pool and my parents expected me to perform a high-dive as a rite of manhood. So I agreed because hey, I'm no schnitzel. Anyways…I climbed up and I did something completely fearless…"_

"You jumped?"

"_No, I looked down."_

"Oh."

"_Everyone below was looking up at me…waiting for me to jump…"_

"So what did you do?"

"_I jumped."_

"Let me guess! Your shorts got stuck on the board, right?"

"_No. I successfully performed the dive and I did a flip too, completely stuck the landing like a total boss."_

"Epic."

"_I was being a bit of a show off after that…I went back every day for a month and jumped off a bunch more times after that just to rub it in the other kids' faces. Each dive was successful and not one failed."_

"So what happened?"

"_One day, this dude with HUGE hands challenged me. He poked me in the chest and everything!"_

"That jerk!"

"_I know right! Anyways…he challenged me to a high dive off-"_

"Cool!"

"_-on the top of a waterfall."_

"Yeeeesh. What did you do?"

"_I accepted his challenge and the next day I was standing at the top of the waterfall ready to jump."_

"What happened?"

"_I jumped and won."_

"That's great!"

"_But I didn't come back up…"_

…

"_I almost drowned...my shorts got caught on something heavy and it dragged me down. I tried to get away and get free but I couldn't. I looked up at the open water and I could vaguely see the sun. I knew this was going to be the end. The water stung my eye and the water quickly filled up my lungs. I stopped breathing…"_

Platyborg stared at the broken wood, at a complete loss for words.

"_I woke up in a hospital, well Gimmelschtump's version of a hospital that is. It was basically a room with a bale of hay in it and an old IV stand. Point is…I woke up on a bale of itchy hay, got a rash and almost died."_

"Wow…I'm sorry that happened to you Doof."

Doofenshmirtz nodded sadly.

"Uh, Doof? T-the robots! Doof!" The cyborg looked down at the swarm of machines coming straight for him.

The man gulped and ran away from the hole. Platyborg kicked his legs and tried to hoist himself up, to no avail. He gave up and he knew -just like Doof did when he was younger –that this was the end. The cyborg lost his grip and began freefalling from over 55.8 feet. He didn't fall for long before his hands were grabbed by a pair of larger hands clad in black gloves.

"Doof?"

Doofenshmirtz stared directly face to face with him, upside down with a rope of rubber bands attached to his legs. He was visibly relieved and shocked.

"I thought you ran away to go hide in the panic room." The cyborg told him and then scowled. "Why didn't you tell me we had one of those?"

The scientist looked away "I think explanations can wait until _after _we're safely back on the floor."

"Uh, Doof?" Platyborg was looking off at something to his right.

"Oh man, I think I'm going to throw up…"

"The robots! We have to get out of here!"

Doofenshmirtz looked in the cyborg's line of vision and stared at the oncoming hoard of robots coming their way.

"What do we do?!" Platyborg cried.

"Bounce!"

"What?"

"_Bounce!_"

The cyborg did as he was told and they both started bouncing up and down, he gained enough momentum and the rubber bands stretched until they were mere inches away from the ground. The man had enough time to mutter a profanity before they sprung back and landed painfully in a heap inside the building against a wall. The rubber bands snapped and Doof rubbed his head in pain, standing up to his full height.

Platyborg got up after him looking dazed but he shook it off and smiled. "You did it Doof! You got over your fear!"

"I did! Didn't I?" Doofenshmirtz smiled and then frowned after he realized something "No…no I didn't." The man fainted with a dull thud.

* * *

The former dictator woke up to a can of frozen peas being held against his head. He looked over at the smiling cyborg holding it.

"You're awake! I made dinner!"

Doof looked down at the plate of peanut butter being held out to him. He looked disgusted and placed the paper plate next to him. He most likely wasn't going to eat it later.

"You passed out! I never saw someone faint before!" Platyborg was talking a mile a minute and it was making his head ache even more than it was "Your eye rolled back in your head, did you see that? Probably not because your pupil was facing the wrong way…I dragged you all the way down the stairs!"

Well that explained why the rest of his body hurt. The cyborg kept talking and talking until finally he couldn't take the pain in his head anymore.

"PLATYBORG!"

Platyborg flinched at the outburst.

Doofenshmirtz felt bad for scaring him so he lowered his voice down to a 'friendly' tone "Look Platyborg, that's all really nice and I'm sure you have a lot more to tell me but my head is _killing _me so-"

"Oh I almost forgot! I got you these!" The cyborg handed him a full bottle of pills and a bottle of water.

"What are these?" He examined the small plastic container with his good eye.

"They're painkillers."

The man opened both tops and took a pill with some water to help swallow it.

"I got them from the pharmacy."

He spit out the water and almost choked on the pill. "W-wait! You left the building?"

Platyborg nodded.

"You know you're not supposed to do that! Do you know what could've happened?!"

"I'm sorry…I just wanted to help take care of you. You take care of me all the time and I never do anything to make it up to you and…" The cyborg bit his lip and stopped.

"I take care of you because it's my job. You never have to pay me back anything, it's a job that I am choosing to do with absolutely no benefit whatsoever…" Doofenshmirtz smirked and ruffled his head plate "Except for having you."

Platyborg smiled and then remembered something, his smile brightened even more "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! The robots broke into the building."

The man almost shot up from his sitting position "They're in here?!"

"No! No! Don't worry Doof, they're gone now!" The cyborg pushed him back.

Doof sighed in relief and started drinking more water.

"I fought them off."

Once again the water spewed from his mouth violently and he stared at his creation, the thing was actually serious. "Oh…oh gosh…Platyborg." Doofenshmirtz put his face in his hands "How long was I out?"

"6 hours." He shrugged his metallic shoulders.

Doofenshmirtz brought his face from out of his hands and he stared at the smiling semi metal mammal, did it know how reckless everything it did was? Platyborg continued to smile at him and he didn't know whether to smack him or pinch his cheeks. He settled for putting a hand on the cyborg's shoulder and explaining, but first…

"How did you freeze this can?"

"I plugged the freezer into the generator and I put all our food in there too."

Great, well there goes any hope of him eating tonight. "You used the generator? Platyborg, I was supposed to charge you! You'll get sick if you run out of power!"

Platyborg sneezed as if proving his point.

"See you're sick already!"

"No, that's just from climbing in and out of the freezer to put stuff in there."

"We can't afford for you to be sick right now, you know that. Why must you make everything more difficult for me?"

"I was just trying to hel-"

"I know. You were just trying to help and that's okay. I know how you can really help me though."

"How?" The cyborg wagged his tail in excitement.

"You can stay out of the way."

His tail drooped down "Oh…"

"No, really! If you stay out of harm's way, it'll make my job a lot easier."

"Really?"

"Absolutely! Let's establish some rules here. Rule number one: Never leave the building, that one is VERY important. No matter what happens to me or anything else, DO NOT leave the premises. Understand?"

Platyborg nodded.

"Good. Rule number two: If something's wrong, you come and find me or if I'm sleeping wake me up. It doesn't matter how tired I look or how much I need the rest, just wake me up. Rule number three explains itself; DON'T listen to Rodney. He doesn't know what he's talking about and only I know what's best for you. Don't give into any of his demands for anything, it isn't worth it. Rule number four: If you hear a robot or small hovering in the building, hide somewhere until its gone and quietly come find me. If you can't come out of your hiding spot without being spotted, _don't_ come out. If you hear more than two robots in the building, don't look for me. Go through the secret passage way to the mine's hidden in the basement. If I'm not there after five minutes, take it to those two boys and that banshee screaming girl's house. Don't come back for me and I promise I'll meet you there and if I don't, you stay there until I get there. I don't care how long you've been waiting for me; it isn't enough and keep waiting. Don't leave the house and if she tells you to, don't listen to her and run to those two boys. They'll never let her take you away from them. If she manages to catch you before you get to the boys, then follow the tunnel a little longer until you get to my purple house down there. Don't leave it if I don't get there, the same rules apply for waiting and call Vanessa to either come stay with you or to come get you; if she can't come then STAY in the house and the waiting rules apply for Vanessa's house too for both of you. Got all that or do I need to go through it again to make sure you understand?"

"No I got it all."

"Run it by me so I know you absolutely understand me."

"NEVER leave the building. If there's something wrong come find you. Don't listen to Rodney. If I hear a robot hide but if I hear more than one, get to the mine carts; leave if you're not there after five minutes and get to those boys' house. If their sister tells me to leave, run past her and straight to the boys. Use force if I have to and don't leave the house once I get there. If she doesn't let me in, go to your other house and call Vanessa once I'm there. Either leave with her or have her stay with me, if not I stay in the house and if I get to her house we both stay in the house. The waiting rule applies at all times."

"Perfect."

"But Doof?"

"What?"

"What if I have to wait forever for you get to me?"

Doofenshmirtz looked down at him sadly "We'll be together again, even after forever is over and if it takes that long." He knew Platyborg had no idea what he meant but what he was saying was one hundred percent true.

The cyborg nodded, not fully understanding. A question came to mind "Doof?"

"Hm?"

"How come you saved me? I thought you were scared of heights."

"I am scared of heights but there's one thing I'm twice as scared of."

"What is it?"

"_Losing you."_

* * *

**A/N: You guys don't consider this actually 'shipping a pairing' do you? I mean this isn't Perryshmirtz. It's like Pinky and Terry. If you consider this Perryshmirtz than I am officially making the pairing Tinky, that's right! **

**I got this review on 'Feelings' and shiz you not it said "If this is perryshmirtz I'm going to be very disappointed"**

**Okay first of all, I am not here to impress any of you people. Simple as that.**

**I revamped two characters relationships and made it work. Tell me how I did with Platyborg and Alt. Doof and Pinky and Terry. Please tell me I'm not an insane person shipping crazy friendship pairings, if so I will stop all production right now and go outside in my pool or my trampoline.**


	12. Hero

**Authors Note: Short and a filler but I want to get all my ideas out for this before school starts…in 10 days…WHY?! **

**So expect an update later today…MWAHAHA!**

* * *

_I need a hero! _

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. _

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from a fight. _

_I need a hero! _

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. _

_He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon! _

_And he's gotta be larger than life. (Larger than life.)_

* * *

_3 Months._

He had to think of something to get them out of this mess, either that or get them safer than they already were. Rodney couldn't find them, it couldn't happen. If he did then there was no telling what might happen to them. Death was the only certainty. He had to at least get Platyborg to a safe spot or something. (He'd worry about himself later). The cyborg always came first. It was Platyborg/Vanessa and then him. Vanessa was safe at her mother's house so he didn't have to worry about her; at least he _hoped_ she was safe. The power to the building was knocked out when the collapse occurred. If he had electricity or service, the first thing he'd do was call Charlene (something he hated doing, that woman could go die for all he cared) and make sure his daughter was alright. The second thing he'd do would be to somehow get them to take Platyborg, his ex-wife wouldn't be willing to do it but Vanessa actually knew the cyborg and wouldn't hesitate to let him stay with her. He would stay at the building and work up a plan to kick Roddenstein out of power. He'd build more robots and make another army so he could save the Tri State Area from the madman's clutches…and then most likely retake it for his own.

What? He was still evil and the city was his to begin with! He hated being helpless and having to play this game of hide and go seek where the price for losing is your life and not a chocolate bar or whatever the hell children get when they win games. A pat on the back? Whatever, he was way too good for that!

Doofenshmirtz sighed and sat back against the wall he was leaning against on the floor. His office was destroyed along with the rest of the upper half of the building. Only the original part remained standing. He thought back to when he first made the blue prints for the extension. It was only supposed to be one floor added on, _one_. The Normbots were quick with building but they were absolutely NOT accurate with blueprints. They mistook the original part of the building on the schematic along with the one floor extension for a whole extension in its own. So they _did _build the extension, but they rebuilt the building with it. The zig-zag was a nice touch though…

He shook himself out of his rambling thoughts and tried to focus on a plan of action. They couldn't just sit here until they were captured and killed. He would make robots but he couldn't do that without causing suspicion or worrying Platyborg and that was the LAST thing he wanted to do. Causing suspicion would cause them to be captured and most likely killed, which was what he was trying to prevent from happening. Platyborg, well…that was another story. He was always so scared and jumpy. Doof couldn't blame him though, they were wanted and constantly in a state of worry. They had a lot of things to worry about. Being captured, gunned down by robots or captured….yeah the main thing they worried about was trying to avoid capture. The slightest thing could carry them straight to their grave. The slightest detectable noise could alert a patrol team of robots. Doofenshmirtz actually took time to study them once, it was crazy to leave Platyborg alone and follow them but he wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about their design and a way to shut them down…so maybe one day they could use it to save their lives if needed.

"_They shouldn't be able to find us in here." The man reassured him but the cyborg was obviously still scared, the closet they were hiding in was dimly lit by the light coming from underneath the door. They whispered so as not to be found._

"_Doof, I'm scared…"_

"_I know you are but this closet is undetectable, we're perfectly safe-"_

_CRASH!_

_Platyborg jumped and nearly screamed if Alt. Doof didn't instinctively cover his mouth. The whirring got quieter as it disappeared down the hall. Doofenshmirtz got stuck on a single thought and without thinking about what he was doing, he opened the door._

"_Where are you going?!"_

"_Shhh!" The scientist shushed him with a finger to his lips and slipped out the narrow opening._

"_Doof!" The cyborg whispered loudly "Dooof!" _

_The closet closed and Platyborg was alone. He hated it, he hated being alone. He wanted Doof to hide with him and…keep him safe…wait…_

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz followed the robots down the hall at a safe distance away from them. There had to be some way to shut them down…let's see. They have small cylinder shaped heads with no antennae's and no face. No compartments of any kind anywhere, and a slender cylinder shaped body. The arms were skinny and yet again cylinder shaped, like Platyborg's. They were gray but that doesn't really help with shutting them down, but they were really skinny and not bulky at all. In fact, it looked like one blast to the chest would just about-_

_WHIRRRR-ZAP!_

_He didn't know what happened until the smoke cleared, and when it did he saw a lot. Platyborg was staring back at him, out of breath and his blaster extended. Smoke came from the end, letting the former dictator know that it had just been fired. The three robots lay in a heap on the ground, broken and charred. _

_Before Doofenshmirtz could say anything, the cyborg was hugging his legs. He absentmindedly pet the animal's head and he couldn't keep his eyes off the pile in front of him. The robots had spotted him when he wasn't paying attention and was about to shoot him. He was careless and it almost cost him his life. _

_Platyborg saved it._


	13. Be Happy :3

**Authors Note: The cuteness…IT MUST BE STOPPED! Someone give me a request so the darkness in my brain can live once more!**

* * *

_Dont worry, be happy._

_Dont worry, be happy.  
_

_Aint got no place to lay your head,  
_

_Somebody came and took your bed,  
_

_Don't worry, be happy._

* * *

_3 Months._

Platyborg snuggled up closer to the man by his side. Doofenshmirtz had long since been asleep but the cyborg couldn't keep his eyes closed long enough to do that. It was thundering and lightening outside. He jumped and flinched whenever the loud booms of nature sounded through the sky. He whimpered and put his head under the covers, the flashing of the lightening was keeping him awake too. Why did everything have to be so bad? Why did Rodney have to take over anyways? Why couldn't someone stop him? Why couldn't they do anything to stop him?

Rodney was probably asleep right now in a nice warm bed with the heat turned on and not suffering one bit. Why did they have to suffer? What did they do wrong? As far as he was concerned, they hadn't done one thing to the guy. Doof didn't…

He came to the sudden realization that he did. Why did he have to bother the guy? If he hadn't done so many things to make the man mad then none of this would have ever happened! It was his entire fault! Everything! Everything he ever did to Dr. Roddenstein came back to him in flashback form.

_"Well it seems dear Platyborg that you and me are going to be working together" Rodney grinned._

_"Ok first of all" Platyborg started "The correct term would be 'you and I', and second, what the heck are you talking about?"_

_"I am now Doofenshmirtz' assistant and second in command, which means I am also the boss of you and that I'll be here every day from now on, and you have to do what I say, now what do you think about THAT?" Rodney got into Platyborg's face. After a moment the cyborg responded._

_"I think you have a really small-"_

_"PLATYBORG!" Doofenshmirtz stopped him "You apologize, right now!"_

And that was just one thing he did! It was all his fault, everything.

He was freezing and the blanket that was on top of both of them wasn't doing him any good. The heating in the building was shot the moment the explosions crashed through. They didn't have any power which meant no heat. His teeth chattered along with his bill and he pulled any warm fabric that was within reach. He didn't take notice that he was pulling on Doof's clothes. The man sat up and rubbed his eye, sleepily looking down at the tiny lump by his side.

"Platyborg? Hey, are you alright?" Doofenshmirtz pulled the blanket back and the cyborg huddled closer to him, completely losing the warmth that was being provided by the blanket.

Platyborg's only answer was to shiver and pull closer.

"Wow, it's really cold in here…" The former dictator hugged his arms around himself for emphasis. The cyborg still didn't verbally respond, he felt Platyborg's metal and his hand jerked back instinctively. The metal was absolutely freezing; he could only imagine how cold Platyborg was, completely covered in metal. He was way past freezing and he didn't even _have _metal. Doofenshmirtz opened the buttons on his chest and put his arms around the shaking cyborg, pulling him close so he was snuggled in the fabric. He had an undershirt on, thank goodness for that…

He pulled the blanket so that it would do more for Platyborg than it would for himself. The metal was ice cold through his thin undershirt but he ignored it. Soon he heard small, gentle snoring and the cyborg was fast asleep. He didn't dare pull Platyborg out of his clothing or readjust the blankets so he would get some warmth as well. The scientist sighed and closed his eye.

"This is all my fault…"

The tiny voice made him look down to the lump in his clothes and he felt the small wetness of tiny tears through his shirt. The lump shook with each small sob.

"None of this is your fault, do you hear me?" Doofenshmirtz rubbed his back "It's mine. This is _my _fault, not yours."

"I should be trying to stop him." Platyborg sniffed. "Instead of lying here…I'm a failure as a general and to you."

"I thought I told you to never let me hear you say that ever again."

"You didn't hear me…"

"Yes…I did." He chuckled and felt the cyborg jolt against him, but he wasn't crying. Platyborg tried desperately to hide it, but he couldn't. He was silently chuckling along with him.

Doofenshmirtz smirked and moved his arms lower on the tiny body. He began moving his fingers simultaneously in a frenzy.

Platyborg couldn't stop himself from laughing and screaming. "STOP! Haha! Stop!" He jerked and tried to pull away from the man's tickling fingers but he held him wrapped up tightly in the fabric.

"Everyone knows tickling is eeeevil! It's a form of torture, you know…" Doofenshmirtz pulled him out from the fabric, just to see that perfect smile.

"Stop! Hahaha!"

"Demanding gets you nowhere, you must beg for mercy."

"No! Haha!"

"Surrender!"

"Never!"

"Suit yourself…" Doofenshmirtz tickled him harder and the cyborg threatened to jump out of his metal and wet himself. The cyborg started to tickle him back out of desperation and the dictator just chuckled. "You're counter attack is fruitless, I have ribs of steel..."

Before long, Platyborg couldn't take it anymore and he stopped fighting back. "Uncle! Uncle! You win!"

The scientist retreated and lay back on the floor, laughing himself. "We haven't had a tickle fight like that in a looong time, I won though as usual. I am the ultimate champion at tickle fighting."

The cyborg- after catching his breath -chuckled and remembered the first time Doofenshmirtz ambushed him into a tickle fight.

...

_May 15, 200__**5**__._

_It may be hard to believe but the first month and a half of them living together, Platyborg didn't speak. At all, not one syllable escaped his bill. Maybe it was because he was shy, or maybe it was because he was in someplace new with a new person. He could have not been able to talk at all, or smile. Doofenshmirtz new all about the cyborg's programming and he was perfectly capable of speech and emotions, but why wouldn't it show any?_

_He needed to get Platyborg to show some emotion and not walk around with a sad expression. Was the cyborg sad? He decided to find out one day. Dinner had just been eaten and the little machine/platypus took it upon himself to clean the dishes without being asked. That was another thing that bothered the dictator; it kept doing all these chores and other productive things without being asked. Did it know how to have fun?_

"_Platyborg."_

_The cyborg turned around, dishes in hand and looked up at him; awaiting instruction._

"_Sit down for a moment; I wanted to talk to you."_

_Platyborg nodded and sat down at a chair across from him, setting the plates down by his side. He stared back at him, awaiting further instruction._

"_Are you…happy? Do you like staying here with me?"_

_The cyborg nodded and got up, heading to the sink. _

"_Wait!" The man grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, after a moment's pause with them both shocked at how forcefully the cyborg was turned; he spoke less rapidly. "I got the dishes, go play or something."_

_Platyborg nodded and handed him the plates, and then silently walked out into the living room. _

_After finishing the dishes, Doofenshmirtz went to go check on the little cyborg. He sighed when he saw Platyborg straightening up the living room. He leaned against the door frame and watched him clean. When the cyborg was done, he left and headed for Doof's room. He fixed things all the way there._

_Doof followed him and he finally had enough when Platyborg started making his bed. He spun the cyborg around to face him and demanded "Stop it! You ARE NOT a maid. Do you understand?"_

_The cyborg nodded and the scientist let him go. Doofenshmirtz nearly face palmed when Platyborg paid no attention to what he just said and continued to make the bed. There had to be SOME way to make him stop... _

_A wicked smirk grew on his face and he grabbed the cyborg by his arms again, spinning him around and pinning him on the bed. Platyborg looked up at him blankly, tilting his head to the side as if asking him 'What are you doing?'_

_The man let go of his arms and he started to tickle the little creation. The cyborg was generally confused. What was Doofenshmirtz doing to him and what was this funny feeling building up inside of him? He started squirming and his body instinctively told him that he had to get away. The scientist's fingers danced over his stomach, making him jump every few seconds and making it completely impossible to escape the hands. _

_The man started making this weird noise, the cybernetic platypus was starting to think he was in pain. He had heard this sound come from Doofenshmirtz' mouth a few times before but it usually sounded evil. This didn't sound evil, it sounded joyful. Soon the same noise was coming from Platyborg's bill and a smile erupted on his face, but it didn't sound or look the same. The laugh was childlike and heartfelt…and the smile was…bright. As soon as this noise escaped his beak, the tickling stopped and the scientist stared back at him in shock. The cyborg frowned as the staring continued. Had he done something wrong? He didn't mean to make noise. Platyborg opened his mouth and did something that shocked Doofenshmirtz even more, he spoke._

"_I'm sorry."_

_The dictator didn't know what he was more surprised about, the fact that the cyborg's voice sounded so innocent…or the two words that came out. _

"_For what? What are you sorry for?" He hadn't meant to sound so demanding, he just…he just had to hear that voice again. It was addicting and…amazing._

_Platyborg opened his mouth and the voice that Doofenshmirtz would do anything to hear again, filled the silence._

"_I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make that noise." Talking sounded so weird and new to him, he hoped it didn't sound bad but his conclusion was affirmed when the man started laughing at him. He scowled and shut his mouth; he swore he'd never talk again._

"_You mean laughing?" He asked, ironically he was laughing._

_Was that what it was called? The cyborg nodded blankly, determined to not let his feelings show._

"_Laughing is a perfectly natural thing and you don't need anyone's consent to do it. You don't need anyone's consent to do anything that makes you happy. You can run and jump and laugh and be happy, no one can tell you not to do it."_

"_T-they can't?"_

"_Nope."_

_There was a silence whil Platyborg considered this and that frown was back. Doofenshmirtz wanted that smile to return and light up the world so he blew raspberries into the cyborg's stomach. Platyborg was laughing again and trying to get away. He liked laughing, it was…well…fun. He laughed even harder when the scientist started tickling him along with blowing into his stomach at the same time. He kicked his legs and fidgeted, trying to fight the man off. Nothing seemed to make the dictator lose vitality so Platyborg thought of only one thing he could do to save himself. _

_He tickled back._

* * *

**A/N: Don't ask me how any of what just happened is psychically possible because I have no idea xD**

**Natty is out, PEACE! **


	14. Past and Present, Alone and Together

**Authors Note: The fluff has diminished (pretty much)! No fuzzy moments next chapter either! Mwahaha! (You know probably)**

* * *

_May 15, 200__**5.**_

Rodney watched the tickle fight between the two in disgust. It made him absolutely sick. That thing was created to follow each command and order, not to have tickle fights! This was absolutely ridiculous. His genius was being put to waste, and for what? So Doofenshmirtz could keep their creation to himself? What did he plan to do with it? What was he training it for? Was he training it to be a fighter? A servant? Dare he say it…a lover?

This had to be all an act. An act to hide his real plan, yes that was it! He couldn't possibly be bonding with the thing. Doofenshmirtz was an evil and ruthless man; he wouldn't throw aside all they worked for just for this machine. Roddenstein was sure that this was some type of trick and Heinz would be back in their lab, working to fulfill their goals and inventing in no time. He was just testing the cyborg out and he'd return it, there was no way Doofenshmirtz meant to steal it.

There was absolutely no way.

_..._

_June 15, 200__**5.**_

"There is absolutely no way you are stealing this machine Heinz!" Rodney yelled.

"I didn't steal him. I took him from you." Doofenshmirtz spun around in his chair in a bored state.

"That's stealing!"

"Wrong!" The dictator got up and threw his desk over (he really needed to stop doing that), he pulled out a tan piece of parchment and pointed to it "Article 55B of the constitution of the Tri State Area, states that if something seems to be a threat then the head of the Tri State Area is allowed to confiscate it at any time and who's the head of the Tri State Area? Oh yeah! It's me!" He pointed to himself with a smirk.

"If the thing is such a threat then why do you have it walking around? Why don't you destroy it?" Rodney crossed his arms smugly, he knew he had a valid point and he wasn't intimidated by any of the Normbots around him either.

Doofenshmirtz thought about this and then snapped his fingers, coming to a conclusion that always solved his problems "Because I'm the dictator and I can do what I want."

"But what if the thing harms someone?"

"It is contained in the most highest of containment units."

"Doofenshmirtz, you and I both know that's a lie. The thing walked past me while I was waiting in the waiting room. It said _hello _and is apparently capable of human speech."

The one eyed man looked off to the side at his desk, his eye widened and he abruptly yawned, looking at his watch. "Look at the time! Meeting's over! Norm, please escort Dr. Roddenstein out of the building immediately!"

"Heinz-" The man glared and was cut off by the Normbots pushing him out, and Doofenshmirtz.

"It was great talking to you Rodney, bye!" He waved and sighed in relief when the door closed behind them. He looked around to make sure he was alone before running to his overturned desk.

Alt. Doof opened the compartment underneath it and he smiled "I'm sorry Platyborg! I forgot you were sleeping in there! Did you hit your head?"

The top half of Platyborg's body popped out from the square hole. "I'm fine."

"Good."

The cyborg nodded and rubbed his head.

"I'm going to get you some ice…and to tell Norm to put my desk back where it was." He muttered as he walked out "I have GOT to remember to stop doing that…Whatever, I'm sure I'll remember eventually…"

Platyborg picked up the overturned chair and curled up in it, and then closed his eye. He laid his head down on the cushiony seat and drifted off for a nap.

Doofenshmirtz never_ did_ remember not to throw his desk…

* * *

_3 Months._

Rodney watched Doofenshmirtz tickle the cyborg in disgust. This wasn't the first time he witnessed one of these 'tickle fights'. He distinctly remembered eavesdropping on one more than 6 years ago. He had thought Doofenshmirtz was messing around; he thought the man was planning something bigger but he wasn't. The only productive thing he did in the last 7 years was take care of that _thing_. That thing ruined everything they planned and hoped for. That _thing _needed to be destroyed or at least…reprogrammed and he'd be the one to do it. He knew where they were and was currently watching them through one of the robots cameras. You might think him stupid to not just step in and destroy them, but stupid was something he was absolutely not.

He had to get them separated and torture both of them a little bit before actually destroying them. He wanted to see them suffer, he wanted to draw blood and see it spatter. He was that twisted and that bloodthirsty for revenge. They'd suffer! Both of them, in the most painful way possible! Their deaths will be slow and agonizing, and he'd savor every second of it. Both of them screaming in pain and begging for it to stop. Yes…that was perfect. He just had to get them alone…

…

"Let go of me!" Platyborg screamed and struggled in the robots grip "Doof!" His eye filled up with tears when he realized that Doofenshmirtz wouldn't be able to hear him, the building was already out of sight. He had gotten up while Doof was sleeping to go to the bathroom when they grabbed him and covered his mouth so he couldn't scream. His muffled cries couldn't be heard by the sleeping former dictator who at this moment…was still asleep. They flew him to Rodney's building with him kicking and screaming all the way there, ignoring his cries and desperate attempts to get away.

"Let me go, you no brained bucket of bolts! If there was only one of you then I would have been totally free and peeing right now!"

The robots threw him on the ground and he got up, ready for a fight and growling at them. They actually backed away from him a bit.

"Ah, ah ,ah..." Rodney scolded him and clicked a button on a remote. A screen lit up showing a live video feed of Doofenshmirtz sleeping and a robot standing silently next to him, blaster aimed and ready to fire. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your friend now would you?"

"No!" Platyborg jumped forward and the skinny robots grabbed his arms, he fought against them.

"If you know what's good for Doofenshmirtz then you'll stop fighting and listen to what I have to say."

The cyborg stopped fighting and nodded. "I-I'll listen…just please…d-don't…"

"I've known where you two have been hiding for a long time…I mean seriously. You're hiding in your _building_. How is that not obvious?"

"Doof said we were hiding in plain sight-"

"I don't rather care what Doofenshmirtz says at this moment in time. I care what I'm saying and what you are going to say in return."

"What-"

"Silence!" Rodney punched him in the stomach, making him feel sick. "You are designed to follow orders, do not speak in my presence. You have one month to hand yourself over to me or else-"

"Or else what?" Platyborg asked and was met by another punch to his metal eye. He could of sworn he felt it go deeper inside his head.

"Do you want Doofenshmirtz to die?!"

"No!"

"Then pay attention! You have one month to hand yourself over to me or else your one eyed friend dies along with you. Understand?"

The cyborg opened his mouth to speak and the man's fist struck his face again this time in his bill, shutting him up immediately. A hand was clamped over his mouth again, this time human.

"Think over my offer…"

That was the last thing he heard before he was knocked out.

* * *

Platyborg woke up on the floor of Doofenshmirtz' bedroom, he was in the corner and the robots were gone. He was in pain and couldn't pick himself up. He didn't want Doof to wake up and worry so he tried to stand up by himself, he fell on his knees and let out a small moan of pain. It may have been small but it woke Alt. Doof up immediately.

"Platyborg?" He spotted the cyborg and ran to him "What the matter? Are you okay?"

Platyborg didn't answer and he cried. He cried in the scientists arms until he lost consciousness once again. Doofenshmirtz didn't know what to make of the scene before him, the cyborg was crying and then he fell asleep. The man didn't know what else he could do except wait until morning to ask him why he was so upset.

…

"What happened to you?"

"I already told you-!" The man was taken aback by his yelled reply so Platyborg lowered his voice completely "Nothing happened…let's just forget about everything."

"Will you at least tell me why you were crying?"

"I was crying because…I had a nightmare." He lied and continued sweeping the floor they had taken to sleeping on.

"What about?"

"I just don't want to talk about it ok? I just want to forget I ever dreamt it…"

"Okay…"

"I didn't get much sleep last night…would it be okay if I took a nap in my room?"

"Of course."

The small cyborg stood the broom against the wall and glanced back at the scientist once before leaving the kitchen without looking back. He needed to think…and to distance himself as far away from Doof as possible. For the last month that they were together Platyborg continued to distance himself from Doofenshmirtz. He distanced himself up until the moment he gave himself in, up until that one moment where they were both truly alone.

* * *

_Present._

Roddenstein watched the cyborg clean his office and other _productive _things that he was always meant to do, at least in Rodney's eyes he was. This was how things were meant to be, well almost. He never wanted to fulfill their plans alone but he must do what he must. Doofenshmirtz was supposed to be by his side and maniacally laughing along with him. He had given his old partner an offer he wouldn't be able to refuse but as it turns out, Heinz was perfectly capable to turn down the offer…just like Rodney was perfectly able to electrocute him for declining.

"_I'll never…join you…"_

"_You're going to die in here! Is that what you want?"_

"_No…" Doofenshmirtz shivered in the freezing room, another torture method courtesy of Rodney. "But if I have to…then so be it…" He shook harder after the currents of electricity shocked through his frame._

_Rodney cursed at him and stormed out._

There had to be a way to get to Doofenshmirtz somehow…something personal. He glanced at the cyborg and already formed his next heinous plan of action. He let loose a mischievous grin and called the cyborg over. "Cyborg…come here a second."

Cyborg stopped dusting and walked over without hesitation to his master.

"It seems our little prisoner isn't…giving me the _results _I had wanted. I need you to make him _reconsider _my demands. Could you do that for me?"

The cyborg nodded with an evil smirk and retracted his mace.

"Yes, very good." The man watched the machine head for Doofenshmirtz' small white prison "Very good indeed…"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Oh no Doof! xD Look out! Platyborg's comin to get ya!**


	15. Torture Tactics

**Authors Note: VIOLENCE AHOY! (Torture is violence right?) Physical torture and mental! (Sort of)**

**Going School shopping tomorrow and this might be my last update before I start school. I don't know when I'll update again but I hope it's soon. I need to get used to my schedule and rest up for the first day of 9****th**** grade….and I have to learn my damn locker combination that always takes me a month to fricken learn! Dx Sorries! Any requests or concerns for stories then leave it in a review or PM me. **

**Natty is out for about a week, PEACE!**

**(SCHOOL WHY?!)**

***Dear jylamz, love the picture! Its amazing! Thanks so much! You should get a FF account so we can PM eachother, it'd be really convenient! Thanks again! ~Natty**

* * *

_Present._

Doofenshmirtz had been through many tortures courtesy of Rodney. He was electrocuted, hit, injected with needles that to this day he doesn't know what was in them, drugged, starved, guilt ridden with the fake fact that Platyborg was dead, cut with a dull blade, almost frozen to death but this one that he was going through now was the second absolute worst. The first absolute worst didn't happen yet and it was way worse than what he was going through at this very moment.

"Platyborg please…stop…"

The cyborg paid no attention to his plea's and continued on with the mace, slowly and painfully. The retractable device traveled from his arms and down to his chest and abdomen, pausing for a few long seconds and then traveling further all the way down to his ankles. There was no doubt he was bleeding, he could feel the warm wetness inside his clothes. He wasn't bleeding lethally and the droplets of blood from where the little spikes prodded into his skin were blatantly visible on the white clothes he was wearing.

He struggled against the bonds but he knew there was no fighting anything that was happening. There was no fighting the fact that he was in immense pain, there was no fighting the fact that he was trapped and there was no fighting the fact that Platyborg- that sweet little machine whose smile could light up the entire universe- was the one doing this to him.

He opened his eye and stared into Platyborg's, and then for a moment the mace was lifted. They stared at each other silently, seemingly trying to figure each other out. Doofenshmirtz noted that the cyborg's eyes were a mixture of different emotions. There was confusion which was the biggest one, anxiety, sadness and last but not least…fear. He didn't know what he was doing and he was scared of doing it. He didn't know what to do…or how to feel.

Cyborg stepped back, suddenly breathing heavily and gasping for air. He didn't know what was happening; it was like something was fighting him from the inside. Punching him and kicking him in vain, it hurt. Everything hurt. He whimpered and squealed in pain and somehow he ended up on the floor. The mace retracted back into a hand and he clutched the floor and held himself, which was all that was in reach to grasp. At least that's what he thought. His small hand was grabbed by a larger hand and squeezed, he didn't know if he was squeezing the hand or the hand was squeezing his. The pain stopped completely and left a mild ache, he looked up at the man holding his hand.

Doofenshmirtz grabbed Platyborg's hand and the cyborg squeezed back hard. The machine was truly in pain, maybe even worse pain than he was in from that damn mace. The cyborg had stepped away from him and gotten out of breath, he started making strained and pained noises before collapsing on the floor. He didn't know what was wrong with him but he had a slight idea of how to help him. When he grabbed the cyborg's hand, almost instantly everything became silent. Platyborg looked up at him, no longer in any pain. Doof was a little more than relieved.

Cyborg stared up at this criminal, why had he just helped him? And _how_ did he just help him? He was beyond confused and he hesitantly snatched his hand away with a scowl. This man probably caused his pain in the first place and now he was trying to trick him into thinking that he can help him more than Dictator Roddenstein could. Well it wasn't going to work, he wasn't that stupid! The cyborg shakily got to his feet, glaring at the prisoner in front of him and backing away to the corner of the room. He kneeled there in a crouch, growling and snarling at the man.

Doofenshmirtz rolled his eye and paid no attention to the animal's warning growls. He heard the warning loud and clear. It was saying to keep distance from it and stay away.

"Yeah, whatever." He scoffed and turned his head to the wall, not looking at it "Stupid animal."

He received a growl and a smirk came to his mouth, he could barely stifle his chuckles. Doof was doing this purely out of his own amusement. He had to irritate _someone_, he missed being defiant but he took it way too far and wasn't thinking about the consequences.

"I'm not afraid of you. You think you're tough? Ha! I've seen Care Bears more intimidating than you are."

The cyborg didn't know what a 'Care Bear' was, but the word care was in it and he most certainly did not care about this prisoner. Cyborg was getting angry and let out a low growl, warning this criminal not to test or anger him any further. Of course Doofenshmirtz ignore this and continued.

"You're a glorified blender with a beak. All you are is a simple machine, too stupid to think on your own. You want to know why you do what Rodney says? It's because you're weak and can't think for yourself. Develop a brain and take charge, you stupid contraption!"

With a loud growl and snarl, the cyborg leapt forward and did something neither of them had anticipated.

He bit him.

* * *

Dictator Roddenstein heard the scream from a few halls down, it was loud and echoed off the walls. It was a scream of shock and pain. Normally this would be good results but he didn't want the cyborg to kill Doofenshmirtz all at once so he decided to check in on the torturing. He walked down the few hallways and turned a corner, stopping in front of the door. He entered the passcode- 30305 – and the door slid to the side with a swoosh. He half marveled and half stared in shock at the sight in front of him.

Doofenshmirtz was covered in stains and splotches of blood and his bare left foot was bleeding the most, leaving a puddle soaking into the white sheet beneath him. His foot wound looked the most recent. Was that what caused the scream he just heard? He had to look more professional and threatening so he changed his demeanor completely with a smirk.

"How's our little patient doing with his treatment?" Rodney noticed something was missing "Cyborg? Where are you?"

There was a whimper and Roddenstein turned his head to where it came from. Doof didn't need to because he already knew where the thing was hiding; it had hid under a desk after it had bitten his foot. Why the hell would it bite his foot in the first place? I mean he knew _why _the cyborg bit him, he obviously made it angry but why did it choose his foot of all places to bite? He came to a reasonable conclusion that was good enough for anyone who is reading this story or just knows the cyborg in general. Only Platyborg would bite a foot instead of clawing his eye out or mauling him to death. This wasn't the sweet little cyborg he enjoyed teasing, this was a wild animal that didn't know or recognize him at all; one that wouldn't hesitate to kill him if needed and question who he was later. He now realized this as he grimaced at the pain in his foot. Lucky for him, Platyborg still wasn't that smart.

"What are you doing under there? Come out immediately!"

Cyborg did as his master said and crawled out, not standing on his legs like a human at all. He was still in shock at what he just done. He _bit _this man and was beyond startled by the scream that came afterwards. He had gotten mad and his instincts screamed at him to bite, it seemed like the only way at the time but now he realized there were so many more options. He could have threatened him with his mace or blaster or maybe even walked out to his master. Why did he react that way? He wasn't an animal…wait he was.

Rodney was still confused so he commanded the cyborg to continue the procedure and left. The cybernetic platypus stepped forward to do his job when a wave of a feeling crashed into him, making him step back.

Why did he feel so…bad? Not just about the biting but the torturing as well. This man was a criminal! His master told him so! He was told to torture and cause him pain so he would give in to Dr. Roddenstein's demands. Giving in to Dr. Roddenstein's demands was a good thing, wasn't it? He didn't know anything better than what he had been told and his master told him everything he needed to know…but this man, he looked so familiar and when he thought more about it he wanted to scream. He didn't know what to think, there was this thing in his head screaming at him but for what? Why was it screaming? It was a desperate cry for help and mercy, it was tired and it had had enough of everything. It wasn't strong enough to break free, almost like…it was trapped. It was trapped and it couldn't get out, it _needed _to but it just _couldn't_. He pushed the thoughts away and it screamed louder, cries of "No and Please" echoed in his head. It was then that he found out that he could control what happened to this thing so he shoved it aside, locking it in a dark corner. Something told him that it was scared of the dark. It was silenced and he could now go through with his duty, but when he tried to step forward he stepped back so suddenly that he almost fell backwards. Whatever this thing was preventing him from doing this, it was fighting with all the strength it had.

Doofenshmirtz stared at the blank wall, waiting for the torture to continue and bracing himself for the start of more pain. A few moments passed before he heard the cyborg actually step forward. Okay, now the torture was going to continue….any second now…

Nothing.

He heard another step but this time in the wrong direction. What was this thing doing?

"What are you doing?" He turned his head to the cyborg, it looked strained again but not in pain. It looked like it was having a battle with itself. It kept trying to step forward only for it to take a step back twice as fast. Was there a glitch in it or something? "Hey, are you ok?"

Cyborg growled at him. 'Stop showing me sympathy, I don't even know you!' He screamed in his head but the thing fighting him screamed louder. He argued with it and it obviously didn't know what it was talking about. It screamed back.

'_You know him! He cares about you and loves you; he would never do anything to hurt you._'

He screamed back that it was crazy and what Roddenstein had told him. It said that Rodney was a liar and he had to listen to it, it pleaded. He wouldn't listen to it any longer, it had to be destroyed. He imagined a large and powerful blast that would silence it forever, and then fired it at it. It screamed a cry of pain and sadness, and then it went completely silent. It no longer moved or spoke, not giving any signs that it was still alive. He must have killed it. It lied there in the corner and he imagined a closer look at it, he was shocked to see that it was an exact copy of himself. Knowing that what he had just killed was himself must have wired some type of connection to it because in the next second a blast of burning pain shot through him and the next he was on the floor.

Unconscious.

* * *

A few hours later, (He guessed as best he could with absolutely no hint of time in the white room whatsoever) he had been asleep when the passcode was typed in and the door slid aside. Someone stepped in but he didn't open his eye to look at them, not even when the person started to gently wrap some type of cloth around his throat. He didn't know if they thought he was asleep or not but in the next second the cloth was pulled roughly and tight, cutting off his air. He still pretended to be asleep, maybe if they thought it didn't affect him they'd stop before they actually killed him.

"I _know _you're awake Doofenshmirtz."

Well that plan was shot straight to hell. He started to struggle and pull his neck away, Rodney just pulled tighter.

"Tell me what you did to my cyborg and I'll let you breathe again."

"I didn't-" He gasped for air "do anything…to him…"

"You're lying…"

"No…n-not…lying…I didn't do…anything."

"Then why did he shut down then? Enlighten me!"

"I don't-…know…"

"I'm starting to think you _want me_ to kill you."

"F-fine…d-don't…believe me." The former dictator coughed "Go ahead and…kill me…"

The cloth was pulled even tighter and then released completely. He pulled as much air as he possibly could back into his lungs, slowly recovering from nearly being strangled to death. A blade was held to his neck and he tilted his head back to pull away from it.

"My intentions aren't to kill you Heinz…"

"Then what are they? Enlighten…me…" He breathed and the blade was lifted from his neck, grazing his cheek slowly. A line of fresh blood dripped down his face and he flinched as the cold steel was slid across his neck. The blade pulled away and there was a rustle as it was pocketed.

A voice whispered into his ear, sick and frightening "They are to cause you as much pain as physically and _mentally_ possible…" With a small chuckle, steady footsteps headed towards the door and the code was clicked in. The door whooshed closed and it was then that Doofenshmirtz actually opened his eye.

It may have been Rodney's intentions to cause him horrible pain but it was _his _intentions to offer as much defiance as possible without getting himself killed. It's the only thing that could keep him from losing all hope….._that_ and Platyborg.


	16. Fateful Backstories

**Authors Note: So the reason a majority of the flashbacks in the story take place at night is because I just think of the scene that way. Whatever and I won't make the a/n any longer. Happy long chapter! (This took me 3 days to write O_O)**

**PEACE!**

* * *

June 26, 200**5**.

A young Vanessa ran in through the office door, jumping into her father's lap and bouncing up and down excitedly. Her small puffy dress rustled beneath her.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Guess what!"

Doofenshmirtz laughed "What is it princess? How was your last day of school?"

"It was stupid! This boy named Johnny pulled my hair!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms out. One of the traits she got from her father.

"Maybe it's because he likes you."

"Blech!" Vanessa stuck her tongue out and pointed to it "Boys are gross!"

"I'm glad you think so. Let's just hope you still feel that way 7 years from now."

"Oh I will" She nodded "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course sweetheart, anything."

"How come you don't see mommy anymore?"

Doofenshmirtz was 100% unprepared for that "Uh…well…I've just been…very busy with someone that's all."

"Busy with who?"

"Well…" He looked to the door hoping a certain someone wouldn't walk in right now and half hoping that he would, just to get him out of this conversation. She'd find out either way. "Re-remember when you said you wanted a little brother?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…I've been busy with this…'small boy' and-'"

"I have a little brother?!" Vanessa beamed and squealed "Where is he? Where is he?!"

"Vanessa…sweety…" He watched his daughter bounce up and down on his lap "He's not your brother per say…"

"He's not?"

"No…he's a- …well…it's sort of complicated to explain. He's…well…'different' than a normal little brother like some of your friends have."

"…What does complicated mean?"

"Uh-"

"Dad! …Dad! Where are you?" Funny thing is, Platyborg didn't always use to call Doof well…Doof. The cyborg walked into the office and smiled- that little smile that would normally force the man to smile back….but right now, Heinz wasn't really feeling it.

"What's that?" Vanessa got off his lap and walked over to the small metal thing. She was taller than it by about a foot and a half. She poked the top of its bill with her small finger and jumped back when he sneezed from it. The little girl got up from the floor and placed both her hands on its chest to feel it. It stared at her and titled its head to the side in a confused manner, watching her.

Doofenshmirtz watched the both of them meet each other. He didn't interrupt them and just stayed silent…watching…and waiting. He couldn't believe how smoothly things were going.

"I'm Vanessa! What's your name?"

The cyborg stayed silent and turned his head to the scientist, Doof nodded at him to go on.

"P-Platyborg."

"Cool! Come to my room with me!" Vanessa giggled, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hall.

The man had at least expected her to scream or run away or _something_ but she actually _invited _him into her room. That went completely better than expected…and everything did. They were getting along perfectly the entire weekend, having fun and playing together. Like it always does, the weekend soon came to an end and it was time for Vanessa to go home to her mother's. The two 'kids' were sad to part ways, Platyborg showed it obviously but the little girl was too eager to come back to be depressed.

"Next weekend we can play even more! We can play dolls and color and watch TV and have lots and lots of fun! Doesn't that sound like fun?" She turned to the cybernetic platypus, smiling. Her smile was contagious and he smiled back, nodding to her. She was at the door with her purple backpack now. "Bye!" The girl waved.

"Bye…" The cyborg looked down.

Doofenshmirtz wanted to get his mind off of it so he suggested "Why don't you pick a DVD from the shelf and when I get back we can watch it together, sound good?"

Platyborg smiled and nodded, running off to find a movie. Completely forgetting about being sad, sometimes all it takes to cheer up a child is their parents attention.

The father and daughter closed the door behind them, heading for the elevator so he could drive her home. In the elevator he decided to make conversation.

"So, how do you like Platyborg?"

"He's the best little brother ever! I love him!"

"Vanessa, we talked about this. He isn't your little brother."

"But he's just like a little brother! He's smaller than me and he plays with me, just like a little brother does."

"Well not _all _little brothers are like that. Some brothers and sisters don't like each other."

"That's stupid! I would _never_ not like my brother!"

"Look sweety" He kneeled down to her "You can't tell anyone about Platyborg."

"Why not?"

"Because if you do…he could be in very big trouble."

"Why would he be in trouble?"

"He wouldn't just be in trouble, I'd be in trouble too. I can't really say anything else about it that you'd understand but you can't tell anyone you don't really know about him, including any of your friends. If you do then the consequences could be…well…dire."

"What does dire mean?"

"Nothing- just…just don't talk too openly about him and we'll all be fine."

"Okay."

The doors opened with a ding and she stepped out of the elevator by herself. Her father stared on after her, still inside the metal box. How did he ever get such two wonderful children? Well…child and cyborg…that acts like…a small child…

...

.

.

.

It's complicated!

"Dad, are you coming?"

He shook away his thoughts and followed Vanessa to the car, driving her home to her mother for the week. What Doofenshmirtz should have been worried about was his ex-wife who not only completely twisted everything but very well ruined Platyborg and Vanessa's relationship. Doof didn't know that until _after_ the angry phone call he got and the next time his daughter came over, which was about a whole month later due to court dates concerning custody and if he should be allowed to see Vanessa or not. I'm going to save you the ache of not knowing and just straight out tell you that he won the case. He won on the grounds of Platyborg being a 'child' and having 'custody' of him. That's when he met Judge Miller, and he also had a little help with the fact that he sort of ruled the Tri State Area. He sort of had control over the courts so…yeaaaaaah. Back to that angry phone call then.

"I can't believe you would do something like this Heinz!"

"Do _what_? I don't even know why you're so upset!"

"How _dare _you try to replace our _daughter _with a _foster child_!"

"A what? I don't have a-"

"Don't lie to me! Vanessa wouldn't stop talking about her _new little brother_!"

Oh…crap. "You mean Platyborg?!"

"And what a stupid name at that! What kind of name for a child is that? Did you name him that?"

"Platyborg's not a-! Yes I named him that but-!" He sighed and narrowed his eye "You never _did _like my naming skills…but he's not a child! I mean he is...(in his head) but he's a platypus! Well…cyborg platypus…but he's an animal!"

"Oh. Well why didn't you just say so?! He's just a little platypus then…you know they don't do much right?"

Doofenshmirtz was at a complete loss for words for this woman's stupidity…and second…Vanessa talked about Platyborg for a month and she forgot to mention that he was an animal! …Why did he get married again? Never mind that! "Don't do much…right."

"Anyways, it is your weekend after all. I don't know _how _I missed the huge fact that he was an _animal_. How could I miss something like that?"

"You left the courtroom the moment I stepped in! And you took Vanessa with you! Missing my entire testimony! How do you NOT expect to miss something? Like maybe…I don't knoooow…MY SIDE OF THE STORY?!" Why was she such a damn idiot?

"Right…" Charlene paid no attention to what her ex-husband just said "Well, I'll get Vanessa packed up and drop her right off. We should be there in an hour or so."

Doof said a frustrated goodbye and hung up on her. An hour later- as promised – his daughter walked through the door with her _black _backpack. The once happy and loving Vanessa was now…unhappy and angry. She didn't say a word since she walked in the door, she came in and sat in the dark corner of the living room. Facing the wall and brushing her dolls hair so hard it was falling out and making a pile next to her, the dolls head snapped off and Doofenshmirtz stopped watching the display. He walked over to her.

"Uh…Watcha Doin'?"

"I'm sitting in a dark corner, what does it _look _like I'm doing?" Her voice was full of hatred and sarcasm, definitely nothing Doof had ever heard from her before. He was a little shocked by her tone.

"Well…why're you doing that?" He didn't get an answer and spoke once more "I see you got a new backpack. Why black?"

"It reflects my feelings." The little girl told him.

The last time his daughter was here she was fun loving and joyful, now she was a little Debby downer. What the hell happened?

Platyborg walked in, smiling to see that she was here. He was going to go asked if she wanted to play but Doofenshmirtz shook his head no, making him stop and step back. Vanessa shot up and stomped past them, shoving the cyborg into the wall with a loud thud. She slammed her bedroom door shut with an even larger slam.

_That _little action made him angry, not angry enough to do something reckless and endanger the welfare of both children but mad nonetheless. "Go to your room." He told the cyborg and walked towards the little girl's room.

Platyborg wasted no time in getting to his feet and running to his room, quickly closing the door behind him. He sat in the back of his closet. Normally when Doofenshmirtz told him to go to his room it was because there was an 'emergency' (that's what Doof told him to call it) and the cyborg needed to hide right away. He hoped the 'emergency' wouldn't hurt Vanessa. He really missed her from the last/first time he saw her and would hate to be away from her again. They really had fun those two days. Why did she push him like that? Maybe she was just angry about her mother. Doofenshmirtz was always angry after talking to her. The cyborg even witnessed one of the phone calls, he learned a lot from them. (That's Platyborg's way of saying he learned a lot of swear words)

…

"Vanessa, open this door. _NOW._" There was a small sigh and the lock clicked as it was unlocked. He turned the knob and walk in, his daughter was sitting with her back turned to him. "I don't know what that was back there but I don't like it at all. You _do not _shove anyone like that, _especially _not someone smaller than you like Platyborg, he can't defend himself and he's definitely not as strong as you are. You could have really hurt him."

"I don't care! I hope I _did _hurt him!"

"What has gotten into you?!"

"Platyborg!" She yelled and shoved him out, slamming the door twice as hard as last time.

Doofenshmirtz walked away from the door. Maybe she just needed some time to cool down or something…

…

An hour or so later, lunch was ready and he made them both come out of their rooms to eat something. They sat across from each other, Platyborg staring at her and Vanessa desperately trying not to meet his gaze.

"Stop staring at me, one eye!"

"I-I'm sorry."

"No you're not! Stop looking at me!"

The cyborg looked back down to his sandwich quickly. Why was she so upset with him? What did he do wrong? "V-Vanessa…"

"Don't talk to me!" She barked and his eye went back down to his sandwich, not even half way eaten. He wasn't feeling that hungry today…

"Hey, what's with all the yelling in here?" Doofenshmirtz walked into the kitchen.

"It's nothing daddy." She replied and chewed her sandwich, swallowing some.

He nodded and turned his attention to Platyborg, _that _little action made the girl angry.

"Platyborg, you barely touched your lunch. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I'm not really hungry at all..." The cyborg replied.

"You can't just not eat anything, come on. Just take a few more bites."

He shook his head no, looking down at the floor. Vanessa- wanting her father's attention- grabbed Platyborg's sandwich and placed it on her own plate.

"Vanessa! You give that back to Platyborg right now!"

"He said he wasn't hungry! He's not going to eat it anyways!"

Doof scowled. "Yes he is! He's going to eat it now give it back to him."

The cyborg spoke up "N-No…it's okay dad…I'm fine…"

"You can't call him that!" The little girl stood up in her chair and screamed at him. "He is NOT your father! He's mine! Not yours! You stupid toaster! You're nothing but a stupid replacement! He doesn't love you at all! You're nothing compared to how much he likes me! My mom was right about you!"

Doofenshmirtz finally realized what happened to make Vanessa act like this. Charlene was too busy grumbling about him apparently having another child that she either didn't notice or didn't care that their daughter was listening in. She convinced Vanessa that him having another 'child' meant that she was being pushed aside and no longer the center of his attention. She made her hate Platyborg and completely wrecked their relationship that they managed to build over the course of two days. Their relationship was forever strained by this. Vanessa's attitude and bad behavior became too much so her father took her home, she was convinced that it was all the cyborg's fault and hated him even more. Charlene was re-convinced that Platyborg was a foster child and called Heinz back, he didn't answer the phone. He could really care less of what she had to say. The cyborg stayed silent the rest of the day up until bed time when he was being tucked in.

"Why does Vanessa hate me?"

Doofenshmirtz was half prepared for that "She doesn't hate you. You didn't do anything to make her feel that way, it's just her mother. She's a real-" He stopped the oncoming swear that was about to jump out and bit his tongue "It doesn't matter. There's nothing you need to worry about at all. Get some sleep." He pat his head and got up to shut the light, he turned the knob leaving the room when he faintly heard it.

"Good night…Doof…"

The man paused in the doorway without turning back, and then followed through with shutting the door behind him. He _wasn't_ Platyborg's father and Charlene inadvertently made it so the cyborg never thought that was so.

* * *

_3 Months._

"Doof?"

"Yeah?" Doofenshmirtz looked down at the cyborg by his side. It was night time and they were both lying on the floor on two pillows and under a blanket. They didn't sleep in the two separate guest rooms anymore. Platyborg had taken to sleeping in his bed with him and the scientist didn't offer an objection to it. It was more convenient anyways, that way he always knew where the cyborg was and in the off chance that something happened or robots broke down the wall then they wouldn't have to find each other or hide separately.

There wasn't really an actual reason they didn't sleep in a bed anymore. It was actually more comfortable to just sleep on the floor and not have to worry about the mattress or frame creaking. For the past few days, Platyborg had become more attached for some reason. The man just thought that it was just because he was scared and he was right. The cyborg was scared, but he was also worried and sad and a whole bunch of other unnerving emotions.

"You're going to stay with me right?"

Doofenshmirtz didn't quite understand the question "Yes…I'm staying with you right now."

"I know that but…" He seemed to be having trouble finding the right words. "You're going to stay with me forever right? You'll always be here with me…right?" The cybernetic platypus looked desperately hopeful.

Alt. Doof looked down at the cyborg's pleading eyes. He wanted him to say yes but...well, that wasn't the truth. "No…I won't…" Platyborg looked sad then he sighed and continued.

"I won't always be here with you. One day I'm going to leave this world and you'll either stay with Vanessa or that banshee screaming girl's little brothers." He rolled his eye at the mention of those stupid kids.

"But I don't want to stay with the banshee screaming girl!"

"That's why you have the choice of either her or Vanessa."

"I choose to stay with you!"

"Well then you're going to have to take that up with my lawyer and change my will, but since you're not me then you can't do that unless you want to spend the rest of your life in a casket 6 feet under…"

"Wait…are you-…are you dying?"

"What? No-"

"You can't die!"

"Well eventually I'm going to-"

"Who will take care of me?!"

Doofenshmirtz narrowed his eye and sighed his answer "Either Vanessa or that banshee screaming-"

"But I want to stay with you!"

"Look, I'm sorry I brought any of this up okay? Let's just forget about it until the reading of my will and get some sleep." He laid his head back against the wall, closing his eye.

Long pause.

"…You have a will?"

"...No Platyborg. I don't have a will."

"You should really get one, I mean…what if you ever died? Who would take care of me?"

* * *

March 10th, 200**6**.

Doofenshmirtz told him to go to Blue Print Heaven and pick up some blueprints. Well, he was going to send a Normbot but the cyborg was so enthusiastic and ecstatic about wanting to go that the dictator just couldn't say no.

"You go patrol my building." He pointed off another robot and pointed to another one "You go pick up my blueprints from Blue Print Heaven-"

"Can I do it?"

Doofenshmirtz looked down at the smiling cyborg and smiled back. It's been a year since Platyborg was created and that smile still lit up his heart and could probably light up the entire world if you plugged it in.

"Why would you want to go and get a boring old blue print for? Wouldn't you rather stay here in the building? …You know…where it's safe?"

"But you never let me leave the building."

"That's not true, you're going to Vanessa's 5th grade graduation with me."

"But that's months away! Can I go get the blue prints for you Doof? Please?" Platyborg made his eye bigger and his bottom lip quivered innocently.

"Alright…I guess you can-"

"Yes! Thanks Doof!" He hugged the man's legs "I promise I'll get those blue prints and bring them right back here!" The cyborg ran out the door with a huge smile.

Doofenshmirtz watched him run out the door, taking that wonderful smile with him. He wished he could lock the cybernetic platypus away in a room for safekeeping so no one would ever find him. Little did Doof know was that someone was going to accomplish that today and it wouldn't be him doing it.

Platyborg looked both ways and crossed the street. He didn't want to get hit by one of those buses or taxi's. He's never been hit by one of them before and he didn't want to start now. He didn't feel like flying there so he chose to walk. That was bad choice number two of that day, the first one was Doof assuming the cyborg was safe after only a week prior to their encounter with Rodney. The cyborg of course didn't remember this because his mind was wiped and the scientist could never forget. All Platyborg remembered was that he was to stay far away from someone named Rodney, he didn't know what Rodney looked like either so that didn't really help him in the 'stay far away from this person' department. So when he was approached by a bald guy in a lab coat, he just thought it was just some friendly person. Ironic isn't it?

"Hello Platyborg, fancy meeting you here today."

"Um, I'm sorry but I don't really recognize you." The cyborg looked up at him.

"You're hilarious."

"No really…I've never met you before in my life."

"Surely you must be joking."

"Who's Shirley?"

"Doofenshmirtz wiped your brain again didn't he?"

"I don't _think_ he did...I'm pretty sure he'd tell me if he did something like that."

Rodney sighed "I suppose we're going to have to do this the hard way then."

"Do what the hard way?" Platyborg asked and never got an answer, he was sprayed in the face with some type of purple fume. He coughed and tried to wave the smell away from his nose but the scent lingered in his nostrils long after he lost consciousness.

...

Doofenshmirtz paced back and forth by the front door. He knew he shouldn't have let the cyborg go and get those blueprints. What was he thinking? He tugged on his chestnut brown hair in frustration. Why wasn't he back yet? Why? Why?! _WHY?! _Why is he so stupid? Why'd he send Platyborg outside to get those stupid blueprints in the first place? Were they really that important? The prints were absolutely useless to him now, he just wanted the cyborg home and safe at this very second. Was that too much to ask?

_Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing!_

Great. He groaned and answered the telephone. "Hello." He answered in a monotone voice, slightly muffled from his hand covering his face. "This is he….I see….thanks, bye."

No one ever picked up the blueprints.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_UGH!" _The wall cracked and plaster collapsed inwardly when his fist connected with it. Why? Why? _Why?_

When he found the person responsible for this he swore he'd kill them, maybe even with his bare hands. He didnt need a weapon to make a death as_ painful_ and _inhumane_ as _inhumanely_ **possible**. He just needed to find out who and he knew the perfect person to help him _find_ that _who_.

_Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing!_

Who was it _this time_? "Hello?"

"You called?"

Doofenshmirtz scoffed "Not yet but I was about to."

"I know you were." The nasally voice replied.

The man on the other end glared and put a hand on his hip "I thought I told you to get those cameras out of my house."

Carl grinned sheepishly "Old habits die hard."

"Well whoever took my cyborg is about to die harder, I want a name and address and I want it now."

"Got it." The intern typed on his computer in a dimly lit room. The screen showed a map of Danville and zoomed in on a specific place. "Would you be surprised if I said it was Rodney?"

"Not in the least." There was a loud click as he loaded his gun with one hand, it could be heard from the other end.

"Woooah, slow down there killer. _I _got this."

"Excuse me? And what position do you think you're in to tell me you have this? Who's the ruler here?"

"…Who's the expert in tracking, receiving and delivering? AND who doesn't have three strikes on their record? You get mad too easily, one wrong sentence from someone and you're ready to throw them in the Goozim pit. Kidnappings are very dangerous business if I do say so myself and they require a patient and easy tempered hand. That's why you and your daughter are the _last _two people I'd _ever _want to go on a mission with."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with Vanessa. She doesn't have my temper at all."

"She doesn't? Because if I'm not mistaken, she got suspended for shoving a straw up a kids nose for making fun her dress."

"I thought I told you to knock it off with the cameras."

"No, you said to keep the camera's out of your house. You said nothing about anywhere other than there and how else am I going to keep track of your loved ones?"

"Love is a _very_ strong word…and why the interest in my family anyway?"

"You simply hired me Mr. Doofenshmirtz, I simply do as you ask and you _asked _me to keep tabs on everyone and everything. That includes keeping tabs on Vanessa, Platyborg, _Rodney _and even Charlene from time to time…" He chuckled "And I must say…_very _nice."

"Have you been peeping on my ex-wife you little freak?"

"Of course not, sir. I was just joking…really I was. Oh come on, don't give me that angry silence. Next I'll tell you I'm a vampire and you'll believe it!"

"You may be my right hand but since you never come out of the shadows, I'll never know. Why stay cooped up when you can live outside the cage?"

"With all due respect Mr. Doofenshmirtz, you have your backstories and I have mine."

"You ever going to tell me one of yours?"

"In all due time."

"Speaking of time, what time are you leaving to go get my cyborg?"

"I was just getting ready to walk out the door." Carl put on his black trench coat while holding the phone to his ear with the side of his neck.

"Why do you work for me again?" Doof joked.

"Backstories Doofenshmirtz, backstories." With that being said he hung up the phone and slipped out the door of the old monitor room of the old OWCA HQ.

...

The darkness slowly diminished and he opened his eye, trying to get a good look at where he was. He was in the corner of a dimly lit closet. He was scared of the dark so luckily for him there was a little light. Platyborg stood up and reached for the doorknob, he twisted it but the door wouldn't budge an inch. It was locked. He knocked on the door and almost instantly the closet was yanked open. The cyborg was so scared that he fell back into the corner, breathing heavy and his heart beat frantically inside his small chest. Wherever it was- what with all the metal and all, he didn't know. He _did _know that there was this man glaring down at him with about all the hatred in the world. He was as confused and scared as ever.

"What?" The man spat.

"Uh…um…w-where am I?"

"In the corner of a very dark closet."

"Well…y-yes I know that but…c-can I come out please?"

"No." The door was slammed shut, so hard that the bulb in the hanging light above him shattered. It was pitch black dark and pieces of glass showered down on him. He looked down and sat in the corner. He dusted the glass off of him and sat back against the wall, closing his eye. It looked like he was going to be here for a while.

Just as soon as he we was seconds away from being fast asleep, the door was wrenched open and a phone was thrown at his face.

"Talk into it." His captor demanded.

The cyborg hesitantly picked it up "Who is it?"

"Doofenshmirtz." The man told him and slammed the door shut again.

He blinked, putting the phone to his ear **(A/N: ear?)** and shakily speaking into it. "H-hello?"

"Platyborg, I was so worried about you! Why didn't you come straight back?"

"H-he made me go to sleep with this purple air a-and…Doof, I want to go home!"

"I know. Don't worry, I sent a friend to come get you. You're going to be alright…just…just hang in there until he comes to get you."

"But I want to go with _you_!"

"If you go with him I promise he'll take you straight to me. You just have to trust him okay?"

"Okay…"

"Okay!" Doofenshmirtz snapped and got serious again "I don't care what this guy tells you, don't talk to him and don't do anything to make him mad…I have to go before he sees I'm still on the phone with you."

"No! Can you stay on until he gets here?"

"I _really _want to Platyborg, trust me. I'd do anything to stay on this phone with you but if he sees that I'm still talking to you when he comes back then it'll make him angry and what's the last thing we want to do?"

"…Make him angry?"

"Good boy."

The doorknob on the closet door started to shake and Platyborg gasped, shrinking back in the dark closet.

Doof became alarmed at the cyborg's scared sound "What? What's wrong?"

The knob shook harder and Platyborg didn't make a sound, he just closed his eye and tried to bury himself into the corner; hoping that it would somehow swallow him up and take him away from this dark closet. The phone line went dead, separating him and Doofenshmirtz from each other. If something bad was about to happen then hearing Doof's voice would surely help him through it, but now he was all alone and he had no one. With one final jerk on the shiny knob, the door was pulled open revealing not the man he saw before but a young teenager that couldn't be older than 17 years old.

"Platyborg?" He asked.

The cyborg nodded slowly.

"I'm here to get you out of here, come on."

Platyborg didn't move, trying to get a good look behind the boy's head to see where that older man was.

"We have to go now before he comes back." After all the cyborg did was continue to shake in the small corner he sighed and kneeled down, picking him up and running out of the closet. Platyborg clutched his coat and buried his face into it, not wanting to see what was going on at all. He just wanted to see Doofenshmirtz and stay with him forever. Was that too much for a little cyborg to ask? He swore he'd never leave the house again, he already agreed that he shouldn't have asked to leave the building in the first place.

There was the sound of pops being fired and one whizzed by his head. The boy ran faster and shortly after he was being hastily buckled in the passenger seat of a car, speeding down the street and after a few minutes the red head stopped glancing behind them. They weren't being followed and that was a good thing. The car ride back to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated was ridden in silence. Platyborg was silent because he was still frightened from the whole thing and Carl was silent because he couldn't really disclose his identity to the cyborg. He was a 'friend' of Doofenshmirtz and that's all anybody he came in contact with needed to know…well that and he probably the best at what he did. Then again, the only person who would need to know that is Doofenshmirtz himself.

…

The front door opened and the little cyborg ran to him, apologizing.

"I'm sorry! I never should have asked to leave the building! I didn't know it'd be so dangerous outside!"

No. This isn't what he wanted for Platyborg. He didn't want him to be afraid of the world just because some maniac wanted them both to be afraid. It wasn't fair and the cyborg didn't deserve any of it. The scientist was positive about his final decision and hugged the animal close, slipping a hand held inator out of his pocket. He silently aimed it for Platyborg's head, pulling the trigger and immediately the cyborg's world- and also memories -went away with a flash of light. He was then in peaceful darkness.

Doofenshmirtz pulled out of the hug and held Platyborg out in front of him, just looking at him. Why did things always have to end this way?

"You can't keep doing that, you know." The nasally voice startled him and took his attention from the sleeping cyborg in front of him, the owner leaned casually against the door frame. "He's going to find everything out eventually…and aren't you worried that overuse of the Amnesia-nator will fry his brain or something?" Carl saw that he wasn't getting an answer so he changed his question "What are you going to do when he actually _does _find out everything?"

"Truthfully, I don't _know_ what I'm going to do _if _he finds out. For now I'll just continue doing what I'm doing and you will continue to do the work I assign you to do."

The intern nodded and started leaving the apartment, holding the door knob in his hand. Before the door was all the way shut, he peeked his head through. "You can't protect him forever. Eventually his memories _will _resurface and when they do…there's no telling what he might feel."

The door closed and the footsteps got quieter down the hallway until they were no more audible, Doofenshmirtz thought about the boy's words but he didn't spend too much time thinking about them. He was too busy thinking about the words he already had in his head.

How would _he _feel if Platyborg ever remembered? , but that was a question he didn't know the answer to and didn't want to think about. He didn't want to know what would happen if the cyborg gained all his memories, it wasn't going to be the end of _him_.

It was going to be the end of _them_.

* * *

_Present._

Candace clicked the button and entered the underground room as the opening slid up. It was dark and smelled like motor oil and maybe mold. It was wet and the air was damp. She found the entrance to the building and began to look around for any signs of life or- if it was the case- two dead bodies. For all she knew, they could have been crushed by a beam or something. Hopefully they weren't, I mean Doofenshmirtz was the _only _one who could possibly save the Tri State Area now from Rodney…and Platyborg…well, let's face it. The cyborg was kind of useless…although his aerial view and weapons would definitely come in handy for battle if the need ever came up. Who knows? Maybe it would. She just had to either find them alive or find their bodies, in which that case the town was doomed.

She walked through the remains of the building. She called them 'remains' because it looked so much different than the last time she was here. The walls were cracked and wallpaper was torn, floorboards were rickety and falling apart. Some wood fell from underneath her and she almost fell through if she didn't jump from it. She was lucky the floor didn't collapse completely from her jumping out of the way. Windows were boarded up and curtains were drawn. The resistance leader continued down the halls, examining and taking every detail in. She got to a room that was cleared out and turned into a makeshift camp. There were two pillows and a thin blanket lay next to a wall. It wasn't made and the blanket looked like someone had just gotten out of it. Well not_ just_, because the room was filled with dust and a few spider webs. Doofenshmirtz and Platyborg must have stayed in here at one point but exactly how long ago? The room looked like it hadn't been used in months, if she had to guess then it had to be more than half of a year vacancy. They weren't here and it looked like they hadn't been here in months. She looked around more, looking for any signs of maybe a body or two. She came to the conclusion that they couldn't have died when the top half of the structure collapsed. They survived and made a safe haven here to hide out in. Since that was the case, then the only question was where are they now? It was possible that robots could have come in and killed them but there wasn't any blood anywhere, unless their bodies were removed for disposal and not left to rot. There were only four possibilities to what happened.

1) Robots came in and killed them both, taking the bodies with them.

2) Only one of them was killed or captured and the other got away. (That was highly unlikely; Doofenshmirtz would never leave Platyborg alone. If one of them was dead then so was the other.)

3) They were captured by Rodney and both still alive, or only one of them was alive. For how much longer she didn't know.

Either way, the only person who knew what happened to them was Rodney. She made herself at home and lay down under the blanket after getting some food from their supposed food stash. She had to get to Rodney's and either find them or demand what their fate was. She had to rest up for the long trip ahead of her. Candace closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

She had to find them, the fate of the Tri State Area and everyone depended on it.

…

Vanessa continued walking through the underground mines. She was tired and was walking for who knows how long. She had been run out of food and was just at the borderline of starving. She _had _to be there by now…and more than an hour later she was. The mine cart was at the end of the track so she assumed that someone didn't bring it back after a trip a long time ago. It was dented and scratched up but the teen just assumed it was from not being used in a while. She pressed the button and the door slid up to let her in. It was dark and smelled damp down there. She made her way into the building and looked closely at the place. It sure was different since the last time she was here. It looked rundown and crumbly, like it was falling apart. It didn't look far from doing just that. She tiptoed carefully on the floor so she wouldn't fall through.

She found a medium sized room with a lump under a blanket. She smiled, thinking it was one of them. She quietly walked over and shook the body beneath the blankets; it jumped and took a defensive stance, a stick pinned the dark haired teen to the ground by her throat.

Vanessa screamed.

* * *

**Authors Note: Bear with me xD Its worth it to get to the ending. **

**Natty is out, PEACE!**


	17. Mutual Thoughts : Alternate Ending

**Authors Note: VIOLENCE =D (Normally that's not a good thing…) **

* * *

Mutual dreams are described as such when two people have the same dream. Mutual dreams may be planned, meaning that two people actively work toward achieving one dream scenario or goal. It is a way to improve communication and build trust. Mutual dreams can also be spontaneous. You find out that a friend, a significant other, faraway relative, or someone has had the same dream on the same night as you. Not much study has gone into the phenomenon of mutual dreams, but there is a very strong bond that exists between these two people.

…

_3 Months._

Platyborg silently walked down the hallways of the building. He rounded a corner and heard voices and the whirring of robots. He opened the door just a crack and peered through with his one eye, listening in.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find you? Honestly Doofenshmirtz, I would expect more of a fight from you."

Doofenshmirtz didn't argue "Fine. You found me. What now?"

"I think an execution is in order. What do you think?"

The former dictator shrugged "I wouldn't _appreciate it_, if that's what you're asking me."

"Good thing I wasn't asking you." Rodney snapped his fingers and one of the thin robots aimed their guns, he was just about to give the order but instead he held a hand to stop them and abruptly asked "Where is he?"

"Where's who?"

"You _know _who I'm talking about Heinz. Where's the cyborg?"

"He's not here." Doof glared, not showing any fear or signs of lying.

"I don't believe you."

"No one asked you to."

"_Watch it_." He narrowed his eyes to show the threat "Tell me where he is."

"I told you! He's not here!" Doofenshmirtz raised his voice.

"Whatever." Roddenstein waved it off "He'll be found one way or another." and commanded his robots "Kill him…and make it slow." He quickly added.

The machines aimed and got ready to fire.

"NO!" Platyborg screamed and jumped in front of the shots, taking a handful of bullets through his metal chest. He fell at Doofenshmirtz' feet, the man flipped him over on his back and was over him in less than a second. All hints of shock and anger on his face.

"I was wearing a bullet proof vest you tiny idiot!" He screamed.

"Oh."

"Oh?! Is that all you have to say is oh?!" Doof was enraged, trying to hide his sadness and failing miserably. "You're…you're going to be okay. Just hang in there…I just have to-" In all truthfulness, he knew that there was nothing he could possibly do to help the cyborg. He'd never be able to find six gray bullets inside of a gray metal casing, everything blended in and the holes were too deep. There was no way they couldn't have hit flesh, or what was left of flesh inside Platyborg's metallic body. The only thing he could do was stay here and do the best he could to comfort him until it was all over.

The cyborg groaned and blood seeped out of the small holes. His chest hurt _so much_, for some reason having the scientist here stroking the side of his face made the pain lessen just the tiniest bit. "It hurts…"

"I know, it'll stop soon…it'll _all _stop soon and then _nothing _will _ever _hurt you again."

"Doof…I don't want to die…"

He didn't shove the fact in the cyborg's face that if he hadn't jumped in front of those guns like a maniac then he wouldn't be dying right now. Instead he just increased his comforting movements to ease the pain, neither of them bothered to look up at Rodney or notice anything else. They just focused on each other. No one would ruin their last few moments together. No one could stop anything that was happening now.

Platyborg purred and half whimpered when the scratching under his chin increased. He was purring because the petting felt great…and whimpering because the pain still shot through him like sharp ice, giving him this sharp and cold feeling inside of his body. He shivered when he suddenly felt freezing, everything started to get darker.

Doofenshmirtz felt the cyborg shiver and pulled his hand back, staring back at him. His eye was closing now, paling in color until it closed completely and that was it. It was the end of Platyborg's time on this earth and the end of a unique relationship.

"Tough luck Doofenshmirtz, without that cyborg it doesn't look like you have anything to live for…" The other man chuckled.

More importantly, it was the end of all his self-control. His face turned into one of pure rage and- without any hesitation whatsoever –drew the gun from his belt hidden under his long black coat, pointing it at (you guessed it) Roddenstein.

"I suggest you put away that weapon. These robots will shoot you down faster than it took for me to find you the two of you in your most obvious of hiding spots."

"_One, _we were hiding in plain sight and _two_ it's like you said before Rodney…" Doof's voice turned completely unholy _"I don't have anything else to live for."_

All weapons were about to be fired and two colleagues were about to be killed in a line of gun fire. The only difference was, it would take only one bullet to kill Roddenstein. It'd take about three to make Doofenshmirtz fall, simply because…

He was stronger.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(I'm sorry guys xD)

.

.

.

.

Doofenshmirtz woke with a start and sat up against the wall, hand on his forehead. He was in disbelief of how real his dream felt…well…how all of his dreams felt lately. This wasn't the first time he had dreams like this and he knew Platyborg was having them too. The way the cyborg would moan and stir and murmur 'no's' in his sleep gave it away all too easily.

"No…"

Yeah, like that! Wait. He looked down at the squirming lump under the blanket next beside him. How Platyborg slept with his head underneath the fabric he never knew, you'd think he'd suffocate under there or something…

"Please…no…" The cyborg pleaded softly.

The man pulled the blanket back and ran a hand down the cyborg's back to calm him down but as we all know, Platyborg throws things out of proportion. So instead of calming down when he was being gently touched, he instead started to kick and scream even louder. He was frantic and Alt. Doof actually had to hold him down to keep the cyborg from hurting either of them. He grimaced when the cyborg used his nails to try and get free of his hold. Doof flipped the cybernetic platypus over and held his hands behind his back. Platyborg didn't stop trying to break free; he just kicked harder and managed to get in a good hard blow that was most unholy to the larger male's groin.

Doofenshmirtz squeaked and winced at the pain from being kicked….down there. He took another metal foot to his stomach and doubled over on the floor next to the cyborg, no longer holding him down. The cybernetic platypus tossed and turned rapidly. Doof- now revved up in anger at being kicked by his own cyborg –threw himself on Platyborg and used all his limbs to pin all of the cyborg's down. That solved the flailing problem but the thing was still screaming its head off, sure to draw some robots to them if not stopped. The ex-dictator didn't have any free limbs to silence him and he probably wasn't going to silence himself any time soon. There was only one option and the man dreaded it, questioning if it was worth it or not. He decided that he'd rather do this then have his head blown off by robots and captured. He had to keep them both safe right? With only that in mind he shoved away all the thoughts of wrongness in a dark corner and silenced Platyborg…with his mouth.

The animal fought against him, being unable to get his limbs free and move or scream he gave up. His metal plate made a small clunk on the floor when he threw it back. The thing blocking his mouth was removed and he breathed heavily, opening his eye. He was clearly confused about what was happening. He looked around and then up at the scientist on top of him.

"Uh…what's up?"

Doof scowled "Well right now I'd say the entire town! With the way you were screaming at the top of your lungs, I'm surprised we aren't captured yet!"

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"You better be, you little maniac! You _attacked _me!" He got up to dust himself off, feeling awkward about what he had to make himself do in order to keep them both alive. He wasn't even sure he could even glance in the cyborg's direction now!

"I did?"

"Yes, you did!" Doofenshmirtz lied back down under the blanket, turning away from the animal. He heard a sad sigh and he almost glanced behind him, now feeling guilty. He felt the animal get under the cover next to him silently. Without turning around he hesitantly asked "What- uh…what were you dreaming about?"

"What?"

He paused and gulped, explaining more of what he meant "You were screaming for help and fighting, you were crying for someone. What happened in the dream?"

Platyborg felt water building up in his eye when he thought back to the dream he had "I walked in on you and Rodney and some robots…he-…he found us and he wanted to know where I was." The cyborg seemed pained to say the rest "You wouldn't tell him…and he…ordered the robots to shoot you." He felt the man flinch and then went on "I tried to jump in front of it…but you saw what I was trying to do and pushed me out of the way. You d-died and there was nothing I could do to-" The rest got swallowed in sobs and Doof was already sitting up to comfort him.

The one eyed man wasn't shocked about the outcome of the dream; he was shocked by the fact that he had just dreamed something similar. This was really, really _weird_. Maybe the dreams were meaningless and they had nothing to worry about…_or maybe_ it was telling him something important. He looked down at the animal in his lap, Platyborg was scared and Doofenshmirtz had to admit…

The feeling was mutual.

* * *

_Present._

He woke up to the beeping of the all too familiar code being typed in and the door being slid open, this time the person didn't wait for it to slide all the way. They forced it open and slammed it shut. His eye wasn't open but he was fully awake and aware, he was awake the whole time actually. He just liked the darkness of his eyelid; it wasn't much because the light shone through the skin and made it look dim. At least it was darker than this bright room he was in. The lights were never shut off and as you've read before, the color white always caused him terrible pain to look at. He wished he hadn't disclosed that information to Rodney years ago, he would never wish that he had never had anything to do with the man. The truth was if he hadn't met the madman then he wouldn't have Platyborg and he'd go to any extent for the little machine…any extent.

"Today is a very special day Doofenshmirtz, do you know why?"

"Is it my birthday?" He mused.

"Oh heavens no! That passed a long time ago!"

He felt the scowl grow on his face at the comeback "Gee…thanks for telling me that. I really appreciate it…really…"

"Oh it's no problem at all! So as I was saying…today is a very special day, do you know why?"

"Well considering the fact that I've been locked in this room for 3 months, I have no idea." Doofenshmirtz responded in a bored tone, he was trying to get _some _type of idea of how long it's been.

"Don't be ridiculous Heinz! It hasn't been 3 months!"

Good, that means he wasn't in here as long as he thought...

"It's been at least twice that much!"

He fell silent and actually opened his eye blankly. 6+ months. It's been _6 plus months _since he first got here. Where did all the time go? How many nights had he slept in this room? How many mornings had he spent just _lying here_? How _long _has been staring at the bland and colorless walls of this forsaken white room? He couldn't even say anything or offer any type of retort at all. His mind drew an absolute blank and he noticed nothing for the moment, not even the led pipe being held behind his captors back.

"I see you're shocked by this realization that you've been cooped up for so _long_ but we really should be getting down to business then…"

Something hard like steel hit him full force in the ribs, he heard and _felt _the dreadful sound of a crack. He heard that mixed with his own cry of pain, echo off the walls.

"Today is the day you are going to _personally-" _

He moaned in pain.

"_-_tell me where you've hidden the remaining Pizzazium Infinionite."

"We used it all…" He gritted his teeth "Remember?" This time the weapon was brought now hard over his knee, he felt a small- but horribly painful –crack in the spot where he was hit…

"Yes, but I know you made more…"

"Pizzazium is an element…it can't just be recreated by the human hand. I thought you of all people would-" The pain was unbearable… "...know that…"

"I _do _know that." The madman lifted the pipe again "But that doesn't mean it can't be cloned. I checked the _Copy and Paste-inator_ Heinz, it was used…_84 TIMES! _There are 12 months in a year and you have to refill the cyborg _every _one of those months. It was 6 years and 9 months since March 3rd, 2005 from the day you were captured. That means you only had 3 left, only enough for _3 Months_. You knew that cyborg was going to die out, _that's_ why you were so stressed the last night you two were together before you were both captured. _That's _why you were so irritable that you screamed at the thing to go away."

"I never told him to go away!"

"You said that it was useless to the cause and it should get out of your way and do something practical for once in its life! It obeyed you and came to _me_. Don't you see? A month before you were both captured I had a few of my robots jump the thing in the middle of the night and bring him here, they roughed him up a bit…and of course I helped…"

"That was _you?!_" This time around, Doofenshmirtz was completely enraged at the man and hopelessly struggled against the restraints. He thought of nothing else than to kill the man right here and right now. _No one _touched his kids, _NO ONE._

"I made a deal with it. It was to give itself in to me in exactly one month or you would be killed, it agreed and was then rendered unconscious by a…object that sort of feels like steel. Do you know the feeling Heinz?"

Bastard! It was probably the same pipe!

"And just in case you were wondering…" Rodney smirked and held up the pipe "It's the same pipe…"

He knew it!

"As I was saying, he was dropped off in the corner of your room without you noticing. I'm afraid you were still asleep at the moment. Tell me, how was that special gas I implanted on my robots? Fast acting, isn't it great?"

"I didn't remember going to bed last night and now I know why! You sent one of your contraptions to _drug _me!"

"Look who's catching on…"

"When I get out of here I swear I'll-!"

"You're not going anywhere, your life is over as soon as you tell me where that last container of Pizzazium is."

"You can't make me talk! There's nothing on this earth that will persuade me to tell you anything!"

"Nothing you say? What about that cyborg of yours? He's something isn't he?"

"He's under your control."

"Yes but I can get him out just as easily as it was to get him in, either tell me where you've hidden it and die or don't and you both die…those are your choices…either way you're toast. There's only one way however…that the cyborg will _live_…"

Doofenshmirtz closed his eye and tears streamed down his cheek as he surrendered. "It's in the closet in a hidden cellar under the floor boards…"

Roddenstein smiled at the answer and began to walk out the door. "You have 24 hours."

That was the last thing the ex-dictator heard before the numbers were typed in and the door slid aside. It slid closed and the footsteps traveled down the hallway in a triumphant tapping. Both men had mutual thoughts in those seconds. They both knew Rodney had won and his life was over, metaphorically and _literally_.

He was going to die tomorrow...

* * *

**A/N: Nooooooo!**

**READ THIS: This is one of MANY alternate endings to this story. If you want to see the epilogue of this alternate ending than vote in the reviews, if the majority answers are yes then I will make the tragic epilogue for this.**

**Keep in mind that this story is far from over! I could have chosen to end it like this but I'm not and it's just an alternative ending that could have happened!**

**NattyMc is out, PEACE!**

**(Do YOU want to see the epilogue to this alternate ending?)**


	18. Cries :Alternate Ending

**Authors Note: Not going to cry…promised myself I wouldn't cry…*breaks down* WHY?!**

* * *

**Roddenstein's Building.**

"_After this is over you're going to leave them alone…you won't hurt them or do anything to separate them, you have to promise that you won't even go near them…"_

"_You have my word…"_

…

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.**

The robots smashed through the wall of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, startling Vanessa and to a much lesser extent Candace. The resistance leader took a fighting stance and was bewildered when the machines just hovered past her, having no interest in fighting her whatsoever. She took offense to it.

"Am I not good enough for you to fight? Is that it?!" The orange haired teen called angrily after them, they didn't respond and kept on hovering around the building, It was almost like they were searching…for something…

Platyborg was thrown into the building, he got up to his hands and knees. He was beyond confused and he had a headache.

"Platyborg!" Vanessa ran and kneeled down to hug him. "I'm so glad you're alright! Where's dad?" She looked around for him and the cyborg just shrugged.

Candace motioned for them to follow her as she followed the robots in their search. They looked around for a while, opening doors and turning up 'negative' when they didn't find anything. They spoke to each other in computerized voices, almost low enough that they couldn't be heard,

"_Do you see anything, Mronbot?"_

"_Negative, Mronbot." _

The robots name was now known and no one took notice to how unoriginal the names were considering the fact that Mron was Norm backwards and Mron sounded like moron. It kind of fit, for Rodney anyways…

The Mronbots came to a destroyed closet and started throwing things out to clear it, noisily and recklessly. Platyborg remembered sitting silently on the floor watching Doof go through this closet, trying to be as quiet as humanely possible and wincing whenever something made noise or when a shard of glass cut his hand…but he still kept going. It was one of the many things he admired about the man; he kept going and never stopped because something seemed fruitless. He always prevailed in the end no matter how hard it was…

In a matter of minutes the whole closet was cleared and the trio moved closer to see, they had moved back to avoid being hit by thrown objects that flew over their heads, making them duck every now and then. One of the robots dusted the floor revealing a secret cellar door, they tried to pry it open but it wouldn't budge. They apparently had a plan B and took out a small key from one of their compartments. The cyborg knew what it was and where they got it from in half a second, he tried to attack them and do something reckless to get it back.

Vanessa held and pulled him back "What's gotten into you?!"

"That's Doof's key! The one he keeps around his neck at all times! I caught him in the shower with it once!"

"And this is important _why_?" Candace watched him try and get out of the older girl's hold, failing miserably. He had to be the _weakest _cyborg she knew, and the most pathetic at that...

"It opens the cellar!"

"You don't say?" She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes behind her glasses.

"The Pizzazium Infinionite is down there! Rodney can't have it!" The cyborg tried to pry Vanessa's arms from around him but the girl held him tighter. She didn't know where her father was and she wasn't letting Platyborg out of her sight or in any harm's way, it was her position now until her father got back. Wherever he was anyways…she hoped he'd return soon…

A Mronbot opened the locked and pulled the chains away, opening the door. One of them went inside and moments later came back with the last container of the green glowing tube.

"_Substance found, alerting ruler."_

"Did you find it yet?" Roddenstein's voice came through a speaker on one of the robots.

"_Affirmative." _One of them responded _"Pizzazium located."_

"Excellent! Do you hear that Doofenshmirtz? They found it!"

"Lucky me…"

"Dad?!" Vanessa shouted, dropping the cyborg to the floor.

Platyborg recovered quickly "Doof?"

"Oh look Heinz-" From the man's tone you could tell he was grinning "-both your children are here to witness this! Well…listen in I guess. Isn't that smashing?"

"Dad? What's going on?" She called to him through the speaker.

...

**Roddenstein's Building.**

All the way on the other side of town in Rodney's building, Doofenshmirtz didn't say a word. He didn't know what he _could _say. He was about to be killed and both his kids were right there to listen to it, he didn't want this! They shouldn't have to hear him die, he'd prefer it if they didn't even know he was being killed! At least…not beforehand anyways…

Rodney was gloating as usual, acting like the smug bastard he was. "I suggest we get this over with, we wouldn't want to keep the children's hopes- _of you ever returning to them_ -up any longer. Do you know how devastating it would be?"

If Vanessa and Platyborg weren't listening in he would have told him to just do it already and kill him, if Vanessa and Platyborg weren't listening in he would have told his ex-partner off and he would leave this world in an aria of curses. If his children _weren't _listening in…he would not be speechless right now. What do you even say in a situation like this? You're about to die and you have the chance to say one final thing to your kids to help them live on into the future without you…what would you say? His mind raced through a million different goodbyes and explanations, none of which he seemed fit to be his last words to his children who he loved with all his heart and soul. Staying silent seemed like the better option, it didn't matter anyways. However way he explained it or said anything, they'd still scream and cry for him once the trigger was pulled. Nothing he could say would ever prepare them or make them feel better about what was about to happen. How could it?

"Doof, what's he talking about?" Platyborg pleaded. "Say something!"

"Please say something! Anything!" His daughter pleaded along with the cyborg.

"I love you…" Doofenshmirtz managed to murmur right before the first gunshot rang through everyone's ears. He managed to bite back most of his pained cry. They shouldn't have to-….h-hear this...

The bullet ripped through his skin and sent him into a world of pain; he clutched his stomach pretty much automatically. Almost simultaneously another shot rang out, hitting him in the leg. He held the wall to keep himself from falling.

He couldn't stifle his cries, and the screams of both his children mixed with his own. He tasted copper in his mouth now, he spluttered and the taste worsened. The gun was fired again and hit him in the arm, he desperately tried to keep standing by using his other arm to hold onto the wall but another shot prevented this. He fell now and the brutal pain worsened horribly. With another bullet to his chest, he found it ten times harder to breathe. It was like something was caught in his chest. His breathing slowed and came in short gasps; everything grew silent and far away. He laid his head down on the cold concrete of the dark room they were in. He was grateful for the darkness; he didn't want to see all the blood from his dying body. He already knew he was in a pool of the warm liquid that was draining slowly.

The cyborg and his daughter cried for him, pleading for what they were hearing to stop; that they'd do anything for him to remain alive with them. He heard a third sob that he recognized as Candace, that banshee screaming girl. Yes, he knew her actual name. Are you shocked? He just called her that to annoy her. He just realized that she was there. Who knew she cared even the slightest?

A final pop went off and another bullet entered somewhere on his body. He hardly felt it and wasn't able to recognize where it had hit him, not that it mattered.

"DAD!" Platyborg cried, surprising everyone except Doofenshmirtz.

That was the last thing he heard before everything completely faded out and with that word in mind, he left the world forever.

He wasn't wearing a bullet proof vest.

* * *

**A/N: Who's sad? **


	19. Morals : Alternate Ending

**Authors Note: How could I, you all ask?**

**LIKE THIS! That's how!**

**(**_**Evil!**_**)**

* * *

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Candace told the _deceased _dictator's daughter.

Vanessa nodded at her condolence and sniffed, dabbing her eyes with a tissue and resting her hand down on the table in front of her. She just stopped sobbing long enough for someone to actually approach her, let alone talk to her. She couldn't believe that her father was- Oh! Just the thought of it would make her burst into tears at any second and she couldn't, she had to be strong…for Platyborg. Speaking of which; she turned her head and watched the small machine. He had been crying along with her (and he was crying the loudest) but then he just abruptly stopped. She hadn't taken much notice to it then- probably because she was still uncontrollably sobbing herself- but now the teen felt that she could have handled this better.

She had basically shown the cyborg that he was alone now. Normally when he was upset her dad would be right there, comforting him and making the cybernetic platypus feel better. It didn't matter if he was in the middle of a meeting or doing paperwork- that she still doesn't know what was about; I mean what would he need to do any of it for? Who did he give it to? There was no one higher than him, what, did he just give it to himself? –anyways, it didn't matter if he was in the middle of a meeting with whomever or doing paperwork. The machine would whimper and he came running. She chuckled at the image but her smile immediately faded. She was the adult now and instead of drowning in her own tears, she should have been helping Platyborg dry his. He came first right? She now had to take the role of her father and take care of him.

To be honest, Vanessa didn't know how she was going to do this. She supposed she could get a job to help support them both but then what about school? Who would watch the cyborg during the day? She couldn't leave him home alone! The whole planet could blow up! If she dropped out of school, not only would her mom be upset and wonder why but she'd also wonder why there was a platypus cyborg sleeping on her couch. If Platyborg would even sleep by himself that is! Now she finally understood what everyone said; having a child too early could ruin your life and they were right but keep in mind that it isn't the child's fault that it was born. It's all on you for having it.

In _this _situation however, this saying meant something a little bit different. She knew she wasn't ready to take care of a kid on her own and her dad was no longer….around to look after and care for the thing. There was a few options she could consider here and she already knew which one she would have to go through with, there was no way she'd EVER even consider the others. There was no way she'd give the cyborg up to someone else; she could never imagine saying goodbye to Platyborg and walking out the door to leave him with some strangers. They could be abusive or serial killers or something! And besides….her dad would have wanted them to stay together, if to just keep a little part of him alive in each of them. They were all that was left of him now, his cyborg and his daughter. The two had to stay together, to keep everything right in their world and maybe even to keep their sanity. She had no choice but to try and support both of them, but again there were some questions.

How? Where would she even start?

"What am I going to do?" Her voice was muffled from her doing a face plant into her arms, a thud from when her forehead hit the table. She ignored the dull ache that accompanied it.

Candace just raised an eyebrow at the statement "Well I'd imagine you'd either bury him or cremate him."

"Not that!" She lifted her head so she wasn't muffled and could speak clearly "What am I going to do with Platyborg?"

"You could put him to sleep." The teen joked. Vanessa didn't take it as one however.

"I'm NOT doing that! I couldn't even _begin_ to think of doing something like that." Vanessa shook her head in dismay "I'm the adult now! I have to take care of him by myself now and I have to protect him from Rodney. I didn't understand what he could do before but now I do and if he _thinks _that he's going to finish the job and go after Platyborg next then he is sadly mistaken because I am not about to let that happen." She tapped her index finger on the table for emphasis, narrowing her eyes "We're going to have to hide or something and stay indoors for the rest of our lives! How does one even begin to deal with that? Do you know? Because I don't! How do you go on living in _constant fear _of having the rest of your family killed after having one taken away from you by a mad and heartless dictator?! I don't even think you understand the slightest of what I'm talking about!"

The orange haired teen sat in silence, not particularly looking at anything. The irony of that entire paragraph hit her full force and an entire flashback came to her. At last the ripples faded away and her glasses fell off her face when she shook her head to clear it. She put on her usual expression, cleared her throat and put her glasses back on. "Nothing." Candace simply answered "I would know absolutely nothing about that."

The brown haired teen nodded and turned her head again to glance in the cyborg's direction, the resistance leader did the same.

"Maybe I should go talk to him…" Vanessa whispered, suddenly caring whether he overheard what they were saying or not like it didn't matter five seconds ago.

"He's starting to freak me out, just standing in that corner like that."

They glanced at him again and studied him more with their eyes. His back was turned to them and he was completely silent, not a word had escaped his bill in the 4 hour period since they had heard the execution happen live. The robots were still hovering around the building and the two teens had taken to sitting at a table with two chairs, they hadn't left DEI. Platyborg just stood there in the corner, facing the wall. He wasn't even moving, just standing stalk still.

Vanessa decided that she needed to step in and take 'parental measures', which here meant stepping in and seeing if the cyborg was alright. She got up and began slowly and silently making her way over to the corner. She was a few feet away from him now and started to reach a hand out to his shoulder, she nearly screamed when he suddenly turned around with a blank expression in his eye. She took a step back and turned to Candace with wide eyes. The resistance leader shrugged and then knit her brow, cautiously getting up to stand by the ex-dictator's daughter's side, pulling her back by her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" The dark haired teen murmured, wondering why she was being pulled back and didn't get an answer.

Candace didn't keep her eyes off Platyborg, who hadn't lifted his gaze from the ground. The two teens actually jumped when the thing blinked, showing signs of normal behavior. The girl lowered her staff and then the cyborg attacked…but not them.

Platyborg grabbed her staff with ease and flipped up in the air, landing in the middle of the small group of robots. One of the skinny contraptions turned to him _"Do not interfere or be destroyed!"_

The cyborg narrowed its eye in determination and attacked the robots head on with the staff, he kicked and dodged and flipped and knocked off heads. Both girls stared in shock at the performance; neither of them had ever seen moves like that before. He was skilled in fighting that was for sure and it was the absolute first time he ever showed it (as far as he knew).

The animal finished off with a flying leap, kicking the robot in the stomach and then dramatically- in slow motion –knocking the head off the final robot with the staff. He landed in a crouch, breathing hard and back turned to them. He turned around looking a little confused about what he just did.

Vanessa and Candace just stared with their mouths wide opened, debating if they actually saw what they thought they just saw.

* * *

Carl sat with his head in his arms, resting them on the desk of the monitor room. The screens were static because he shut them off right before he slammed his head down, which was about 3 hours ago. He just couldn't watch anymore…

It was all over. The Tri State Area was forever to be ruled by that psychotic maniac and the only man that could ever stop him was gone forever. The best part is, no one even cared. There were only three and a half people whose lives had the entire effect on this. Him, Vanessa, Platyborg….and Candace cared a little bit so she was barely even a half.

The citizens of Danville had no idea that their fate was now long gone down a hill and it was because of a man they despised had died. The word was probably out and celebrations were being held celebrating the death of the ex-dictator. They didn't know that they were celebrating their own demise, they didn't know that Doofenshmirtz had saved them all from years of tyranny in the first place by taking over and putting them into…years of tyranny. It may not have made sense but now that Roddenstein was in charge, everything would fall. Doofenshmirtz had stopped Rodney from taking over in the past and the way he did was by taking over himself. He had singlehandedly saved the town from their downfall, but now…everything was about to change for the worst.

In the next three months Roddenstein would deploy his full plan of action and it wasn't going to be pretty. With Heinz out of the way forever he'd have more time to focus on his plan and less time to spend playing the role of captor, _a lot _less. Doofenshmirtz had stalled all he could and now he was dead because of it.

What was he going to do now? What were they _ALL _going to do now? He was out of the job now that his boss was dead, there was still the OWCA of this dimension but he had ran away and disappeared off the maps a long time ago; with a little help from Doofenshmirtz that is. He was no longer in the system, he didn't _exist_.

The only people who knew he existed either thought he was dead or were people he saw on occasion, which in his shadowed life would be Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa, and to a lesser extent Platyborg. No one had really known his name on the rare encounters he had with them. Vanessa thought his name was Kasey and thought he was dead so he didn't exist to her, not anymore at least. Platyborg had had very few encounters with him and most of them he had his mind wiped shortly after, most of the time the cyborg was a simpleton and would forget he existed all on his own. _Without _the help of an Amnesia-nator.

So he guessed that Platyborg and Vanessa didn't count at all then. The only person who knows- or _knew _–he existed was Doofenshmirtz. How does it feel? The only person who knows of your existence doesn't exist anymore. It doesn't feel that great I can tell you that, in fact it sort of feels crappy. Which was one of the reasons he had his face in his arms and in a funk right now. It was probably the biggest funk of his life, it was probably way worse than a funk but he couldn't think of better words to describe how he was feeling right now. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He was the only one who knew of his own existence and the person he lived to serve is now dead. Where would he even stay? He supposed he could stay here…but then what? He lived in the shadows, simply the brains and knowledge. He could fight but…

He could fight. Why didn't he do anything? He knew where everyone was and what everyone was doing at the exact moment of time. He had witnessed everything from this room, Platyborg's new evil upgrade courtesy of Rodney, the encounter when those robots nabbed the cyborg in the middle of the night to make a deal, Vanessa and Candace in the tunnels and last but not least….Doofenshmirtz death.

He had done nothing but watch, not even considering the fact of leaving to help. Not leaving to help _anyone_. Was this all his fault? He was just acting as surveillance, it was his job…

But he could fight! He could have done _something _to help _someone_, _ANYTHING! _No…there was nothing he could do without raising suspicion. The man always had a plan to get out of things, no matter what it was! Doofenshmirtz was a genius! So…how come he couldn't come up with a plan to save everyone this time? He had to have come up with a plan right? Maybe it went wrong…or maybe…there was never a plan to begin with, maybe he had just given up.

Carl sighed and thought more, having an epiphany he slowly lifted his head up so he was looking straight ahead. He finally understood. He finally understood every word the ex-dictator had ever said to him. Every sentence had meaning.

"_Why do you work for me again?" _

He wasn't joking when he asked it, it was an actual question.

_"I love you..."_

He wasn't just talking to Vanessa and Platyborg, he was looking _AT the camera when he said it..._

"_Why stay cooped up when you can be free?"_

He stayed cooped up in that white room for 7 months, to protect all of them.

"_You can't stay in the shadows forever, you're going to have to come out eventually."_

The jerk knew! He knew everything was going to happen. He knew exactly what the end results would be. With him gone…the intern would be forced out of the shadows, Vanessa would learn to take care of others and love with her life and Platyborg would…

The intern smirked and gathered his things, which took about a second because he kept all his stuff in a black duffel bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder and slipped out the entrance, shutting down the screens for the last time.

He was still going to live in the shadows, but now…he had a higher purpose.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone catch the moral? If not then you'll definitely get it next chapter of the epilogue to this alternate ending.**

**After next chapter the story continues from where we left off: Doof still being held captive!**

**Natty is out, PEACE!**


	20. Epilogue : Alternate Ending

**Authors Note: You guys have been DREADFUL in reviewing these last two chapters. Frosty hasn't reviewed in a while…Veryloyalfan has disappeared off the face of the earth xD Other people are gone…**

**All I have left is WordNerb93, Galaxina-the-Seedrian and jylamz. Thanks guys! I was stalling because of the 3 out of 7 reviews I got but whatever. Have an epilogue! I salute you peeps x)**

* * *

Alternate Ending: Epilogue.

_3 Months Later._

"What are your orders, sir?" Gretchen asked the resistance leader.

"Infiltrate and take out as many robots as you can, attack on the north side and keep your heads down. This could get ugly…" The tone lost all seriousness and smiled warmly "Oh and have fun! Not everyone gets to destroy a robot army on a regular basis, you know."

"Yes, sir!" The girls saluted, laughed and ran off happily.

Vanessa watched the girls salute Platyborg and run off. Things have really changed but she couldn't tell if it was for the better. With her father dead and Rodney still in charge they had to go into hiding, this was all new to her but not for the cyborg. He grew up quickly in a matter of three months. He was now the leader of the resistance and he really turned things around for the group. They were happier and less serious. (The cyborg didn't change too much and she was glad for that, he really knew how to shine light on any grim situation)

She still felt sad to see him grow up so fast, he was still only 8 as it is. She didn't do much in the resisting business; all she did was stand on the sidelines. Platyborg may have protected the city from Rodney now but she took it upon herself to protect the cyborg, it was the least she could do for her dad now.

If anyone tried to so much as touch her little brother, she'd kill them with her bare hands. She didn't need a weapon to make a death painful and she'd do anything to protect the ones she loved. That was one of many traits and things she learned from her father. She looked over her shoulder and looked around suspiciously. For the past 3 months she had always felt as if someone was constantly watching her, every second of the day. She'd catch a glimpse of a long black coat and when she turned it was gone. At first she had thought it was one of Rodney's henchmen following her for revenge and her suspicions were confirmed when she was jumped one night on her way to the resistance HQ. Her and Platyborg lived in Doofenshmirtz' old house in the suburbs, it wasn't even a block away from the hideout and she thought it was safer for travel and to stay hidden. The cyborg had stayed overnight at the resistance to discuss battle tactics and she was worried about him not checking in so she decided to go get him or at the very least stay there with him. While she was walking, two guys in dark clothes attacked her.

Vanessa could fight, yes but she had a long while before she would catch up to Platyborg or Candace's stature. She was outnumbered and they grabbed her with ease, she wouldn't run back to the resistance or back to the house. That would only put Platyborg in danger. It seemed that she would the die the same way as her father.

Then, out of nowhere this dark form came in and kicked the crap out of both guys. They fell unconscious and she couldn't see the face or recognize and features of her savior. He was a guy and he was maybe a few years older than her or so, she couldn't really tell. He wore a hooded cape to hide his face, with his back turned to her.

"Y-you're the one who's been following me!"

The boy nodded with a small sigh, not answering verbally.

"Who are you and why're you following me?"

He shook his head no, and he made it clear that he had no interest in disclosing any information to her at all.

She nodded, knowing she wouldn't get any answers out of him "Thanks…for, you know, saving me..."

The hooded hero nodded and ran off into the night. She hadn't seen him since but she could always feel that he was there, watching her and looking out for her. Like…like her own personal guardian angel. Maybe one day she'd find out who he was and why he chose to protect her, but for now…she liked it this way. It was nice to have someone care for you, she hadn't had someone to do that in a while and she wondered if she'd get someone to do that anytime soon. All she did these days was keep both her eyes out for Platyborg. He came first now.

…

Candace walked up to the newest resistance leader, she looked angry and the cyborg shrunk back in his- DR. BALJEET'S –chair (that he hijacked xD).

Platyborg was defensive "What? You're the one who decided to retire! If you didn't want me to have this job then why'd you give it to me in the first place?" The animal was surprised when she hugged him and also a little weirded out. The girl broke the embrace and took off her glasses, something the cyborg- in his whole lifetime as far as he knew –never saw her do before. The black glasses were handed to him with a whole hearted salute.

"Good work…_sir_."

The cyborg's eye nearly doubled in size. He was completely bewildered by this change of heart- he was pretty sure the girl hated his guts -but he smiled back nonetheless with that bright and heartwarming smile, putting on the glasses and saluting back.

"Thank you…Candace…"

* * *

**Although this was an epilogue, this story is far from over. We're picking back up at a certain part of the story next chapter and starting off from there. **

**(Me being me, I MIGHT be planning a sequel to this alternate ending. I have ideas in mind but I need to finish all my crap first before I think about making anything else)**

**Natty is out, PEACE! **


	21. Tension

**Authors Note: Picking right back up to where we left off! The story continues!**

**WARNING: Some "suggestive" girl/boy themes up in this chap…it's not Rated M so don't flip down the stairs or anything…sheeesh…babies. **

**If you want to skip it- which I don't suggest you do –I will put starting and ending * where you can stop and continue reading again. Ya whiners… **

**BIGGER WARNING: Violence in the end of the chapter! You have been warned!**

* * *

_Present._

He woke up to the beeping of the all too familiar code being typed in and the door being slid open, this time the person didn't wait for it to slide all the way. They forced it open and slammed it shut. His eye wasn't open but he was fully awake and aware, he was awake the whole time actually. He just liked the darkness of his eyelid; it wasn't much because the light shone through the skin and made it look dim. At least it was darker than this bright room he was in. The lights were never shut off and as you've read before, the color white always caused him terrible pain to look at. He wished he hadn't disclosed that information to Rodney years ago, he would never wish that he had never had anything to do with the man. The truth was if he hadn't met the madman then he wouldn't have Platyborg and he'd go to any extent for the little machine…any extent.

"Today is a very special day Doofenshmirtz, do you know why?"

"Is it my birthday?" He mused.

Something hard like steel hit him full force in the ribs, he heard and felt the dreadful sound of a crack. He heard that mixed with his own cry of pain, echo off the walls. His eye opened immediately.

"Today is the day you are going to_ personally, _tell me where you've hidden the remaining Pizzazium Infinionite."

"First of all, OUCH! You maniac! I think you _broke_ my _ribs_!" Doofenshmirtz scowled, wincing and he stopped trying to move to a less painful position altogether. "And second! You can torture me all you want! I won't tell you anything!"

"…Are you sure about that?"

"You can't make me talk! I don't see why you just can't kill me already?! Isn't that an easier way out of having to deal with me? I don't get why you keep me locked up in here! Okay to torture me and get information maybe…but other than that I don't know!"

"Good deducting, that's exactly why I keep you here."

"I knew it!"

"I may not be able to make you talk, but I know someone who can…" Rodney grinned.

"You can get Platyborg to torture me all you want too! I still won't tell you anything! I know what you want the Pizzazium for and I'll never tell anyone where it is! Especially not you of all people, if that stuff falls into the wrong hands the entire planet may as well blow up!"

"It was already in the wrong hands. Are yours any cleaner than mine? Keep in mind you're evil too Doofenshmirtz, at least you used to be before that _thing _came along anyways. I don't understand why you choose to deal with it when you can just snip a few wires and be done with it once and for all! It's lucky I could recalibrate its brain patterns or else I would have been rid of it months ago, although the thing _is _a powerful weapon. You're both lucky you're not dead I suppose."

"He's not a _thing_, Rodney!And I'd prefer it if you didn't speak badly about him. That's my kid you're talking about!"

"Oh pearls before swine! That thing is not a child! It's a walking artillery with a very small brain. I don't even think it quarterly understands what it's fully capable of!"

"He doesn't need to know! Also, about your earlier statement about being lucky, I don't exactly _see _how lucky I am right now. I've been _confined _to this bed for I don't even know how long!"

"You keep attempting to get an idea of how long you've been here. Why?"

"Well, I kind of _want to know_. Wouldn't you want to know how long _you've _been laying around for when the city is probably in shambles because an old enemy took over?"

"I must say I'm a little disappointed that you consider me a foe. We used to be such great friends, where did it all go? Oh right I forgot. It all went away when that thing awoke on the lab table-"

"Just shut up! I'd rather be physically tortured than verbally! If you're going to get Platyborg to torment me then go ahead already and get it over with! I haven't even seen him since he passed out on the floor, I don't even care that he has a whole bunch of painful devices that could possibly kill me! I just want to _see _him!"

"I'm not getting the cyborg to torture you. Why should I give you the satisfaction of seeing him? It'll make you happy and that's a big 'no no' on my list of evil things to do this week."

"I can already tell brushing your teeth isn't on that list of yours…" Alt. Doof muttered to himself, but clearly not quiet enough. Whether he cared if his captor heard him or not was a true guessing game.

"You're going to pay for that little _statement_. –but not by my hand, oh no…the hand that will be causing you both physical and emotional pain will be much smaller and maybe even much gentler. _Lucky you…_"

"And just who are you sending in to do this? One of those lanky robots of yours?"

"_No_." He glared at the insult to his obviously incredible building skills "The person I'm sending in to do this can torture you in many different and eviler ways that the animal can't, more painful too."

Alt. Doof looked confused "What's more painful than a mace?"

"Tension."

"Tension? What does tension have anything to do with torture?"

"You will soon find out…once the torturer arrives, you will become the torturee. I guarantee you'll be talking in no time." The new dictator began leaving the brightly lit room.

Doof glared and chimed after him "I wouldn't be too sure about that!"

"I already am." The man chimed back and was gone as the door slid shut.

Doofenshmirtz didn't really understand and thought of everyone he knew that fit Rodney's description, his mind came up blank. Who was it?

* * *

A few hours later the door slid aside and a woman wearing a purple dress with brownish hair in a weird up-do walked into the room. Her heels click clacked on the tiled floor. Evil Girl smiled down at him and Doof finally understood what the hell Rodney was talking about earlier when he said 'tension'. Him and this girl had a certain kind of tension, they were in a on and off relationship. Last time he checked, they were off. At least if that was if he remembered correctly. They wouldn't call each other the 'B' word and 'G' word though. It was really more of a fling…

"You, huh?" He laughed.

"You seem surprised."

"Not really." Alt. Doof shrugged the best he could with his arms restrained "You'd do anything for self-gain."

"Are you trying to imply something here…?"

"Who me? …No! Of course not!"

She scoffed and walked further into the room, pulling up a chair to sit down by his side. "So? How's life going for you?"

"Pretty good."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Hey, just because I'm restrained to a hospital bed doesn't mean anything! I am perfectly, one hundred percent fine!"

"Yeah." Evil Girl cupped his face to run a finger down the healing cut on his left cheek. "Because that cut on your face is the _spokes image_ for healthy."

"It's healing…" Heinz defended.

"It is, actually." She examined it and then pulled up his shirt to reveal many red spots and scratches. "Those mace marks are healing well too."

"_Someone _knows her weapons."

"Indeed I do." She told him and continued looking him over for more injuries, she was now pressing against his ribs to feel them.

He flinched and watched her "I thought you were supposed to be torturing me, not playing doctor." Doofenshmirtz then grinned evilly "Unless you _want _to play doctor…- OW!"

The girl brought her hand back to her side and away from his face where a red hand print was visible, the imprint slowly disappearing. Then she remembered something "Oh that's right, the last time we saw each other it was on."

He stared blankly "I thought it was off."

"Oh no, it was on alright."

"Are _you _trying to suggest something?"

"Watch it. I'll smack you again."

The former dictator scoffed "Like I've never been smacked before! You don't even hit that hard for a girl."

"I may not be able to hit but I sure can _kick_…"

He looked confused for a moment "Wait…"

She accepted the challenge and lifted her leg over the bed, about to bring it down…

"No! No! No! No! That's not necessary! I'm surprised Rodney hasn't done it yet!"

"Will it make you talk?" She lowered her foot so it gently rested on the mattress next to his leg.

"If I get hit there I'd turn into a soprano and you won't be hearing much of anything by that point."

She burst into a fit of laughter and couldn't stop.

"…Does this mean you're going to move your foot?"

"Nope." Her foot was lifted and brought down as hard as possible.

Doofenshmirtz squeaked and a feeling of nausea crashed through his stomach. Tears welled up in his eye and his voice was way higher than it would normally be. _"Why do they always go for there?"_ He whimpered.

Evil Girl just laughed.

* * *

"Don't be such a baby!"

Doofenshmirtz finally got his voice back to his normal tone- well almost; it was still a slight bit higher and more pained than usual. "You can't just do that to someone you know!"

"Don't tell me you've never been kicked before! What, was this your _first time_?" She cooed the last part in a baby voice.

"I don't have to answer that! I have rights you know! And I have the _right _not to be kicked in the-"

"Alright! Alright! You whiner! _I'll _make you feel _much _better." Evil Girl purred and leaned over him, sealing him with a long kiss.

*He was surprised, but soon closed his eye after she closed hers and got more into it. She picked her feet off the ground and was now on top of him. Her hand trailed down from his cheek all the way to his chest where she kept it there. The touch alone made him ecstatic.

If someone would have told him that he'd be cuffed to a bed in Rodney's building, making out with this girl he was so fond of…he probably would have had the person imprisoned and brought into questioning, tortured until they answered the question. 'Are you like a time traveler or something?'

She ran her fingers through his cocoa brown hair and he wished he could do the same with hers. He couldn't do much of anything at all except lay back and watch her break off the kiss, lovingly kissing all over his forehead and face. Why did he ever think they were off in the first place? Why did he ever call it off in the past to begin with? He wouldn't say he loved her right now but- okay maybe that was the reason they called it off most of those times. He wasn't really sure _how _strongly he felt about her. They bickered and argued like an old married couple, taunting and making fun of each other but…he just couldn't find a word to describe how he felt for her or what they had. A mutual fondness maybe?

Evil Girl didn't take it any further than just kissing above his shoulders, she could tell he was somewhat enjoying the feeling of being admired. He was egotistical after all. _All eyes on the mighty dictator_. She'd say she loved him but they were in a constant feud about who should say it first and she figured, why ruin the moment?

*She stopped her affections and rested her head on his chest, with a contented sigh. They laid in silence on the hospital bed, him because he was attached to it and her because she just wanted to lay with him. Listening to his heart beating and breathing was enough to tell her that he was alive, the silence he was giving wasn't because he unexpectedly died all of a sudden.

"Won't the mighty dictator be upset that his girl's messing around with a former dictator?" Doofenshmirtz mused.

"Mad maybe." She shrugged her shoulders "I'm supposed to be torturing you and causing you _anguish _right now…you're not even screaming, what a shame."

"Yeah it's too bad I'm not a screamer."

"Oh shut up! We didn't go far and you know it!"

"I say otherwise…"

"I was _kissing _you!"

"Is that what the kids call it these days?"

"You're _unbelievable _Heinz Doofenshmirtz!And to answer your earlier statement, no. You're the only dictator of any kind that I mess with. I'm not Roddenstein's 'girl'."

"Well that's a relief…"

"Why so relieved?"

"It means I'm not sharing the same boat with the guy. I don't even want to _think _about when the last time he washed his hands was…"

She laughed "So are you going to give me any information to hand feed to the new _mighty dictator_?"

"I'm afraid my lips are seal at the moment."

"They weren't sealed two minutes ago."

"Well what do you expect? I _used _to hold the title of _mighty dictator _and now I don't. I need to feel powerful sometimes, it makes me feel better about myself. I mean I'm restrained to a bed under a girl…that's not all high and mighty if you ask me…"

"I'm not just any girl you know…"

"Oh, I know. You're a tire-spinning, gear-grinding, clutch-burning', back-firing, paint-trading, red-lining, over-heating, throttle-stomping truck-drivin' girl."

Evil Girl smirked "…Is _that _what they call it these days?"

They both laughed, it died off and she frowned "What does that even mean?"

Alt. Doof shrugged "It means you're tough, you don't act like a girl. You're dominant; you act more like a guy…no wait! Not like a guy-! I mean-!"

"It's fine…" She calmed him and shrugged "I'm not average…but you're so cute when you stutter…"

"I don't do it often so don't get used to it."

More silence…

"So you're really not going to give me any information to give Roddenstein? None at all?"

"No dice."

"You could tell me _something _so it doesn't look like I failed at my job."

"_Or_ I could tell you nothing…that'd be good too…"

"That's okay, I don't really want to tell him what you say anyways."

"Riiiiight…"

"No really. I just wanted to see you, I knew you weren't dead. Everyone else seems to think so…"

He tilted his head "Everyone else, _who _exactly?"

"Mostly the towns people…there are no more 'Wanted' broadcasts for you or your cyborg so I suppose they all assumed that you were captured, and with the metallic mammal patrolling everything a million times harder than you ever made him do…assuming is the only thing anyone can do these days…"

"How-…how's it like? The Tri State Area I mean…"

"Not very good I'm afraid. Everything is in shambles…"

"I knew it!"

She looked at him weird.

"Sorry…continue…" Doof nodded at her to press on and she did.

"The city's a wreck, robots everywhere, people nowhere in sight, buildings and structures abandoned…kind of like that week you took over." The woman smiled, jokingly but then got all serious. "Except it's like that week keeps continuing, over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over…"

Doofenshmirtz let her continue and his thoughts wandered. He felt guilty…not about taking over the first time though. He had no choice but to do that or else Rodney would have taken over a long time ago. He was guilty that he wasn't able to stop his old lab partner the second time around. As for that first week of being in charge…he didn't really want to talk about it. If it's any consolation, he thought he made a GREAT dictator…

"-and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again…"

"Alright, I think I get the picture…"

"Maybe you can get out of here."

"I doubt it…" The man ridiculed "The only way I'll ever get out of here is if it's on an autopsy table or in a body bag…"

"We can leave. We can leave the Tri State Area and live together somewhere where Rodney can't find you…we can be together…"

He studied her, she sort of looked like she was about to cry but he couldn't tell if she was faking or not. The girl was _good_ when it came to deceiving and gaining pity but for some reason…this performance looked real and he knew he had to answer her. It wasn't going to be what she wanted to hear…

"I…I can't."

"Why can't you? You're not doing anything more important just lying here!"

"I am actually…I'm…_protecting_ someone…by staying here…"

"And just who might this person be? She's prettier than me isn't she?!"

"He's not a girl…"

The girl took in a sharp intake of breath "I swear…if this is about that stupid animal again…"

"It is…" He admitted "Sorry?"

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't even begin to make up for how much you throw away for that stupid machine! You throw away opportunities, friends, family, even _me _for that thing! We had to sneak in to your room because the thing was sleeping and for _some _reason, when we woke up it was curled up next to you! You made me sneak out at 8AM so it wouldn't wake up and see me! I am not a morning person Heinz! You know that, yet you kick me out anyways! If you had to choose between your life and that thing, there is no doubt in my mind that you'd pick that walking computer's life over your own!"

"Your right, I have given up a lot for him but you know what? I'm okay with it! I'm _sorry _that I put him before everything else in my life! Maybe even my own daughter, I don't know! I just- I can't explain it...I'm sorry your last on the list of my things to do! (And I mean that in an appropriate way…)" Doofenshmirtz sighed "I don't have-"

"I know. _You don't have room for a relationship on your list of important things to do…_I've heard it a million different times in a million different ways by a million different guys and not one of them even-"

"That _wasn't _what I was going to say."

"Then what? I'd like to see your version of this speech I always seem to get in my life!"

"I was _going _to say that…I don't have a doubt in my mind of how I feel about you…"

She stared "What?"

"I like you, maybe even…I won't say it now but- *sigh* I like you. I just can't act on that right now and…I need to work some other things out first before I act on that feeling. I'm sorry if I led you on in any way, but I _do _like you and-" He was silence by a small peck on his lips.

The girl pulled back "I understand and like I've said one hundred times before to you…I'll wait as long as it takes, even long after this is all over…"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

They turned to the door, it wasn't open and Rodney's grim voice called through the entry "It doesn't sound like there's pain going on in there! I heard a girly shriek in there before but I didn't hear Doofenshmirtz again after that."

Alt. Doof narrowed his eye while the man continued complaining about the lack of screaming that was being heard, he was just about to shout an angry reply when a small fist punched him in the ribs and made him actually shout out a shriek of agony. Roddenstein provided his appreciations and strolled away from behind the door.

The former dictator waited until the man was gone to yell at her "WHAT was _that _for?!"

"He was getting suspicious on why you weren't crying, I had to do something or else he'd find out I wasn't really torturing you! That's what I was sent here to do you know! Or did you forget that detail?"

"How did he even get you here anyways? What did you even agree to?"

"He summoned me, thinking I was an old ex and he asked if I wanted revenge on you. I played dumb, saying I thought you were dead (like the rest of the town does) and he spilled the beans that you were still alive and being held prisoner. You know if you play your cards right that man will reveal countless amounts of information to you. You should learn to be more polite, maybe you could get some info on his future plans or something."

"I'm sure that being polite to that maniac wasn't what got him to open up to you, he was probably just imagining you naked while you were talking to him."

"_Anyways_…he asked if I wanted some revenge and I agreed. I pretended to be a vengeful and merciless ex-girlfriend that would stoop to any level to get even with you for breaking my heart, and here I am." Evil Girl shrugged "So back to my earlier question, are you going to come with me or not?"

"I told you I can't."

"So you're plan is to just stay here until you die?"

"I don't know! I don't have a plan! I'm still thinking…"

"Don't _think_, just _do_."

"But I have to think of what I'm going to do, don't I?!"

"Look. I'm not going to make you come with me. If you want to stay here playing prisoner then I can't stop you-"

"Look I-"

"Let me finish." She held a hand to silence him "Like I said, I can't stop you…but if you do get out of here then I want to be the first one you contact. You don't have to promise to run away with me or anything, you don't even have to do that at all. I just want to know that you're alive and well, got that?"

He nodded and she left, but not before giving him one last kiss on the cheek and murmuring a large demand to him in two words. A demand that at this point he didn't know if he'd be able to follow or not.

"_Don't die…"_

* * *

Lost in his own thoughts and thinking hard, he stared up at the white ceiling. He thought about everything and everyone, Carl, Vanessa, that banshee screaming girl from his dimension, even those two boys, the 1st dimension counterparts of all of them, his own counterpart and last but not least himself. He didn't think about Platyborg since he already had an idea of what the thing was doing…or did he? He hadn't seen the little cyborg since it passed out on the floor just a few feet away from him. Now he was getting a tiny bit worried. Was he okay? Did Rodney fix him or just give up and shut him down for good?

Yet again the door was slid open- it was getting annoying- and the new dictator stormed in, setting a medium sized device on a table in the room. He didn't acknowledge him and just started setting it up or working on it or something.

Doofenshmirtz coughed to get his attention but the man didn't bother to turn around, accompanied by an eye roll he asked "What are you-"

"I was thinking-" Roddenstein cut him off completely like Doof didn't even speak at all "-about the future."

"The…future?"

"Yes, I was thinking about the future of everything and everyone. Myself, the Tri State Area, how I'm going to live out the rest of my years as supreme rule…but then…something less important came to mind that I just couldn't ignore."

"That eventually someone is going to take you down?"

"No. I started thinking about you and how you will fit into my future."

"_Your_ future?"

"There's only one problem…" The bald man turned around with a gun cocked "_You don't._"

Alt. Doof became panicked at the sight of the weapon being pointed at him "Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah…Woah! Let's talk about this or something!"

"Calm down Heinz, I'm not going to shoot you."

"Then why are you still pointing that gun at me?!"

Rodney dropped the gun to the floor, intentionally not picking it up and showing that he wasn't going to use it. Doof was slightly relieved at this. Slightly.

"I started thinking about your future and what I want for you."

"I appreciate the thoughts…I guess…but I think I'm fine."

"You're right, you _are _fine and that's the exact opposite of what I want. I've been torturing you on a regular basis so you'd be in pain but I haven't even scratched the surface of true suffering for you. I haven't _cut _deep enough, I haven't _crushed _your will and spirit to go on. While I was thinking I finally figured out a way that's fully effective." The man picked up the device and roughly put it on Doof's head.

"What's this?"

"Surely you'd be able to recognize one of your old inventions. It's the De-volitionator, not to be confused with the 'De-evolutionator'".

He was afraid of that "What…uh…what…?" Doofenshmirtz stammered.

"Here, let me turn that on for you."

The remote control was brought out and turned on, he no longer had control of his own body.

"Why don't we get out of bed now?" Rodney smirked and worked the controls, forcing Alt. Doof to struggle and pull against his restraints.

The shackles dug against his wrists, maybe even cutting into them as he was forced to pull harder. The same was for his ankles and with another powerful pull they snapped open, allowing him to sit up. In another second he was standing up to his full height. He hated not being in control of his own body. He was _no one's _puppet! His feet moved one after the other until he was standing next to the metal table in the bright room, under the lights. His hand picked up a hammer and held it up, that was when his body froze. He wasn't able to move of his own will, all he could do was stand there with the hammer raised. The only thing he could move was his eye and it darted behind him to stare at the one in control.

Roddenstein explained his plan more "I want you to suffer on the inside as well as the out and seeing as I have no one to hold against you or anything else you care about, I can't do that…until _now_. I can't believe I never thought of this before, it was so obvious and so brilliant. I can't thank myself enough for thinking of it. In order to get to you I have to take away something you love…but I'm not going to take this thing away from you."

Doofenshmirtz would have shuddered at the next two words that came out of the man's mouth, if he could.

"_You are_."

His hand was placed flat on the metal table and for a split second he was confused. The seconds and long moments after that was spent in unimaginable pain as he brought the hammer down on his own hand- all against his will…

The tool was slammed down again and again and again and again, harder each time. Bones. Shattering. White Pain. His scream echoed off the walls. The deed was done and he gained control of his body, sliding to his knees until he was finally on the floor. Alt. Doof felt as if he would pass out from it all. Rodney had done it. Taken away a part of him that could never be returned.

He'd never be able to build anything ever again…

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: I feel terrible. R&R! Because none of you seem to be doing it…**

**Poor Doof T.T**

**Comments? Concerns? Ideas? **

**~Natty**


	22. Scorched: Part One

**We're going back to the very first chapter! Part Two should be out soon, including even more stuff you didn't know! It's good to hear two sides of the story, am I right? There are going to be more than two parts i can tell you now.**

**Find out Doof's side of the story in Part Two, coming soon.**

**~Natty**

* * *

_3 Months._

Platyborg stood on the railing of the balcony peering out over the city. The wind felt nice on his fur but it also almost knocked him off balance a few times. He took a deep breath and reached over the balcony for the yellow kite. He was centimeters from reaching it when a voice yelled out, almost making him fall over. The kite wasn't as lucky as he was and fell to the ground below, getting blasted by the robots below. Another blast shot out and hit his hand.

"PLATYBORG! What are you doing?!" Alt. Doof ran over and grabbed the cyborg's hand in a split second, quickly pulling him back into the apartment and shutting the blinds "Are you insane? What were you doing out there?"

"My kite flew out onto the balcony and I was just trying to get it-"

PAUSE.

That was a lie. Now we go back and see just _how _much of a lie that was. Let's try this again, shall we?

…

_3 Months._

Platyborg cautiously made his way down the hallways of the building. So far so good. He tiptoed over to the balcony, using both hands to tear away a single board of wood. The sound made him flinch and turn around to see if anyone heard.

After a few long seconds of waiting and of no one apparently hearing anything, he tore off another and then one more until the gap was big enough for him to fit through.

The cyborg turned sideways, easing his bulky body through the narrow gap. He miscalculated the space and the metal on his side scraped against the remaining boards. He sighed at the scratch marks and scarred places where paint once was. It seemed as though everything was scarred and faded these days. Everything was just a mere reflection of what it once was and it was slowly fading out of existence. The purple paint on the walls, -now that he looked at it –the sky was cloudy and gray, the town was nothing compared to what it was just three months ago, even Doofenshmirtz had changed. Paler was one difference. Maybe it was just the sun.

He remembered reading somewhere that lack of sunlight on skin could affect it's complexion or something like that. He didn't remember. He couldn't remember a lot, actually. He couldn't remember when the last time he played video games was, or played outside, or watched TV, or when he wasn't scared as a matter of fact and he had every reason to be scared on this day.

Today was the day that the two months was over. Today was the day that his deal with Rodney would pay off. He was to give himself in –without the suspicion or interference of Doof. He had specific instructions to distance himself as much as he could from the man. Rodney requested another 'conference' with him and by conference I mean he was shoved in a sack and gagged, forced to sit and listen to what the madman's instructions were in a dimly lit room.

_Platyborg sat and listened to his instructions, not that he had much of a choice what with being tied in a burlap sack, and a bunch of skinny robots surrounding you. The gag was removed of course but that wasn't going to be the highlight of his day. _

"_Well, it looks like we've reached the halfway mark of our two month deal. Now is the time that I change some rules…"_

"_But we had a deal!" The cyborg yelled._

_Rodney lifted his hand, and the animal turned away to prepare for the blow. Seeing as the thing was now silent again, he lowered his hand and went on with his conditions. "Calm down Cyborg, our deal still stands. Doofenshmirtz won't be harmed if you only continue to do as I say."_

_Platyborg nodded glumly._

"_Now…our deal still stands but there are some…TERMS you must go by."_

"_What terms?"_

_The man look irritated that the thing spoke again but shook it off for no other reason than to hurry up and drop it back off so it wouldn't have to be in his presence. "You must DISTANCE yourself from him, I see how you two share everything…" He trailed off and roughly grabbed hold of the cyborg "You haven't been sharing our plans, have you?!"_

"_N-no! Why would I do that?"_

"_Because you're something of an idiot. I'm surprised you even know the alphabet…"_

"_What's an alphabet?"_

"_Oh, never mind! The point is, Doofenshmirtz will get too suspicious if you start acting just the slightest bit off. So MAKE SURE you stay as far away from him as possible." He dropped it to the ground, still glaring at it like he always does "Remember that I don't HAVE to stick to this agreement we have. I could just order my robots to kill Doofenshmirtz and then it'll just be you and me in the picture, although you probably won't last that long."_

"_I swear I'll do whatever you want! Just don't-"_

"'_Just don't hurt him'" Rodney mocked "'Please no! I'm so helpless I can't defend anyone including myself because I'm nothing but a weak little piece of software!'"_

_Platyborg looked to the floor at the man's words. It hurt even more that they were all true…_

_The man sighed at the pathetic nature of the thing, actually feeling an imp of sympathy for it. It wasn't its fault it was a waste of space. "Just do as I say and get out of my sight…"_

…

After that he distanced himself as much as he could from Doof. It took a lot to say no to playing and to sleep in his own bed and basically wean himself, to detach himself from a source of dependence. Now he was being independent, going to Rodney's building alone to await his fate. Platyborg climbed up the railing and now stood on the balcony, looking out over the run-down town longingly before his eye caught the sight of something yellow fluttering.

Somehow a kite had gotten stuck between one of the gaps. He thought about how it got there, trying to picture what happened so that it ended up here. He thought about how sad the child who this kite belonged to and how sad they were once it was lost. He also thought about the powerful wind that wretched the string out of the child's hands, and lastly he thought about if the kid was even still alive. He began to reach out for it.

"PLATYBORG! What are you doing?!"

The voice that there was no way he wouldn't be able to recognize blurted and nearly made him fall if his hand hadn't been grabbed and he hadn't been pulled back inside not even a second later. He had just enough time to watch the kite slowly descend to the ground and be blasted by a nearby robot before he was pulled inside, also another blast shot out and singed his hand.

Doofenshmirtz shut the blinds to the apartment and turned back to him "Are you insane? What were you doing out there?"

He thought up a quick lie, it was now easy since he'd been doing it for the past two months "My kite flew out onto the balcony and I was just trying to get it-"

"You know you're not allowed out of the building. The robots aren't supposed to see you, you know that. What were you thinking? What if they had killed you? What would have happened then? Huh?"

Platyborg hated to lie to the man, he hated it. Yet he had to. The only plus was that he was able to squeeze some truth out of mostly all of them. "I just want everything to go back to the way they were before…" And what he just said was 100% truthful.

Doofenshmirtz sighed "I know you do but you can't go around putting yourself in danger like that. I know it's been hard since Rodney took over and you can't do the things you normally would do but we can't go outside. There are robots everywhere and there's no doubt that he's watching from the sidelines waiting for one of us to make an appearance, and when one of us makes an appearance…"

The cyborg flinched, knowing that everything that Doof just said was true. Not just about things being hard but that Rodney was indeed always watching them and right now he _was _waiting for one of them to make an appearance. It was Platyborg and right now he was late.

"Let's go play a board game to get your mind off of things, what do you say? Sound good?" Doof placed an arm around him.

"Sure! I mean…" He had to get out of here! "I think I'm just gonna go to bed. Good Night Doof"

"Well, alright." The man looked a little disappointed "Good Night Platyborg…"

Platyborg faked his best smile and walked to his room. Once he was there he leaned against his door and heaved a sigh. He fought back a choked sob. No, he couldn't cry now. He had to be strong and he had to do this to save knew what Rodney would do to _him _though.

He punched away his fear, it couldn't wait until he was there. With new found determination he pulled the boards of wood from off of his window and climbed out. He took to the skies and didn't turn back, but he did spare a glance at the scorched piece of yellow far below.

* * *

The cyborg landed through the open window that was always left open for his access. He'd been here more the past two months than he had ever been before in his life. The building was very familiar to him now, almost as much as DEI and that scared him more than anything. He wasn't the same person anymore, things were different. _He _was different. Did he even know himself anymore? Did anyone?

"Oh there you are Platyborg" The man whose voice was at this point hard to not recognize or even ignore, he smiled "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show"

"What choice do I have?" Platyborg snapped, spite now rising in him.

"None, none at all"

The cyborg snorted as a response and hopped up on the examination table. He wasn't scared. Bring it! He'd take it!

"Anxious, are we?" The man stood over him.

Platyborg didn't dignify him with a response. A hand ran along his metal and forced open his control panel, another hand joined the search and they both started to toy with his wiring. Something was ripped and he gasped, a sudden pain going through him. He wasn't strapped down at all and he could fight back if he wanted. The pain was becoming too great and as a reflex of all living things, he had this even greater feeling to make it stop. He tried to grab the hand and force it away but his wrist was grabbed and twisted, being slammed back on the metal table. The more he fought back the more his wrist was twisted and he feared it would be broken before he even got a chance to force Rodney's hands away. He gave up but his wrist was still held down, being slightly twisted to prevent him from interfering.

He stopped fighting, seeing as it was useless. He had half a mind to start fighting back with his other hand, then maybe he could stop this. Just when he was about to test his plan, something else was ripped and reconnected. All of a sudden his mind started to get foggy and it was hard to think. What was he just about to do…? Ahhhh…

A single thought was able to surface itself, one that didn't bother to surface itself before any of this. Why didn't he think this out more…?

"Y-you won't make me a-attack D-Doof, w-will you?"

"Oh Platyborg…" Rodney smirked "You don't understand at all. You will do everything I say…you won't remember anything, especially old friends."

"N-no…" The cyborg screamed as another wave of pain crashed through him, the worst one yet as he felt more things inside of him be torn. Everything started growing quiet and far away, starting to fade and blend together…

"Doof…no…I won't…h-hurt him…"

"You will do whatever I say…" The scientist's voice was soft "Goodbye Platyborg"

"N-no Doof…Help…please…" Everything went dark and he could distantly hear the maniacal laughter echo through his conscious.


	23. Day 1-P

**Days Total: 270**

**Days: The number of days spent under Rodney's rule.**

'**D' Days- Doofenshmirtz' days in the "white prison".**

'**P' Days- Platyborg's days in Rodney's clutches.**

'**R' Days- Rodney's days as being ruler.**

**I just made this fic 10 times longer x)**

_Day 1-P _

Platyborg was smacked awake. He rubbed the sore spot with his hand, wincing, but not from the pain in his face. He was wincing from the pain in his left wrist. It may have been sprained but he wasn't a doctor and really would know for sure. Although to him it felt broken…

"Wake up, you waste of titanium and aluminum siding!"

He looked up at Rodney in confusion, not acknowledging the insult that was given to him. What was going on? Wasn't the man going to kill him? Shouldn't he already be dead?

"Can you not hear?! I told you to wake up!"

"I'm up!" The cyborg told him back, standing from the floor he was on. They weren't in the lab anymore, it was more like a hallway, and it was "I thought you were going to kill me, what, did you change your mind?"

"I never said I was going to kill you, I was going to _corrupt _you."

"You know..." Platyborg began his ramble "I _still _don't know what that word means and now I wish I took the time to look it up…I mean…I've been hearing that word _all my life _from a number of people and I never bothered to ask or, you know, _look it up_. I guess it's just weird that I still don't know what it means…I _admit _that I was _about _to look it up once but then Doof called me down for something and I just forgot. I didn't try again after that…"

Roddenstein stared at the thing as it kept babbling, hoping it would hurt its brain soon and stop itself from going any further. It was saying some big words for its limited brain capacity and he was worried for it. 'The' was a _very _complicated word for it to comprehend. In fact, the thing was beginning to sound like Doofenshmirtz right before-

The man paused, a look of shock plain on his face before simmering to a very angry glare, he yelled at it "Hush!"

Platyborg flinched, stopping mid-sentence. Drat. He was just about to say 'the' too…

"I awakened you for a reason and you are keeping me from getting to it!"

"Hey, you said you were going to '_corrupt' _me, right?" The cyborg asked him.

"Yes."

"Well…why didn't you?"

"I was getting to that before you decided to babble on like a fool!" He snapped, then calmed down "Now…I wanted to show you something before your 'corruption'"

"What is it?" Platyborg asked, tilting his head to the side. He was grabbed by lanky robots a second later "Hey! What gives!"

Rodney ignored his complaints of being 'held too tightly' and snapped his fingers. A team of robots marched in, dragging a _unconscious _and _badly injured _Alt. Doof.

The cyborg nearly screamed- he did actually- "No! What did you do to him?!" He demanded, trying to maneuver his shoulders to get out of the robots' grip.

"Oh nothing, really. He was just in a little…" He chuckled darkly _"Car accident."_

Platyborg struggled to find words, too shocked and angry and confused to think of grouping letters "We- We had a deal! You said you'd leave him alone!"

"I said I wouldn't harm him-"

"And you did! You went back on your word!"

"Ah, but I didn't." Rodney told him "You see…Doofenshmirtz broke one of the many laws I have put into order. No driving. Absolutely no exceptions."

The cyborg didn't know how to answer. "B-But-!"

The man smiled, gloating. "I never would of guessed Doofenshmirtz would end up quite like this. He used to be so powerful and sneaky, a silent force of sorts. He kept in the dark and worked in silence, a tolerance level of below zero…" Rodney went on, now frowning "But all that changed once he met _you_."

Platyborg gasped quietly.

"That's right." He nodded "Do you know why he was _driving _in the first place?" After the animal shook its head he told him the answer "He was looking for _you_."

"No…No!" The cyborg defended louder "He wasn't supposed to go after me!"

"Well he did and just look what's happened!" Rodney gestured to the former dictator whose head drooped to the side, blood apparent on his clothing and torn. A few visible bruises and cuts on his face.

This was all his fault…everything. Doof wasn't supposed to follow him! He _WASN'T! _He was sorry! He was so sorry! Why did he ever think things would turn out alright? Why did he think Rodney could be trusted? He was stupid! Why was he so stupid?!

Rodney said, now facing the robots holding his old partner "Take the prisoner to his white prison…I'll be there to deal with him in a moment" He waved them off as they began following through with their commands, escorting Doofenshmirtz away. He then commanded the machines holding the cyborg. "Get it out of my sight until I'm ready to deal with it."

No! No! No! _No!_ "No! Doof wake up! You have to wake up!" Platyborg screamed as the robots took him away. One of them typed in the passcode to the door and it slid aside revealing a room of no color, white walls, sheets, floors, all a blinding white.

He needed Doof to wake up, to help him, to help _them_ but the man was out cold. Too battered and beaten up to fight against his own body that forced him into unconsciousness before he even had a chance to offer a rebuttal.

The robots lied the former dictator on the bed in there, restraining each of his limbs by metal cuffs and tightening them so much around his wrists and ankles that the cyborg thought they would actually go through the bones. He was almost positive he saw the man wince in unconsciousness.

Roddenstein gave off this laugh- this both insane and weird laugh that would make anyone make this face:

O_O

-before stepping inside the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

All Platyborg heard was three consecutive gunshots firing one after the other. He didn't need any reassurance or anyone to tell him what supposedly just happened. He fell to his knees in both defeat and acceptance.

Acceptance that now, he was _completely_ andmost _truthfully,_ alone in the world.

Rodney put his gun and the blanks back into one of the drawers in the white room, exiting, and walking down the long halls. His robots saluted him as he walked. He sighed happily. Now _this _was how things were supposed to be. He neared another room, a nearby robot opened the door for him and saluted as he stepped inside, marveling the sight of the broken cyborg. He wasn't broken as in scrap metal- _yet _–but it made what he was about to do so much easier and _quieter_.

"You're not talking, I take that as a sign that you're surrendering."

Platyborg didn't answer, staying silent as the skinny robots adjusted and placed the machine above him. Nothing else needed to be said but of course the man wanted him to leave off with a bad thought in his head.

"This really is all your fault, you know."

"I know…" His small voice whispered right before the machine started, draining all the energy and power source from him. The green ray of light was extracted from him, much faster than last time. It seemed Rodney wanted to hurry up and get this done. The cyborg didn't scream or plea or do anything of the sort. Nothing else needed to be said, and with that being said, his eye closed. The machine may have subtracted all his life source but it was purposely programmed to leave just enough life to remain alive- but not for long.

Rodney handed one of the robots the newly filled container of Pizzazium Infinionite, well actually tossed it…

"Make copies of that and then bring one container back. I want to be able to program my cyborg by morning…"


	24. Day 2-P Worth

**Authors Note: I want to work on the sequel already! Ugh! **

**Yes, you ALL heard that didn't you? ;)**

**~Natty**

* * *

_Day 2-P_

Who? What? Where? When? Why and How? Those were the questions that ran through his head. How did he even know what questions were? He didn't. He didn't know _anything_. Who was he? More importantly, _what _was he? No, where…

What things were important if not any? What? What? What?

He opened his eye, immediately blinded by bright light, he shut his eye, hissing in annoyance and pain. They'd pay for that! Whoever caused it! That was just it. Who caused anything? Who was with him and who was against him? What? Who? Who? Who?

What was he lying on? Where was he? Where were everyone else? Were there even someone else to know whereabouts about? What? Who? Where? Where? Where?

When had he lost consciousness? What? Who? Where? When? When? When?

How long had he been unresponsive? What time was it? When was the last time he'd done anything? What was he doing last? Who was he doing it with? What? Who? Where? When? How? How? How?

Stop. He was thinking in circles. Did he even know what thinking was? His head hurt…so bad. He didn't know anything…why didn't he know anything? Ugh, stop! Was he always this sketchy? Jumping from one subject and problem to the next! He sounded like a complete idiot! Which he was pretty sure he wasn't! He was-

What was he?

He looked down at himself in bewilderment. What was he, indeed...

He was mostly gray with metal, but the parts of him that weren't were orange and maybe turquoise colors. He sat up, rubbing his head. Whatever he was, it made him have headaches to think about it. It hurt to think. Why? Why would it hurt to do something so natural? Was it even natural to think? Was _he _natural at all? What did other inhabitants look like? Were there even any other inhabitants out there? Which brought him back to a previous question, where was he?

So many questions…and it hurt to think of the answers…

Why?

"Do you know who you are?"

He jumped, reactively. Did everyone react this way? Ugh…more questions…

"I said…" The man stepped out of the shadows, repeating "Do you know who you are?"

He just stared, not knowing what to do. He couldn't speak, so why was the idiot asking him questions? He didn't even know who this person was! Person, he was able to identify this man as being a person. Was he a person too? He looked down at himself. No…that didn't see right…

"I see you're curious about yourself and very confused. Maybe I should try a different approach…" The man said to him. "I am your master and you belong to me and me alone. I share ownership over you with no one!"

Well, that made sense.

"You follow _my _orders and no one else's, you do what _I_ say when _I _say it, do I make myself clear? _I_ am dictator and supreme ruler over the Tri State Area, nobody else has or so much as _had_ that title except for me, do you understand that?"

He nodded.

"Good, that would be the basics then. Now on to your status. You are a slave, a mindless lackey and you are to do and accomplish anything and everything I tell you. It is the natural order of things and you _will_ follow protocol so long as I say it is so. My name is Dr. Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein and you are my cyborg. Now stand!"

The cyborg stood upright and obeyed, standing stalk still.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, especially to _you_…" Roddenstein muttered, and then barked "Speak Cyborg!"

Cyborg was puzzled. He could speak? Apparently so, if his creator was telling him he could. He opened his mouth and a small voice came out "Y-yes master."

"I can't hear you! Speak louder! More powerful!"

"Yes master!"

The man studied the thing, semi satisfied, raising his hand and hitting it hard.

Cyborg stumbled backwards, landing on his platy-posterior. He gasped. Why was he just hurt? Didn't he do a good job? Did he not please his creator? What did he do wrong?

"You deserved it." His master didn't tell him this, he demanded this, almost as if it were true. He didn't understand…

He was hit again and again, nothing he could do to stop it as he cowered at his master's feet. Pained and confused, and aching. He thought he tasted blood, but in actuality, he didn't know what to think at all, that is until his creator told him, repeating the previous statement, but changing the tense.

"You deserve it."

Cyborg gulped, voice shaking as he complied "I- I deserve it…"

"You are worthless, a pathetic piece of metal and wiring and you amount to nothing. No one cares about you and if anything _'happens'_ to you…you can be easily replaced. No one loves you. Say it!"

"N-no one loves me…I'm a pathetic p-piece of metal and wiring and I don't amount to anything…No one cares about and I- I'm worthless…" The cyborg whispered the last part.

"I don't believe I heard that last part…"

"I- I'm worthless…"

"Good boy…now come here."

Cyborg stood shakily, walking over to his master. The cyborg flinched at the feeling of a compartment on him being opened up without warning. He felt a piece of him being grasped before being yanked on. He screamed as a piece of him was wretched out, the tiny chip being shown to him.

"I've always _hated_ this feature on you." Rodney told him and it was at that moment when he realized he could no longer speak…


	25. Èvïl Lðvê

**Songs In Order:**

**Evil Love by Dr. Doofenshmirtz and 'Evil Girl'.**

**Complicated by Rihanna.**

**Take Care by Drake feat. Rihanna.**

**Right Thru Me by Nicki Minaj.**

**Complicated by Rihanna (Reprise). **

* * *

_It's the age-old story how an evil boy meets an evil girl,_

_We got a love strong enough to rule the whole, wide world,_

_We both maniacally laugh at all the same stuff,_

_You can't foil a plan that's built upon evil love!_

...

200_**6.**_

Alt. Doofenshmirtz yawned, and sat up. He hadn't even opened his eye yet and he already noticed that something wasn't right. This didn't feel like his bed…

He felt the sheets underneath him with his hand, eye still closed, as he rubbed the fabric. And these weren't his sheets… They were too- …scratchy…?

The man opened his eye, blinking at the room in front of him. Okay this definitely wasn't right. The room he was in was pink and white, really girlish, and the sheets underneath him was covered in sparkles and glitter. An empty bottle lay on the floor as well as two martini glasses sitting on the side table to his left.

He groaned, clutching his aching head "What the hell happened last night?" The dictator gasped, something stirred coming from his right and he turned there. It was then that he realized that he was naked under those sparkling sheets, and by a quick peek under the covers- a great one at that -so was the girl asleep next to him.

So that was it then, he gotten drunk and- Wait, he couldn't have been drunk last night! He'd never be drunk at a LOVEMUFFINdi party. He had one drink. He distinctly remembered it. Something was going on here…and he didn't know exactly what.

The dictator didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should try to leave before she woke up, or stay and demand answers. What if she was a crazed assassin, or something? He'd definitely wouldn't want to have her wake up next to him. What if she was drunk herself? What if she got pissed? He couldn't really handle a screaming girl what with the blaring headache he had, although he was perfectly able to handle that last night apparently…

Oddly enough, he didn't feel hung-over, and he wasn't running to spew his guts out so he _was not _hung-over. So what made him lose his senses?

"Good morning…"

He jumped to see the girl sitting up next to him, smiling warmly. He hadn't even noticed her wake up. Oh well, at least she was somewhat friendly. "G-Good Morning…" Great, he stuttered. That showed fear. Nice going Heinz.

The girl had reddish-brownish, afro-ish hair. Everything about this girl was questionable. Who wore their earrings to sleep in the first place?

She rolled over to her side, fully covered- thank all that was good –with a thin sheet draped over her and the man wished the fabric was thicker, his cheeks turning a slight pink, trying to force himself not to look at her…

"How did you sleep?" She asked and Doofenshmirtz cheeks turned even redder. The girl had chosen to reach over his lap to reach one of the two martini glasses and over the edge of the bed to reach the empty bottle, which turned out to not be empty after all. Her bare back was right in front of him while she covered her front with the sheet. Finally she got the bottle and sat back, starting to pour it. The girl noticed his look and she furrowed her brow in confusion. "I'm sorry, did you want some? I could get your glass for you if you-"

"NO!" He screamed and coughed it off at her surprised expression. "No…no…I'm good…Trust me…"

She shrugged, pouring her own glass and sipping it in the silence that followed.

The man needed answers, so he shattered the gentle balance of 'not talking about what happened the previous night'. "Do you have a boyfriend or friend in the organization?" He didn't get why she was laughing.

The girl laughed, sipped her drink and then giggled. She didn't notice that he was staring at her like she was crazy. "Well, after what happened last night, I'd say that you're him." She chuckled into her glass as she took another sip. She stopped and answered truthfully. "No. I don't have a boyfriend…or friends…" She sounded a bit disappointed with a sigh.

"Then how did you get into the building?"

"I imagine that being a member allows you to attend meetings and functions like that."

"You're a member? How come I've never seen you at any of the meetings or-"

"I have special privileges."

"Whoa, whoa! You _are not_ of a higher level than me. I know every member, _and_ their addresses, _and_ all the way to their dental records! No way, are you that _'special'_."

"Of course not." She swished the contents of her glass around "No one is of higher level than you, Heinz."

"How do you know my name?"

She rolled over to her side, leaning her elbow on a white, sparkly pillow. "You are quite the legend Doofenshmirtz. I hear about you quite a lot."

"…From who?" He raised an eyebrow suspiciously and she answered without a regret in the world.

"Rodney."

The man choked on air and she had to pat his back to get the breath through him again. "You…talk to Rodney?"

"Why wouldn't I talk to my own mentor?"

"Mentor?! Okay, look! I-I have to leave now…" Alt. Doof looked left and right and in every direction as if his death was going to jump out any second and finally dispose of him for all the mistakes he had done, this adding to that list. "I have kids at home and…I should have been home hours ago!" He started to get up.

"Right, your son and daughter."

"H-How do you…?"

"Rodney has told quite a few stories about you, and you are his favorite student. Everyone envies how much he loves you."

"Love is strange word for it…" He muttered, feet planted on the floor, half his back to her, sitting sideways at the edge of the bed.

"That's the same thing I said. I questioned how a person could set up another person's death and call it love…" She trailed off, and Doof's eye widened as she brought out a shiny knife "Because he requested me to kill you…"

He had planned to tumble out of the bed and run out naked, but he hesitated, and not on free will. On any other day, he would have tumbled and ran out the door as fast as he possibly could. The lack of clothes would have made him faster, more likely to be arrested for streaking, but still faster. Something about him was lacking, turned off and lessened. He remembered completely. He only had one drink last night, definitely not enough to get him drunk to the extent of this situation. He had been set up, and now he knew by who, as he pulled against his own trapped hand. The girl had handcuffed him to the headboard, and he fought against it. He didn't care if he had to lose his left hand, he COULDN'T die tonight.

"Heinz stop!" He heard her say but he kept pulling, not noticing that she had lowered the weapon. He couldn't die, Rodney couldn't kill him, not here, not now, not ever. He had to be around, for himself, for the world, for his kids more importantly. They couldn't survive in the world that would erupt right after he was proclaimed dead. It'd be too fast, no one would ever be able to stop it. He had one hope now, and for his kids alone, he wouldn't talk, he wouldn't tell them what the key was. The formula, the master key, the world's end, he wouldn't reveal it. He would take the secret to the grave, where no one would ever find it.

"Heinz!"

They'll get the formula when they pry it from his deceased, decaying, brain matter!

"Doofenshmirtz!"

Nothing could convince him, that is, until, the cuff clicked open and- like he planned –he tumbled out of the bed, the edge of the sheet fell with him –thank goodness –now draped over himself as he sat on the floor, staring up at her.

"I'm not going to kill you! I'm letting you go!"

Doofenshmirtz blinked his one eye, confused and his heart beating fast. "W-what? Why?"

"You were panicking for your life a second ago and now that I spare you, you look at me like I'm insane. How does that make any sense?"

"You ARE insane. What did he bring on the table to make you accept this task?" He massaged his wrist to ease the cuff-mark away. It is never a good idea to pull against metal cuffs, they can dig into your skin and very well slit your wrists while it's at it. It stung, but he ignored it.

She sighed "He offered me one hundred million dollars to end you."

"That cheap geiser! He never offered me that much when I was working for him! All I got was promotions…crappy ones."

"But you got honor and respect for your work." She told him, gingerly, looking down at him. "And a promotion in this business keeps you your life. Isn't that better than any prize to be won?"

"You'd think so…" Alt. Doof muttered.

"I know that's your biggest fear."

"Dying?"

"Leaving your kids."

"…."

She went on, watching his sullen look as she slid off the bed to sit at his side, the sheet covering both of them and she ignored it when he started blushing "They mean the world to you, and I know very well that you'd give up yours to protect them. And I know that that's why you tried to escape."

"I didn't escape anything. I'm still trapped."

"You have gotten further than any of us ever have. You've gotten so far that the big boss man doesn't know whether to kill you now, or wait to see what you can accomplish before moving in."

"How long until they move in on me?"

"Just keep getting farther to prolong your time. Whatever happens, you KEEP GOING. Don't you dare stop or hesitate, the moment you do, is the moment of your ultimate demise. Do you understand? Leave now and don't come back here. Do you and don't look back." She cupped his cheeks in her hand "You stay in control and outsmart all of them. You are a genius and you damn well know it. Use that brain you were given to your advantage and to their weakness."

He blinked, accepting the crushing kiss she threw at him right then. They separated.

"I'll help you whatever way I can and I'll start by covering your tracks." She got up, still holding the fabric up to her chest. "When I drugged you, I accidentally drank your drink and you drank mine. That is our story and we are standing by it or we both get cut. Leave now. There isn't much time, they'll be coming to collect your body in exactly zero seconds, which means that they are one their way up right now. You cannot pass them in the hallway, you need to be faster than them and leave in exactly negative seven seconds before they arrive-"

"Where are you getting these numbers from?!"

"No time. You were supposed to be out the door negative four seconds ago. Leave now while you still can."

He had gotten up during her speaking and managed to at least slip on his pants. "But what about you?"

Footsteps thumped down the hallway, heavy ones.

"The seconds you didn't have are gone, you now only have milliseconds to get out this door and run like hell."

The steps were closer now, louder, beating like drums and ringing in their ears.

Doofenshmirtz didn't hesitate this time, running to the door and grasping the knob. A white button up shirt that he had worn the night before to the party was unbuttoned and horribly wrinkled on him. The blazer hung over his arms. "Wait! I-I didn't catch your name."

She blinked "Melinda, but if you ever call me that, you'll die."

"Well then what do people call you?"

"E.G."

"Ege..?" He mispronounced and she smiled.

"No one's ever called me that before…It's…interesting…" She caught herself before the red coming in her cheeks could surface. "Leave. I'll handle them."

He opened the door, standing in the doorway. He didn't want to leave her like this. They were big guys and Rodney could easily see through her lies and order them to do anything they wanted to her. He couldn't just let them- "I can't-"

"You will, because I am about kick rear and you don't want to be one of them. Leave, I won't say it again."

The man knew he couldn't argue with her, there was only one thing he could do, at least. "Thank-"

"Don't thank me. Live for everyone that can't in this organization and make sure that your kids do too. Remember, things aren't always what they seem. That cyborg is a powerful ally. Use him. You're going to have to, and your daughter is just as useful. She is a born leader, use that power as well."

"I don't-"

"They are useful. You use them." She commanded and he nodded, the footsteps closing in.

Alt. Doof paused in the doorway "Will I ever see you again?"

"That all depends on you."

He didn't say another word and forced himself to run out the door and down the halls, running for minutes upon minutes straight until he reached the lobby where he stopped to lean against a wall, taking a breather before he continued out the building, knowing well that he wouldn't be able to stop until he was back home in his own building…

"Doofenshmirtz!" The voice of the person that spotted him called.

The dictator muttered a curse before he started running again. He didn't want to see this guy today, he really didn't! He skidded to a stop on his feet, stopping just in time to not slam into armed guards that blocked the exit. He stepped back, bumping into the one that called out to him and he turned around, backing away to keep a safe distance from the three around him. Which isn't that safe considered the two behind him, blocking the door were armed, pointing their blue and glowing guns at him, and the one in front of him, staring into his eye was Rodney. One was simply never safe when that guy was around. He looked left and right and around, and he found it. If he jumped and ducked, he could run just fast enough to-

"Don't even think about it. The gun will get you way before you're able to get to that window." Roddenstein seemingly read his mind and he sighed, narrowing his eye. "Now stay." He smiled when the younger male's body eased itself, no sudden movement obvious to happen on it. "Good boy…"

Alt. Doof noticed that some members had entered the lobby to see what the commotion was about. Perfect, they were blocking the window AND they were nosy as hell…

"What are you doing Doofenshmirtz?"

"I was TRYING to leave, but two mindless crones got in my way…"

"Ah…_Manners_ are the key."

"My foot up their backside will be the key in just a second-"

"Temper, Heinz…"

"I don't HAVE a temper!" He stamped his foot "YOU have serious issues with me, that SHOULDN'T be aired out for this whole organization to hear. Unless, you want that to happen!" Doofenshmirtz grinned at the sudden fear in his long time harasser's eyes, already knowing what the older man was thinking. "Let me go."

Rodney ordered the guards to step aside, and with a sly smirk he ran out the front door, heading for home. Unbeknownst by Doofenshmirtz, who had already ran off into the dark, Roddenstein smiled back, getting exactly it was that he had wanted… Or so the man thought. He had wanted to duplicate Doofenshmirtz' DNA and brain waves, but a month later, the test turned out negative and Rodney was in a fit of rage when he found out that 'Ege' wasn't pregnant from that night and the set up was a failure.

...

* * *

200_**8**_.

She crawled aimlessly through the vents, well….not aimlessly per say. She was trying to find one specific room, yet she managed to get lost anyways! Why did this building have to be so huge?! She made a mental note to herself that once they were married and she moved in, they were moving. No if, and's or buts about it. That is…if he ever popped the question…but no.

He was either too busy or playing with that little contraption. To be honest she had nothing against the cyborg, except for it having Doofenshmirtz' attention.

Melinda- ugh, she hated her name. Which was why she went by Evil Girl or E.G. or anything remotely close to it. She adored Doof's nicknames for her. He was able to come up with a new one every time he acknowledged her, and on the spot too. It took true devotion to do that every second they locked eyes. She smiled thinking of being curled up next to him under warm blankets, just doing nothing. She longed for those moments, and that was why she was sneaking into his house through his vents in hopes of finding his room. Did I mention she was lost?

Ugh! If it wasn't for that stupid machine being asleep then she would have waltz right through the front door!

_Clang!_

"Damnit!" She cursed as her head hit a dead end. After rubbing it she noticed a vent and started peering into the room. It figured it wasn't the one she wanted.

Platyborg snored soundly in his bed, curled up against the far wall. She had half a mind to kick the vent in and strangle the blasted thing…

It's a good thing the other half of her mind loved the dictator even more. With a sigh she tossed away her homicidal thoughts and backed up, turning around to continue down the long metal corridors.

She stopped to take a breather after another fifteen minutes of trailing the vents. Her breath hitched when a light flicked on in the room just below her. The tiles and refrigerator informed her that this room was the kitchen. The man clad in black with a scar over his eye patch, informed her that she was in the right room…

…

Doofenshmirtz walked into the kitchen, flicking on the light he found the coffee maker. He knew that it was about midnight and any sane person wouldn't be drinking caffeine at this hour, but sleep was trivial for him. He could fake it around everyone- and he has been, still does –but after they've fallen asleep he'd be wide awake yet again. By himself like right now, or so he thought…

All he knew was that there was this loud, feminine, battle cry, something metal was busted open and plaster along with a human body came crashing down on him. Eventually the dust subsided and he got the air back in his lungs from where the person landed on him. He'd survive but he wished whoever planned this would have thought this out more.

"You know, most people schedule a meeting or send a telegram." He told her as she dusted herself off and stood.

"Well it's too bad I'm not most people now isn't it, dear?"

He rolled his eye and closed it.

"What are you doing?" E.G. looked down on him.

"Not much." Doof shrugged "Lying on the floor, surrounded by plaster of my own kitchen wall, trying to regain the feeling in my lungs…"

"You're fine."

"Says the one who fell out of the sky."

"If anyone should be in pain, it's me." She retorted, giving him her hand to pull him up "I was in those vents for an hour…"

"Like I said before…" Doofenshmirtz refused her hand and just grabbed hold of the counter to pick himself up "You could have scheduled a meeting…or sent a telegram…"

She just rolled her eyes and casually walked out of the kitchen to another part of the apartment. He followed her to his bedroom where she lied herself down and pulled up the covers.

"Now it's my turn to ask what you're doing…"

"I'm tired. I trailed a vent for a whole hour. I'm going to sleep."

"In my bed?"

"Yes."

"Whatever." He shrugged it off and picked up a throw pillow, lying on it on the floor.

Melinda scowled-

"Don't call me that!"

Alright! Everyone picks on the author…

Ege- HAPPY?! ARE YOU?! -scowled. He knew very well what she wanted and now he was just playing her. Getting played is something she didn't take kindly too and would cause her to go…a little over edge-

"Sleep with me!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" She snapped.

Doofenshmirtz acted as casual and uninterested as ever. "So let me get this straight. You want me-" He pointed to himself and then everything else he put emphasis on "-to get in _that bed _with _you_ so _we_ can sleep together?"

"Yes!" She replied, exasperated and excited that they were actually getting somewhere.

He pretended to think about it "Hmmmmm…..No. I don't think I will. You can sleep by yourself."

"You know that's not how that works!"

"Oh, isn't it? To think, I always thought that it was physically possible for one to fall asleep without the use of someone else."

"Stop being a nerd and come up here with me!"

"So the school girl wants the nerd to come up there with her…"

"You're getting me mad!"

"What're you going to do about it?"

Before she exploded she managed to calm herself by taking a deep breath and pasting on a flirty smile, with a pathetic voice "Nothing. Seeing as you're not man enough to come sleep with me…"

"What?" He actually gifted her with a glare, sitting up from the floor.

"You heard me. What's the nerd going to do about it?" Ege's eyes closed in satisfaction, happy that she was able to one up him. It wasn't a moment later that she felt lips crash into hers and lock. She didn't open her eyes, she could already tell she had gotten her way…

* * *

20_**10**_.

_Oh, you're not easy to love_

_You're not easy to love, no_

_You're not easy to love_

_You're not easy to love, no_

_Why is everything with you so complicaaated?_

_Why do you make it hard to love you?_

_Oh I haaaate it_

_'Cause if you really wanna be alone, I-_

_-will throw my hands up 'Cause baby I tried_

_But everything with you is so complicaaaated?_

_Oh why?_

_Sometimes I feel like… we'll be together foreeeever…_

_But you're so complicated_

_My heart knows…_

_Why is everything with you so complicaaateeed?_

_Why do you make it hard to love you?_

_Oh I haaaate it_

_'Cause if you really wanna be alone, I- _

_-Will throw my hands up 'Cause baby I tried_

_Everything with you is so complicaaaateeeed?_

_Oh why?_

…

Ege was silent in her chair, the restaurants elegant and classy music was divine…that and it was assaulting her ears in a way no skillfully trained woman like herself would even hope to enjoy. But none of that mattered because she was on a date and was supposed to act accordingly…

When her date wasn't looking, she used a spoon to catapult a dinner roll into one of the performer's flutes where it shot through the silver pipe to his windpipe. The guy dropped his instrument, holding his neck and choking as he turned a dark blue. The other players dropped their instruments to help him, thus ceasing the horridly calming music. She laughed evilly and then stopped, busted by her date whose eye glared at her with disobedience.

"I saw that."

"Shut up." She told Doofenshmirtz "You didn't see anything."

"Do you know what would make this night even better?" He asked and then told her. "If you behaved like an elegant woman instead of a resistant teenager."

"Do you know what would make this night even _better_ than better?" She asked, mocking him.

"What?" Alt. Doof was actually eager for her opinion, hoping that by the end of the night she'd open up and tell him more things. It seemed that they were all about secrecy nowadays.

"A proposal." She said plainly, examining her ring finger to see that one was absent…still…after four years of being together…

"Ege-"

"_Heinz_." She retorted.

"You know that can't happen right now. Why do you keep insisting that I-"

"Because I want it! " She yelled, drawing attention to both of them in the middle of the restaurant. Even the man who was choking on that dinner roll she launched just moments before, coughed it up to listen in to the uproar. "Heinz! Okay? It's been four _years_! And you love me don't you?"

"Of course I do!" He told her.

"And you always will?"

"Yes!"

"Then why don't you want to marry me?"

"I want to marry you! It's something I really want to do! But I can't!"

"Why? Enlighten me! Enlighten the whole restaurant!"

"Because I love you!"

"So you don't want to marry me because you love me? If you hated me, would you marry me then?"

"No, I wouldn't!"

"I just can't win with you, can I?" She folded her arms, both of them standing in front of their chairs, opposite each other.

Alt. Doof lowered his voice to a whisper/mutter so as not to be heard clearly by the watchers "You know what would happen to you if we got married….You know what they plan to do with everyone I love. They'd kill you to get to me and that's not happening! I WILL NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN!"

"So what you're saying is, you're never going to marry me?" She concluded loudly and there were 'Ooooh's' throughout the restaurant.

"I…I don't know." He admitted and that was it.

She whispered something that only he could hear before storming out of the place, and it hurt, that he couldn't return her notion of 'I love you.' At least…not publicly…

...

* * *

201_**2**_.

_It's my birthday, I'll get high if I want to_

_Can't deny that I want you, but I'll lie if have to,_

_Cause you don't say you love me to your friends when they ask you…_

_Even though we both know that you do (you do)…_

_One time, been in love one time you and all your girls in the club one time_

_All so convinced that you're following your heart, cause your mind don't control what it does sometimes._

_We all have our nights though, don't be so ashamed_

_I've had mine, you've had yours, we both know, we know._

_You hate being alone, you ain't the only one…_

_You hate the fact that you bought the dream and they sold you one…_

_You love your friends but somebody shoulda told you somethin'…_

_To save you, instead he said-_

"You're right…He's probably thinking about that stupid machine right now…"

"I know I'm right, I always was." Rodney told her, sitting beside her and handing over a cup of something warm and caffeinated.

She stared off into the distance, not caring much about what she was just given. She was lost, and, being easily manipulated into believing something she didn't, her own feelings suppressed by someone else's beliefs. The main reason she didn't listen to anybody but herself normally, but she was hurt, and needed someone, so, here she was, sipping with the enemy…

"I should have listened, huh?" She scoffed.

"You should have, but you didn't."

Her grip tightened on the cup she was holding, and she had to stop before she crushed it. She didn't like being told 'I told you so', _especially_ when the person saying it was completely wrong, about everything, about _him_.

"Well…maybe next time." She simply said.

"You act like there's going to _be_ a next time. Is there something you're not telling me?"

He may have taught her most of what she knew, but she wasn't afraid to take him out right here, right now…but that would help no one. "Oh no, there won't be." Ege almost gagged on her words and her fake sincere tone… "You've taught me much better than that, sir…" She needed answers, and many of them, so she changed the subject, hoping it would go unnoticed in the silence. "So…you never did tell me what you did with him…"

"With who dear?"

She wanted to shatter the china in her hand and commit murder. "Doofenshmirtz, sir…"

"You're mumbling. Who now?"

She hadn't mumbled and her blood boiled. "_Doofenshmirtz."_

"Come again?"

He was doing it on purpose, she swore it! "_DOOFENSHMIRTZ!"_

"Oh. Well why didn't you just say so? You know my hearing isn't what it used to be…"

Of course it wasn't! She screamed in her head. He was older than fifty-six and less than sixty-nine! "My apologies…if I'm…_intruding_." She said the last word through her teeth. She had a right to know where he was! He was hers!

"Believe me, you're not. Many have asked of what _happened_ to the _former dictator_, and oddly, I've kept it a secret, until now."

"Really? I could of sworn you'd brag about the _execution_ of your enemy?" This was it, the moment of truth, if Heinz was still alive or not…

"Doofenshmirtz was never an enemy… Much the opposite actually. Just a boy who seeked more…and got it."

"He went against orders and the organization, against you and all you believe in. He was a traitor." She didn't believe what she was saying for a second. How she could say all this with a straight face, she could just thank her teacher who taught it to her, the one she was lying to. "But he had to be good at what he did, I mean, the organization_ is_ named after him…"

That looked like it irked the man. "This organization _isn't_ named after him."

"Really?" She asked, challenging and pointing to the sign outside. "League of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United for Frightening Investments in Naughtiness doofenshmirtz incorporated…"

"If he was smart he would have capitalized his name…" Rodney muttered. "But no. He just bribed our adverts to add his name on as a prank."

She wanted to laugh hysterically, but had to settle for snickering. "How immature of him to do so…" She was still trying to control her giggling. "But I'm sure he knows better now than he did back then to mess with you, especially in such a childish prank."

Rodney didn't look pleased. "It happened four months ago." He glared at her when she busted out laughing.

After some time she got herself together to actually talk again, her laughing subsiding "It's no wonder you wanted him killed."

"He's not dead…"

She wanted to cry in relief, but she wasn't done yet. She still had to find him. "That's a shock…"

"You don't seem too surprised…" Roddenstein was now getting suspicious, looking at her curiously…

"Well, naturally, you'd want to torture him first, right?"

"Not to death…" He said, oddly enough solemnly. "This is how everyone should die. Pretty torture first, then a quick death. It's only right."

Ignoring his both screwed up and sadist logic, she silently mourned. So he _was_ already dead… "So…that's it then. What do you plan to do now?"

He seemed momentarily confused, but then a thought fluttered and he quickly snatched it into view. "Actually…there is something you could do for me. I'd like you to visit our little 'boy' in his white prison…"

"Pardon?" She didn't get what he was requesting of her.

"I'd like you to visit Doofenshmirtz and since he trusts you, get some information out of him…"

"H-He's alive?"

"Not for much longer, as soon as I get what is wanted of him, the torture will be over. I just can't believe he's actually close to cracking!" The man was almost too excited for his own good, laughing. Meanwhile, Ege was scheming.

So she didn't have much time then, she had to convince him not to give in, to keep going, she had to give him hope. She had to get him to keep fighting…for everyone's sake…

…

_Know When I'm Lying,_

_Know When I'm Crying_

_It's Like You Got It_

_Down To a Science_

_Why Am I Trying?_

_No You Ain't Buying,_

_I Tried To Fight It…_

_Back With Defiance…_

_You Make Me Laugh,_

_You Make Me Horse,_

_From Yelling At You,_

_And Getting At You,_

_Picking Up Dishes,_

_Throwing Them At Chu,_

_Why Are You Speaking…_

_When No One Asked You?_

_You See Right Through Me._

_How do you do that? _

_How do you do that? _

_How do you do that?_

_How do you?_

_How do you? _

_How do you? _

_How do you?_

Doofenshmirtz wasn't more surprised than when she walked through that door. He was over-thrilled to see her, but as soon as he looked at her, he could tell something was wrong, just by looking at her face, and he frowned.

_Sometimes I get you_

_Sometimes I don't understand_

_Sometimes I love you_

_Sometimes it's you I can't stand_

_Sometimes I wanna hug you_

_Sometimes I wanna push you away_

_Most times I wanna kiss you_

_Other times punch you in the face_

_'Cause every minute you start switching up_

_And you say things like you don't give a-_

_Then I say I'm through with you_

_Take my heart from you_

_And you come running after me and baby I'm back with you_

_Oh, you're not easy to love_

_You're not easy to love, no_

_You're not easy to love_

_You're not easy to love, no…_

_Sometimes I catch you_

_Sometimes you get away_

_Sometimes I read you_

_Other times I'm like where are you on the page_

_Sometimes I feel like we will be together foreveeeer…_

_But you're so complicated…_

_My heart knows better…_

_Why is everything with you so complicaaaateeeed?_

_Why do you make it hard to love you?_

_Oh I haaaate it_

_'Cause if you really wanna be alone_

_I-_

_-Will throw my hands up 'Cause baby I tried_

_Everything with you is so complicaaaateeeed…_

_Oh why? _

_..._


	26. Conflicting

**Authors Note: I have writers block. My brain hurts xD**

* * *

"_Listen to me. We are going to make it through this. And even if we don't, know that whatever happens, whatever you hear, whatever anyone says, I will ALWAYS love you. You are my son, my child, my heart, my world. Do you understand?"_

"_**Yes Doof…I do…"**_

How could he keep this up like this? He was lying, to Rodney, to himself, to Doofenshmirtz. He felt trapped.

"_You listen to ME, Cyborg! You are worthless and no one loves you. If you died, I wouldn't care, Doofenshmirtz wouldn't care because you are an annoying, little, pest. Do you understand that?"_

"_**Y-yes Rodney…I do…"**_

So many conflicting emotions, so many different things he's been told…

"_You think Doofenshmirtz is your creator?! Ha! I made you! You are MY design, MY work! You are MINE and I will destroy you if you ever think otherwise!"_

He just didn't understand…

"_I will always be here to protect you…no matter what…"_

"_**Thank you, Doof. I love you…"**_

"_I love you too…So much…"_

The two opposite voices circled in his head as he ducked behind corners to avoid patrolling robots.

"_You incompetent contraption! You never do anything right! YOU DISGUST ME!"_

"_**S-sorry…"**_

Why couldn't it stop?

"_Promise me you'll be good. I want you to be the best that you can be. Your future is so bright…"_

"_**I promise…"**_

The mixed messages…

"_You are rising up in ranks. Soon you'll be able to take out all of your enemies in one shot…"_

"_**Thank you, sir…"**_

His head hurt…

"_I will always be here for you. You do know that don't you?"_

"_**I know."**_

He didn't know who to listen to.

"_YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH! I WILL KILL DOOFENSHMIRTZ IF YOU DON'T DO WHAT I SAY!"_

"_**I'LL DO IT! I SWEAR!"**_

What he had to do…to keep Doof alive…

"_KILL HIM, CYBORG! DO IT NOW!"_

_***Platyborg cried as he pulled the trigger***_

He didn't want to do it anymore!

"_YOU ARE NOTHING! DO YOU HEAR ME? NOTHING!"_

But there was always light, to help guide him in even the most dark of places…

"_You are everything to me. Don't let anyone tell you any different."_

He felt so alone.

"_I will always be here for you. You are never alone."_

He now knew who to trust.

"_I'm sorry I've been so tough on you. You see Cyborg, I have seen true disappointment, and you aren't it. At least not anymore. I am so proud of what you've become…"_

"_**Thank you sir…"**_

How could he keep this up like this? He was lying, to Rodney, to himself, to Doofenshmirtz. He felt trapped.

"_You listen to ME, Cyborg! You are worthless and no one loves you. If you died, I wouldn't care, Doofenshmirtz wouldn't care because you are an annoying, little, pest. Do you understand that?"_

"_**Y-yes…I do…"**_

So many conflicting emotions, so many different things he's been told…

"_You think Doofenshmirtz is your creator?! Ha! I made you! You are MY design, MY work! You are MINE and I will destroy you if you ever think otherwise!"_

He just didn't understand…

"_I will always be here to protect you…no matter what…"_

The two opposite voices circled in his head as he ducked behind corners to avoid patrolling robots.

"_You incompetent contraption! You never do anything right! YOU DISGUST ME!"_

Why couldn't it stop?

"_Promise me you'll be good. I want you to be the best that you can be. Your future is so bright…"_

The mixed messages…

"_You are rising up in ranks. Soon you'll be able to take out all of your enemies in one shot…"_

His head hurt…

"_I will always be here for you. You do know that don't you?"_

He didn't know who to listen to.

"_YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH! I WILL KILL DOOFENSHMIRTZ IF YOU DON'T DO WHAT I SAY!"_

What he had to do…to keep Doof alive…

"_KILL HIM, CYBORG! DO IT NOW!"_

He didn't want to do it anymore!

"_YOU ARE NOTHING! DO YOU HEAR ME? NOTHING!"_

But there was always light, to help guide him in even the most dark of places…

"_You are everything to me. Don't let anyone tell you any different."_

He felt so alone.

"_I will always be here for you. You are never alone."_

He now knew who to trust.

"_I'm sorry I've been so tough on you. You see Cyborg, I have seen true disappointment, and you aren't it. At least not anymore. I am so proud of what you've become…"_

How could he keep this up like this? He was lying, to Rodney, to himself, to Doofenshmirtz. He felt trapped.

"_Listen to me. We are going to make it through this. And even if we don't, know that whatever happens, whatever you hear, whatever anyone says, I will ALWAYS love you. You are my son, my child, my heart, my world. Do you understand?"_

"_**Yes Doof…I do…"**_

"_I will always be here to protect you…no matter what…"_

"_**Thank you, Doof. I love you…"**_

"_I love you too…So much…"_


	27. Fulfilled

**Authors Note: It's been a while. So here's a full blown chapter! And also, the beginning of the ending! If that makes sense. xP**

**~Natty **

* * *

**2****nd**** Dimension.**

_3 Months._

Platyborg ducked behind a corner, barely missing being spotted by the group of robots. They whirred past and onward down the halls. He counted them in a whisper. "One…two…three…four…five…THAT'S MORE THAN TWO!" The cyborg clamped a hand over his beak and held his breath, after the robots turned a corner after dismissing his outburst he whispered to himself "That's more than two…" He bit his bottom lip, distinctly recalling what Doof told him.

"_If you hear more than two robots in the building, don't look for me. Go through the secret passage way to the mine's hidden in the basement. If I'm not there in five minutes, take it to those two boys' and that banshee screaming girl's house…"_

He couldn't just hightail it out of there in the mine carts! He refused to, he wouldn't go without-! Maybe the robots would just leave. Please…please just leave…please…please…please…

They kept hovering and it didn't look like they were leaving anytime soon, with a choked sob the cyborg ran for the mine carts as fast as he could without making loud footsteps. He was sick of this, this entire game, this reality. He wanted to die and he wondered if he should just jump in front of the robots and let them shoot him down where he stood.

But he couldn't, because if he died, then everyone he loved and cared for would die as well. Everything had to be right, it had to be flawless…. He had to get to the carts.

Every molecule and fiber, and plating, both on and inside of him, wanted to run back and search the rest of the building until he found Doof, that way, they could run together, and, if it had to come to it, take the mine carts out. But he made a promise and, with much luck, Doof would already be in the mine carts waiting for him, so he headed off, ducking behind furniture and corners and hiding up against walls until he got to the big gray door that resembled a garage door for two cars. He clicked the button on the wall and it started to rise.

The metal door screeched and gears whirred as it went up. Platyborg winced, looking over his shoulder and hoping that the noise wasn't heard by any robots. He didn't see or hear anything approaching so he shrugged, walking through the large opening and to the tracks, his feet clanked on the hard metal of it, and from there he climbed inside of a mine cart.

The walls of the cart went over his head, so he climbed and made his way up to a seat. Once he was successfully kneeling up on a seat and able to look over the edge of the cart, he looked ahead, frowning as he did, and he couldn't believe it.

He was trapped. They were now trapped. This was their last resort and only way of escaping and it was a dead end. It seemed as if there was a collapse down in the mines, because in front of the row of carts, blocking the exit, were rocks and rubble, a wall of them, and the way was blocked completely. They were always trapped here, this whole time, there was no way out, and now he knew that there wasn't one now. There was no hope, there was nothing left for them…Nothing.

The cyborg heard a scream and clangs, he recognized the screaming voice automatically and instantly assumed the worse, in tears and screaming back. "DOOF! NO!" But all he heard in return was silence. They couldn't take him. He couldn't be alone, he couldn't be! HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE ALONE! So he cried, screaming and sniveling "YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM! YOU STUPID MACHINES! DON'T TAKE HIM, PLEASE!" Again, there was silence and he wept over the edge of the cart, head held down and drooped. Then, he heard something else, the patter of footsteps nearby. He blinked back the tears from his eye, looking ahead as the dictator came running towards the cart he was in. Platyborg was relieved, starting to shout. "Doo-"

"Shhh!" Alt Doof hissed, and before the cyborg knew it, he was tackled to the floor of the cart and held there. He blinked, nodding as the man whispered desperately and pleaded for him to be quiet. The cyborg didn't make a sound, grasping the black fabric and limbs wrapped around him.

The two heard whirring, and knew that the robots were right there, searching, waiting, and the two were not breathing as they waited for the outcome, life or death.

After unbearably long seconds that felt like an eternity, the whirring faded off and away, until it was gone completely. And before that, they heard the screeching of the big door shutting. It was another long while until they let their breath out in deep sighs of relief, sitting up to stare at the now closed metal door.

Alt Doof was still looking ahead, glaring in thought as he stared at the pile of rocks and rubble that blocked the mine cart's way. The cyborg stared up at him, feeling broken and damaged deeply.

Finally, after staring ahead and thinking for as long as he needed to, the man looked down by his side, his glare disappearing as he watched the shaking cyborg. He noticed a lot as he stared at Platyborg in this bright red lighting. The cyborg had bags under its eye, its fur was a mess, and it looked broken, not physically, but mentally broken. Doofenshmirtz opened his mouth "Platy-"

"I thought they got you." Platyborg talked shakily, and he didn't tell him, the cyborg was looking through him now. "I thought they took you away."

"No…No Platyborg, they didn't." The man spoke gently and sincere, knowing all too well what it's like to be alone, and to have someone ripped away from you. He never wanted the cyborg to feel this way, ever. He would do anything to prevent these feelings.

The cyborg couldn't stop himself from crying, so he sobbed, shoulders bouncing as he did.

"Look at me. You need to look at me right now. Okay?"

Platyborg nodded as he opened his eye to look up at the man, breathing uneven and sniffing his nose.

Doofenshmirtz looked like he was going to say something, but quickly changed his mind AND the subject. "We need to find somewhere else to hide. It isn't safe here anymore."

"We're leaving the building?"

The former dictator shook his head as he climbed out of the cart and onto the tracks. "I don't know yet. We'll have to weigh our options and go with the absolute best one. But we have to find out our options first."

The small cyborg nodded and allowed himself to be picked up under his arms and be placed on the tracks.

"We have to be quiet okay?"

"Okay."

Doofenshmirtz nodded to himself, leading them to the big door. He motioned for Platyborg to hide behind something and the thing followed orders. He took a deep breath before clicking the button that activated the big door, and the old metal creaked and groaned loudly as it started to slowly rise. He winced when it stopped, and hit the ceiling with a bang. He didn't hear anything threatening coming their way, nothing moving or running to kill them. The coast was clear, so he motioned for the cyborg to follow him.

Platyborg ran up beside him and they both nodded at each other that they were ready to go inside, but before they did, the cyborg slipped his hand into the man's larger one.

The former dictator looked down, and with that motivation, he pressed on, and they both entered the darkness.

* * *

_Present._

The dictator's daughter sighed in relief. She made it, she finally made it…

She finally made it to her father's building, to the end of the underground tracks. Cool. It only took her like…_days _and _days_, _ON FOOT_, in HIGH HEELS! But she was finally there and glad she did it.

Maybe her father and Platyborg were still here. They had to be, right? I mean, where else would they possibly go?

They BETTER be here. Or else she would have come all this way and risked her life for nothing.

As she reached the absolute end of the tracks, she saw the old and rusted mine carts. She cursed the person who didn't return them back to the beginning of the tracks on their last use. It would have saved her SO much time and effort…and a dress.

She sighed, in dismay this time as she looked down at the torn and dirty fabric that was once her most prized and beautiful outfit.

Whatever, she thought, and lifted the ruffles of her dress to continue walking. Her black heels clacking on the metal tracks. She climbed up to the platform, sucking her teeth when her dress got snagged on something, she pulled on it with all her strength, and there was a tearing noise before she tumbled forward and through the already raised and large metal door.

After getting up and dusting herself off, and groaning at the scrape on her elbow, she looked up at the mechanisms of the door. They were covered in cobwebs, like the door hadn't been closed for a while. She pondered this but then nearly jumped out of her skin when a hoarse and man-like voice spoke to her. It was raspy and gruff, very demanding and frightening.

"Stay down!" The hoarse voice commanded.

"Who's there?"

"I didn't say knock knock! I said STAY DOWN!"

"I will! Sir…who are you?" Vanessa looked around, trying to find the man. That's when she saw a dark figure moving in the shadows.

"I ask the questions around here, girly! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for my father and my little broth-"

"Doofenshmirtz is your father?" The voice asked, bemused.

"Yeah…"

"Oh." The voice said calmly "My bad."

Vanessa squinted her eyes, but found out soon after that she didn't have to because the man stepped into the light. And it wasn't a man at all. It was a teen, maybe her age, but shorter than her, with orange hair and black everything. "Why does your voice sound all mannish and croaky like that?"

"What?" Candace said in said voice, but then cleared her throat and her voice was back to normal tone. "Oh. Sorry about that. I told my team I was going out on a solo mission and to pack my stuff. I guess one of them thought it would be funny to put wild parsnips in my salad. I'm allergic to those things. I'll kill them later, that is, if we don't get killed first, Vanessa." She said and helped the dictator's daughter off the floor.

"How do you know my name?" Vanessa asked her curiously.

"I knew your father, and his idiot of a cyborg…"

"You did?"

Candace nodded.

"Wait…" Vanessa thought "What do you mean you _knew _them?" But she wasn't answered, instead the red-head started walking away into the dark. "Hey! Where are you going?!"

"Follow me inside. I have a lot of info to exchange to you in private."

"Info?"

"Yep."

"Wait, what do you mean in private? Aren't we alone?"

"We are _FAR _from alone, trust me. They're everywhere."

"Who?"

"The robots, Rodney, the Goozim…" Candace listed and Vanessa choked.

"THE GOOZIM?!"

"Shhhh!" Candace shushed harshly and kept walking quietly.

Vanessa kept quiet and followed her down hallways and to another part of the building. As they walked, they talked. "How long have you been here?"

"You're right, you ARE the daughter of the former dictator. I can already see the resemblance!" Candace exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." The resistance leader nodded. "You're just like him. I tell the both of you to_ shut the hell up_, and neither of you listen!"

"Say what you want about my father," Vanessa retorted. "But he isn't weak. I can tell you that."

"Is that why he's dead right now?"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

He took deep, shuddering, breaths. He wasn't sure how long it's been, and he didn't know how long he'd been unconscious, but the pain shooting through his hand was unbearable. Every bone was shattered, it had to be all of them, why else would it hurt _this _much?

And the former dictator wondered why. Why would the man crush his hand the way he did? To hurt him? Of course! To both mentally and physically scar him for life? Hell yeah! But why did he leave the door open?

Doofenshmirtz blinked at the open doorway and thought. Did Rodney think that this would crush him inside so much that he wouldn't try to escape while he could? He knew the man better than that, and the man knew him better as well, just as well as he knew the man.

Out of curiosity, growing hope of escape, and rebellion, he started to crawl towards the exit, slowly but surely, he pushed his aching body and burning muscles.

He got there, finally, he got there. He reached his hand out, just centimeters from the door frame, he grasped it, and started to pull himself forward with it, when his hand was kicked.

"Where are the knots?!" Rodney demanded.

He felt his knuckles and wrist joints crack from the pressure of being knocked back. He was in pain, he was exhausted, and most of all, he didn't know what the hell Rodney was talking about. Just like a majority of his childhood. So he breathed between words, even speaking causing him immense pain. "What…the hell…are you talking about…?"

"The boy says your counterpart is looking for knots!"

"My...counterpart…?" He was delirious, even he had to admit it. He thought he might pass out, and he hoped he would. Sadly he didn't, so he kept playing this game of 'pretend to give a crap about what Rodney is saying'. JUST like most of his childhood…But he also had to admit he pondered for a few seconds about the mention of his counterpart. His eye slowly closed, and he smiled to himself. He must be dying. So he thought back on all the good things, for one last time, he hoped as he thought and pondered of memories past.

"Your counterpart and that meddling red-headed boy! They're in this dimension!"

That stopped everything. The record halted suddenly and clouds disappeared around him and the darkness of his eyelid took its place. His eye opened wide. Suddenly his breath came back to him, more of it at least and he said monotonously. "…What?"

"But I suppose you already knew that." The man standing over him said darkly.

He felt a foot be placed to rest on his shoulder, and it successfully turned him over so that he was on his back. He had no choice but to look up, and feel the foot now rest on his arm, (the one with the good hand) - holding it down. Now he knew why the man crushed his hand… So he wouldn't be able to fight back. He made a sudden movement to get away, but didn't get far because the foot stomped on his throat, blowing out his air immediately and then slowly starting to crush his windpipe. He choked, gasping as he writhed under the weight.

"Why are they searching for knots?"

He shook his head under the foot, not being able to speak, telling the man that he didn't know, and desperately whimpering to be let free.

"How do they know you're here?" Rodney lied, lifting his foot just the slightest to allow the former dictator some air to speak with

Doofenshmirtz shrugged his answer, eye closing as he started to loose feeling in his brain. "I…don't…know…I don't…..know…." He gasped for air, pleading and he screamed as the foot pressed down harder on his throat.

* * *

_(DEI)_

"_I guess…"_

"_YOU DON'T GUESS!" Vanessa screamed. "It's either you know or you don't know! Is my father alive or not?!"_

_Candace shook her head, slowly._

"_And Platyborg?" She asked hopefully._

_Candace gave a weak shrug, modestly and solemnly. "I don't know. As far as I'm concerned….They died before this whole thing even started..."_

* * *

Alt Doof was starting to see stars, and he gagged. The former dictator felt like he was going to throw up. He could feel it coming up his throat. What he did next was ballsy, twisting his body suddenly to throw the man standing on him, off.

He flipped his whole body over in two seconds, but not two seconds later did that same foot from before connect to his lungs. His body hit the floor again, and he didn't know if he could get back up after that.

"I've been prolonging this for as long as I could, hoping that you'd start to see things my way…"

Shit, the man was going to kill him!

"It's a shame really…Quite a shame. You're so smart. Too bad that all had to go to waste."

A bag was forced over his face, the fabric of it plugging up his nostrils as he started to kick and fight. He wasn't strong enough and he felt his head be bashed against something hard, repeatedly and he felt his skin gash open from the impact.

He was slowly suffocating as he started to feel himself be dragged across the floor, kicking and giving out muffled screams as he was dragged out of the room, and down the hallways. The former dictator started to feel lightheaded.

"Since you're being difficult, I suppose I'll have to find out about those knots myself."

N-No…h-his c-counterpart…

"And when I do catch your counterpart, I might take him under my wing and anew over with my experimentation. Only this time, I'll make sure he doesn't have any free will. _Like you had_."

No…

"And who knows, once I'm through with him, I could use his knowledge to gain even more knowledge about his home, the 1st Dimension, and take _that _for my own! Doesn't that sound thrilling?"

"Mmm!…Mmm!" He shook his head frantically through the bag over it.

Rodney didn't say anything after that and Alt. Doof kept fighting, throwing his weight forward, jerking, and writhing, anything to disrupt what was happening. He didn't have a reason to rebel before. The city was already taken, others he knew in this dimension that were on his side were probably dead, like Carl and Candace. Ege would be fine. Her cover wasn't blown and he could only hope that his daughter was safe. Platyborg's brain was deleted from data. The cyborg was gone forever and he himself was ready to die. There was nothing else left for him to protect, and so his life was over. And as far as he was concerned, the man had no idea of the 2nd Dimension and he never thought to think that his 1st Dimension's counterpart's dimension was at risk. His counterpart more importantly and those kids and their pet. He couldn't let this happen. He had a reason to fight and he did. But he didn't understand why the man was suddenly so strong, able to drag him with ease and slam him against things as they went.

"Mmm…" He whimpered as his body started to slow itself down. No! This couldn't be it! He couldn't pass out now! He still tried to kick, until he didn't have the will to do so anymore. He felt the dragging cease, and now he was just lying on the floor with the man still grasping the bag, pulling it so it covered his face and slightly choked him around his neck. Alt Doof heard a door open, and the next thing he heard was his own shouts and the sound of his battered body hitting every step as he tumbled down them. Everything finally stopped and things were still as he hit the cold concrete floor below at the bottom of the wooden stairs. He was sure he had splinters now.

Alt Doof heard the door above be closed slowly and locked. He reached his hand up shakily and painfully, easing the sack off of his head, getting up to his hands and knees. He coughed and spat blood on the gray floor. Lifting his head and wiping the extra blood from around his mouth, he stopped as a lone brown eye blinked back at him. He stared at the cyborg, and his eye darted to a socket on the wall not too far away from both of them. He didn't have to think twice before using the last ounce of strength he had left to push the cybernetic platypus and the action made the spike on the contraption's tail impale into the outlet.

The cyborg jerked and fizzled, courses of electricity burning through it until the former dictator finally pulled the tail out. The machine stumbled and clutched its head before he heard a voice he never thought he'd hear again for as long as he lived.

"Doof?"

And the former dictator in question passed out.


End file.
